


Love Literally Bites

by getfuckedmodest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Destiel - Freeform, Human Louis, Hunter Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lashton - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Niall, Pack, Possessive Harry, Rut, Supernatural - Freeform, Theres a bit of het and it's never made me so sad, Werewolf, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Liam, Witches, had to happen tho, harrys dad is an ass, i hope you enjoy, jerrie, larry - Freeform, larry are my babies, larry stylinson - Freeform, niall is larry af, pack alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 49,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getfuckedmodest/pseuds/getfuckedmodest
Summary: Basically Harry is going to be the future alpha of the pack so his father is forcing him to mate to someone. And louis' a hunter who has been trained to kill Harry's entire pack but ends up getting captured. And Niall is Larry afP.s. I'm not good at descriptions





	1. And It All Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I took a massive break from writing because I just lost all motivation but I'm back and I'm ready to get back into this shit so I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty haha enjoyyy

"Ready to do this?" Liam wondered raising his eyebrows over at Harry who just kept his head in his hands as he sat down on one of the recliner chairs.

"The real question is, do I  _have_ to do this?" Harry replied with a loud sigh whilst finally looking up at Liam. 

"He's your father," Liam reminded but it didn't make Harry look anymore pleased when he stood up from where he was sitting. He fixed his hair and sighed.

"He's also a manipulative cunt," Harry shot back. 

Liam put his hands up in surrender and the chuckled, "No argument from me."

"But he is the alpha."

"Yes, Liam."

"And he's still your father."

"Yes, Liam. I get it okay? I just wish it didn't have to go down this way. I thought we had all this time but I was wrong," Harry sighed before looking up at the clock on the wall. He grabbed his things quickly before beginning to head for the door. Liam watched, hating that he had to see his best friend in this way.

The journey to the pack house wasn't long and before the pair knew it, they were walking up the main stairs onto the patio. Harry had moved out of the pack house a couple of months ago, thinking it would be ages until he would have the responsibility of becoming Pack Alpha but his father had decided that the time was now.

Harry had no choice but to man up and take the role and so in a few weeks, he would be moving back into the Pack House and will be Pack Alpha.

Liam pushed open the large door, not needing to press the doorbell as he was a resident and a high ranking member of the pack. Children were playing around the main floor, chasing after each other or playing on the play stations that were in the downstairs media room.

All the children went quiet when they noticed Liam's and Harry's presence and bowed their heads. Obedient and well aware of Harry's and Liam's position of the pack. The children were taught at a young age to always respect them.

Liam and Harry made their way up the stairs to where Harry's fathers office was located. Harry still was freaking out about seeing his father as it was never a good thing when he requested to speak to Harry, especially when the Pack Alpha asked Liam to tag along, possibly to be moral support when his father just tears him apart.

Liam was soon to be Harry's second in command, otherwise known as his Beta. And Harry wouldn't want it any other way.

There were two guards at the door of the Pack Alpha's office. Harry recognised them from pack training as Blaine and Jason. He swore he never saw them smiling and that they were just born with the scowls on their faces.  
  
Both wolves moved out of the way to allow Harry and Liam to push open the doors of the office before Blaine closed them behind him. Harry's father, Rick was seated in his chair with a scowl as he jotted things down.

"Sit," He commanded sternly without even looking up at his son and Liam. The younger two shared looks of disbelief.

"Just tell me now and get it over with. I don't need to be sitting down," Harry replied. Rick, then looked up finally, his eyes face showing that he was less than impressed with Harry's response.

"Not only am I your father, I am also your Alpha and when I give you an instruction, I suggest you follow it. I've killed for less," Rick fired back. Harry held a strong gaze with his father.

"I'm not going to sit," Harry growled. Liam widened his eyes and looked between the two. Harry always had a problem with following orders, it was the alpha in him. Harry's instincts telling him that he was the true leader and that he shouldn't be taking shit from anyone. Liam's other idea was that Harry was incredibly stupid. Could be either.

"As you have been made aware, you will soon be becoming the new Pack Leader of Bloodmoon. This will happen over the next couple of weeks and before you begin to complain, no you do not have a choice in the matter," Harry's father said. Harry scoffed at his words and shook his head.

"And you're still deciding to keep the reasoning behind your early retirement a secret?" Harry questioned. His father had been dodging the question ever since the older Alpa had told Harry that he would be taking over.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, you should just be focusing on the tasks ahead. First you will be briefed at the defence room tomorrow at 9am about the attacks from the rogues lately and how common the attacks are becoming."

"Is it getting worse, sir?" Liam wondered. As he was becoming the Beta soon, he was trying to embrace that he and Harry would be in the firing line soon. They would soon have to fight against the rogues or any other threat that was frightening their Pack.

"Alarmingly common. You will attend the briefing as well as this transition will be affecting you as well as it does my son," Rick answered before holding out paperwork for Harry to take which he did.

"What's this?" Harry inquiries with furrowed eyebrows. His father sighed to himself.

"And here I thought you could read."

"I can but what's this about the Crescents requesting to cross our lands? Why are they leaving their territory?"

"That's exactly why you need to be at the briefing. Everyone at the council will decide whether to allow it or not, you shall find your answers there," Rick replied. Harry handed the paper work over to Liam who read over it. Harry's father then relaxed into his chair and looked at his watch.

"That was a fantastic talk like always. Until next time," Harry smiled falsely before going to turn for the door. It appeared he was wrong about the reason Liam was brought to the meeting.

"One last thing, Harry," Rick informed. Harry turned to face his father, anxiously biting the inside of his cheek. Rick reached down and grabbed more paperwork and handed it over to his son.

The paperwork had a photo of a girl on it. She looked about Harry's age, maybe a little younger. She appeared to be beautiful and there were paragraphs of information about her.

"What's this?" Harry asked frowning. His father looked between Harry and Liam who was now listening intently to the conversation.

"You need a mate to be a stronger Pack Alpha. This young girl shall be your wife in a matter of a few weeks."


	2. Warning Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, please leave comments or kudos and please recommend to other people because I would love it if this was spread more haha
> 
> Louis will appear soon so don't worry, our smol bean is coming soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy x

"Step out of the room, Liam," Harry said, his eyes wide and his fists clenched. Liam shook his head.

"I think I better stay," Liam knew that if he left the two alone that shit would turn ugly real fast and that was the last thing they needed right now. Liam, born as the rightful Beta to Harry was always in protective mode over him. That was his job. He was Harry's second in command and he would always stop at nothing to protect him.

"Now," Harry growled, his tone held dominance and strength which practically made his Beta shrink down and turn to exit the room before the guards closed it behind him. When Alphas used that tone on their pack, it was like there was a spell that made it impossible to do anything but follow that command. It was the pack bond.

Liam cringed as he heard yelling and things being thrown around, his werewolf senses being of use to him. He knew that Harry was screaming at his father, it had been happening like this their whole lives.

Blaine and Jason both shared looks, not sure if they should check what was going on inside the office or let the two wolves inside deal with it. They were young wolves but they were still used to the fighting between their Alpha and his son. However, they found it amusing.

"What if they kill each other?" Liam exclaimed. He might have been ordered against entering the office and he couldn't break that bond but Blaine and Jason were not told to do anything. He hated that the two wolves weren't taking any thought to what could have been happening in the office.

"Then I guess there would be a job opening for Pack Alpha," Blaine joked making Jason laugh at him. Liam narrowed his eyes, not impressed at all.

"Like you could be Pack Alpha."

"You and Harry are pups. I honestly don't know what the old man is thinking by leaving you two in charge," Jason shot back smirking when he saw Liam continue to glare at the pair. Jason lived to stir people up, he was just asshole like that and Liam wished he could just smack the smirk off his face but he wasn't the Pack Beta yet. He had no authority at that very moment and he knew there was nothing stopping the two wolves from destroying him if he laid a foot wrong against them.

The door to the office then was pulled open forcefully and an angry Harry stepped out. His hair looked wild from pulling at it in frustration during the fight with his father. Harry tried to take breathes to calm himself but anger kept taking over.

"It's time to grow up, Harry. You have a responsibility. It was the only reason you were born," Harry's father informed with cold eyes. Harry held back a growl, just wanting to rip out his fathers eyes there and then. Harry hated him. He knew he shouldn't but he did and his father gave him every reason to. Harry envied those who had a close relationship with their father because he couldn't remember once when they just got along.

"Let's go, Harry," Liam pleaded. He knew that if Harry stayed for any longer that it wouldn't go down well. Harry, for once, listened to Liam's words and began to walk down the hallway of the Pack House.

"Make sure he gets there tomorrow. He needs to meet with Alyssa after the meeting. There's no ifs or buts, Liam. It's happening," Rick ordered with crossed arms. Liam sighed before following after Harry.

Liam found Harry pacing back and forth outside the house, his hands running through his hair. The young Beta swore he could see the steam coming out of Harry's ears. Harry was that mad.

"I'm stuck in this situation aren't I? I have to marry this girl in a couple of weeks," Harry said. Liam wished he could say different but he couldn't give his best friend false hope because it was the truth. The pack needed an alpha to lead them and Harry was going to be that alpha. It wasn't about Harry anymore, it was about hundreds of people now. Harry absolutely loathed his father.

"We'll get through this," Liam promised. It was then when they heard a howl in the distance. It was a special howl that the Pack had created to warn when there were rogues spotted entering their territory.

Rogues were filthy wolves. They had either been banished from their packs or had chosen to leave. They were scavengers and would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, no matter the cost. Recently, the Bloodmoon Pack had been suffering many attacks and even though the Pack was one of the most fiercest and feared packs, they had lost many to the Rogues.

Liam and Harry wasted no time in shifting into their wolves before they ran towards the direction of where the warning howl was heard. A fight was about to start. If only Harry knew that it would be one that changed everything


	3. Hunting Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating everyday because I seem to be writing for this book really quickly. 
> 
> If you enjoy, please leave a comment, kudos and recommend to your friends because it just gives me motivation to write more
> 
> Our smol bean is finally here

"Did you hear that?" Thomas looked around frantically, even though it was dark, Louis could see how afraid he was which only made him roll his eyes.

"It was nothing. Are you sure you're up to this?" Louis questioned with raised eyebrows. Thomas nodded his head. Louis wasn't sure if Thomas was trying to convince him or himself.

"Of course I am. What makes you think I'm not?" He wondered making Louis laugh quietly. He found it almost comedic how pathetically scared Thomas was. To Louis, this was a breeze through the park.

"Maybe because of the fact you're jumping at any sound that you hear," Louis explained as they walked through the dark woods. Louis kept his eyes out for any danger, making sure to always have one hand on the silver sword he had tucked away in his weaponry belt. It was the number one rule to survival, always be prepared for the worst.

"Just being cautious, that's all."

"You're so full of shit," Louis exclaimed shaking his head. Thomas was a new recruit and if it was up to Louis, he would be at home instead of in the woods with Louis but Thomas' father was one of the original families and made it a direct order that his son was to be joining Louis his hunt. _Experience_ , He had said to Louis two nights before.

Thomas was nervously clutching onto the silver knife in his hand, his eyes was searching for the forest. He would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. Hunting wasn't his thing but his father wanted to push it on him and that's exactly why he's out in the woods at 11 at night with Louis Tomlinson who is the most promising hunter in their generation. Needless to say,  everyone's fathers wanted their sons to be Louis Tomlinson. He was just that good.

"Do you think I'm ready for this?" Thomas asked raising his eyebrows. Louis could see that the younger boy was shaking but wasn't sure if it was because of the cold breeze or because of the fact that Thomas was scared shitless.

"Want me to be complete honest or lie to you?"

"Honest," Thomas answered making Louis sigh. He had wished that the hunt wouldn't turn into him having to talk 24/7 but Thomas was one those people that when they were afraid, they would ramble.

"You are definitely ready for this," Louis informed.

"Really?" Thomas questioned with wide eyes. Shocked at what the skilled hunter had said.

"God, no, you're fucking horrible. I hope this is your last time on a hunt," Louis laughed. Thomas sighed to himself. That's what he thought the hunter was going to say.

Suddenly, there was a loud howl which made Louis pull out his silver sword in milliseconds ready to fend off whatever had made that sound. The howl was quite close and Louis knew from past experiences that it meant that the wolves had spotted someone close to their territory and were getting ready to protect it. Louis wanted them to come to him, he was prepared.

Thomas frantically pulled out his knife looking around him in circles in order to see if he could spot the threat. He was freaking out, that part was evident. Louis heard a twig snap and stepped into a defensive position, Thomas was quick to step behind the skilled hunter.

"Are you going to fight or stand behind me like a little girl, Thomas?" Louis wondered as a brown wolf stepped out of the trees bearing his teeth. The wolf looked unkept and some of its fur was missing. It wasn't hard to tell that this wolf was not part of a pack. Louis knew his facts. This wolf was a rogue.

"S-stay back," Thomas stuttered behind Louis' back. The boy tried to speak with power but it was too obvious that he was afraid. The wolf moved closer as if to antagonise the younger boy who was hiding. Louis made sure to make a big show of putting his sword in a position to strike.

"See this sword, mutt? I've killed many wolves like you. Even killed a Pack Beta once. You're not walking out of this alive," Louis smirked. He was glad of how powerful he felt. He felt as if he was unstoppable. The wolf growled and Louis watched as blood dropped down from the wolf's teeth, obviously finished making a kill. That made Louis' skin crawl before he swung his sword at the wolf.

The brown wolf dodged the attack just in time to get out of the way but that didn't stop Louis from swinging again and finally making a long cut along the side of the brown wolf's body. The wolf whined, the cut wasn't deep since it began to bleed straight away but it was still a bad injury to have if you were a rogue since they didn't have the luxuries that those in a pack have with medical care.

"Time to say goodbye, dog," Louis informed, his smirk still wide. Thomas was watching the whole thing before his eyes and he couldn't believe it. He wasn't used to these types of things happening. He had been training for it but never though it would ever _actually_ happen. He understood now why Louis was so highly praised as Louis looked like he was enjoying this.

Louis went to swing his sword again before two more wolves walked out of the trees. There was a grey and fawn wolf. The two wolves growled making the rogue in front of me back away slowly before sprinting in the opposite direction.

Louis pushed at the younger boy behind him, "Get out of here."

"I can't leave yo-"

"I said get out of here, kid, you shouldn't of been here in the first place. Tell your father that I said that," Louis said before the once again pushing the boy who finally began to run away.

Louis watched as the grey wolf transformed into his human form, not at all caring about his nudity. He had a strong build and Louis could tell that he was probably a high ranking wolf by just feeling power radiating off of him. The other wolf went to start chasing after Thomas making Louis step into another defensive position. Thomas had to get out this, Louis couldn't live with himself if the boy had gotten killed.

"Leave him, we need to take this one back to the Pack House. It's not safe to be out here right now. Alpha will know what to do with him," The man stated before walking towards Louis who swung at him but the man grabbed the sword, not caring when his hand began to bleed from gripping the sharp blade. The other wolf growled at the hunter and Louis dropped his sword.

Louis knew that he stood no chance in fighting the two. It was obvious they were both skilled in combat and Louis was smart enough to know when to stop. The man seemed pleased that Louis had dropped the weapon before he smirked over at Louis.

"Time to come with us."

 


	4. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I just want to say thank you for all the feedback so far. It just motivates me more to write and I'm so greatful.
> 
> If you enjoy, please leave a comment, kudos and recommend to your friends.
> 
> I know a lot of you have been anxious for this so Alyssa will be featured in the next chapter

The ropes were tight around Louis' wrists, he tried his hardest to struggle against them but they were too expertly tied.  When he was captured, they made sure to blind fold him before moving him to what seems to be the Pack House.

He knew that they blindfolded him because they didn't want Louis to know the location of the house. He was now in a bedroom, there were belongings in the room and that's how Louis knew that this was not a guest room.

This was the first time he had been inside a Pack House. When he would envision it, he would think of human heads being used for decorations but nothing seemed to be like that. He was raised knowing how barbaric werewolves were. It seemed almost normal where they lived, like something he would live in. Like something humans would live in.

The door to the room opened before revealing the same man that had blind folded him and brought him to the Pack House. Louis made sure to glare at him. He hated that he had been caught. It made Louis feel as if all those years of training meant nothing. Though, he's happy it's him and not Thomas that was captured. Thomas would have crapped his pants by now.

"You were with someone," The man informed almost reading his thoughts. Louis raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, was I?"

"He ran away, you let him go didn't you?" The man wondered. Louis shrugged his shoulders with a stern look, "How long until he reaches your people?"

"A day," Louis admitted. He hated that meant he might have to stay within the Pack House until Thomas reached everyone back at home. Maybe even longer as Thomas would have to get there by himself and Louis just hoped he remembered how because if he didn't, Louis surely wouldn't survive the week.

"Let's hope for your sake that he gets there quicker than that because I know what my Alpha thinks of humans, especially hunters."

And that was when Louis knew that he had been hunting in the wrong territory. Louis was aiming to be in the Crescent Moon Pack but that obviously wasn't want the case. The Crescents are a strong Pack but they were not as strong willed and He knew that their Alpha had a human for a daughter. The alpha would not hate humans.

Louis had let Thomas navigate which apparently wasn't a good idea. The one pack that Louis knew that was close to the Crescents was Bloodmoon. One of the most fiercest and feared of the packs in the area. Their Alpha Rick had no heart, he would slaughter all who defied him.

"Why were there rogues in your territory?" Louis questioned deciding to ignore what the man had said about him not surviving.

"It's none of your business, _boy_ ," The man said. Just hearing the word boy made Louis want to kill this wolf. He was always being underestimated by how old he was and Louis always made sure to make them regret it. He was a good hunter, some may even say one of the very best out there. Louis decided not to push it, he would find out sooner or later.

The door to the room opened before another man walked in. He seemed older than the man that was already in the room and he radiates power. Louis knew that this was surely the Pack Alpha. The alpha had his eyes set on Louis in a glaring gaze. Louis felt as if the Alpha was ready to just kill him there and then.

"I was just about to send for you, Alpha," The man informed bowing his head in submission to his leader. The Alpha showed him no attention and kept his eyes on the hunter.

"You're a hunter?" He almost scoffed.

"What's so funny?" Louis questioned with raised eyebrows. He knew it wasn't a smart idea to speak with the Pack Alpha like this but he had heard he stories about Rick. He would die sooner or later anyway, at least if Louis made him angry they would make it quick.

"You're a child, it's hard to believe my old friend Mark sent you over to kill my wolves," Rick said walking over and sitting down in a seat facing towards where Louis was tied up in the bed. Louis felt his heart ache at the sound of his fathers name.

"Marks not in charge anymore, hasn't been for a very long time," Louis informed sadly. He tried to appear as strong in front of the wolves but he knew he didn't come across as it.

"Retired, is he?" Rick laughed before he took in Louis' expression, "Oh, he's dead, huh? About time. I've been waiting for that filthy weasel to die for I don't know how long. This almost feels like it calls for a celebration."

"Don't talk about him like that, _mutt_ ," Louis hissed angrily. His father had been his hero and the whole reason he had become a hunter. His mother would tell him over and over again about how the wolves came trough their home at night and murdered him. Louis wanted revenge.

"Leave us," The Alpha growled at the man in the room who immediately obeyed. Rick waited until after the wolf left the room before he moved closer to the Louis once again, "Interesting situation we have here don't we?"

"If you think being kidnapped and held captive by the very things you loathe interesting, then yes," Louis shot back. He was so tired and was at the point that he didn't care. He was going to fight.

"Look, if we do this my way, you'll make it out of this alive. But you just have to do me a favour," The Alpha informed. Louis narrowed his eyes, curious to what the wolf meant.

"What type of favour?" Louis wondered. The alpha smirked wickedly and Louis knew that he would regret helping this man but he needed to survive this. His mother at home needed him.

"Well you see..."

 


	5. Nice to Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating again because I didn't realise how short last chapter was. So here's another update and Alyssa is finally here. Next chapter you will get to see what she's really like.
> 
> If you enjoy this, leave a comment, kudos and recommend to your friends xx
> 
> P.s Harry and Louis meet soon yayay

Harry fixed his hair up as he stared in the mirror. He couldn't stop trying to fix it even though to Liam it looked fine after the tenth time.  Harry was nervous and it was extremely obvious.

"Harry, your hair looks fine," Liam told him. Harry shook his head and sighed.

"It can't just look fine. It needs to be perfect. I'm meeting with council, all of which have been waiting for me to take over since my mother fell pregnant," Harry informed before walking away from the mirror and turning to face his best friend.

"Take a deep breathe. No matter what they say, you're going to be Alpha.  And once they find out about Alyssa-"

"Don't even remind me," Harry cut him off shaking his head as if he was trying to get the thought out of his head.

"You have to meet her after the meeting," Liam told him making Harry look at him with wide eyes.

"What? Can you please repeat that because I swear you just said that I have to meet her after this meeting?" Harry scoffed telling himself that he must have misheard what his best friend had said.

"You heard me right, Harry. Your father told me when we were leaving yesterday. I just kept chickening out, I was afraid to tell you," Liam admitted. He felt bad for just dumping this on Harry last minute.

"No, it's fine. I just have to meet the girl that I have to be with for the rest of my life. No biggie," Harry laughed before groaning, "This is beyond fucked."

"Yeah. I know," Liam sighed. He wished everything was different. That Harry had a choice when he wanted to become Pack Alpha and a choice in who he was going to mate with but all those choices that would have, should have been Harry's was ripped away from him.

Liam looked over at the clock that was on the wall. It was time to make their way to the Pack House where the council would hold a meeting. The council was filled up with the eldest wolves of the pack, mostly high ranking and they would get together when problems occurred to brainstorm ideas to fix it.

"Time to go. Are you ready?"

"You seem to keep asking me that. I don't think I'll ever be ready," Harry said truthfully. Liam didn't say anything when they began their journey towards the Pack House. Most of the children from the Pack were at school or were playing around in the yards and so the Pack House was quite empty.

Liam and Harry made their way into the common room where about a dozen of wolves were already seated. Harry's father sat at the head of the table, being Pack Alpha made him the council leader which would be passed over to Harry when he would take over his father's role.

Harry made sure to smile at a couple of the elders, them having been so involved in his life ever since he was born. They were like family. Liam and Harry finally sat down when the Pack Alpha gave them a nod.

"Since we appear to all be here, we shall begin. I have received a form of request from the Crescent Pack and they have asked permission to cross our lands," Rick informed the council. There was chatter amongst some of the members as they all tried to take in this information.

"But they've been there for 300 years, why are they moving from their territory?" Maxine, one of the council members wondered. 

"Who the hell cares? Just let them leave. I say we take their land after and expand," Paul chimed cheekily. He sent a mischievous wink to Harry and Liam who both had to force themselves not to laugh. Paul was one of the only council members they genuinely liked.

"I say we have to send troops. They may be up to something. We need to evaluate what's really happening before they cross our territory," Susan, The Pack Beta said. She was the second in command in the Pack and her idea had to be taken under consideration.

"Seems like a smart decision. Any objections?" Rick questioned looking around the table for any disagreements and when there wasn't any, he looked back at his Beta, "Very well. Susan, take some men with you and look for any reasons why they are requesting to flee their land."

Susan nodded her head before she stood from her chair, nodded at two wolves to follow her before she walked out of the common room to begin her mission. Harry watched as his father stared after her longingly.

"As you all know, rogue attacks against Bloodmoon have become increasingly common. Just last night we had an incident," Rick said. Harry and Liam knew that there were rogues near their land but they were under the impression that nothing had happened.

"What exactly happened with this incident?" Bobby wondered. Harry and Liam knew him quite well as his son Niall was around their age.

"When our wolves reached the threat, they discovered that there was a young hunter from the Silencers. We have captured Mark Tomlinson's son and I would like to discuss what everyone believed should happen to him."

"Kill him!"

"Imagine how many of us he's slaughtered."

"He's too dangerous to keep alive."

"There will be no killing," Harry stated. It was the first time that he had spoken and it made the whole council turn to him.

"You need to-" Someone began.

"I will be your Alpha in a matter of a few weeks. What I say, goes. You will keep this boy a hostage but there will be no killings. I don't want these Silencers coming after us for a war if they find out that he's dead. We will release him when I have decided he is not a threat to our Pack anymore," Harry spoke with such power that it made the other wolves bow their heads in submission. Liam couldn't help but smirk. Harry was born to be alpha.

"Any objections?" Rick looked around the table but the council members kept their heads down, "That is the ending of the meeting. You're free to leave. Except Harry and Liam. I need to speak to the both of you."

All the council members gathered out of the room but Harry and Liam remained seating. Harry's father turned to the two before sighing.

"You know what you're doing with this hunter?" Rick questioned. Harry nodded his head even though he knew for a fact that he was not sure at all but he certainly didn't want his father to know that, "Now I have someone waiting outside for you, Harry. Be nice and don't fuck up like usual. This wedding is going to happen, get over it."

Harry sighed before he follow his father outside of the common room. There waited a man that Harry recognised was in the council meeting and a girl around his age. She was looking anywhere but Harry.

"Rick," The man smiled shaking the Pack Alphas hand, "Nice to meet you officially, Harry. I'm Simon."

"Likewise," Harry responded before Simon turned towards his daughter.

"Alyssa, time to say hello," Simon informed making the girl look up at Harry. Her soft eyes met his and she gave him a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you," She said quietly, "I'm Alyssa."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Harry," He replied politely. He could tell easily that the young omega girl was nervous and he didn't want to make her feel.

"Alright, now we are going to leave you two to get to know each other better. The ceremony will take place in three weeks time," Rick announced. Simon laughed in excitement whilst Harry and Alyssa both widened their eyes at the fact of it being so soon.

"Have fun," Simon told them before The Pack Alpha gave a look to Liam to follow. Liam patted Harry on the back for good luck before he followed the older men down the hallway leaving the soon to be married couple alone.

"So...."


	6. Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies. I wanted to post an update today because I've been getting a lot of attention with this and I'm loving it. Thank you so much for all the comments, it honestly makes me want to write so much more.
> 
> I might start chapter questions? I just wanna give it a go so please read the note that will be at the end xx
> 
> If you enjoy, please leave a comment, kudos and recommend to your friends
> 
> P.s. More of larry next chapter

"And your favourite colour is?" Harry wondered. Alyssa pondered the questioned before giving him a weak smile. The pair had decided to get to know one another. They seemed it would be the best idea due to the fact they are getting married in a couple of weeks.

"Blue," She answered, "Favourite memory?"

"It's a little wimpy but this one day my mum took me out to lunch and my dad came with us and he bought me ice cream. Felt like the first time he wanted me to engage in kid things. It was normally always training, he believed if I played around that I wouldn't be a strong Alpha," Harry told her. It was weird how easily he could open up with Alyssa. It was like they had known each other their whole lives.

"That's not wimpy. That's sweet," Alyssa replied.  The pair were walking along the grass along the Pack House. Alyssa found it hard to believe that in a matter of a few days, she would be Pack Omega. All she could see right now would be hers. All she felt was fear, not excitement. Fear.

Alyssa took a deep breathe as she followed Harry into the courtyard. There were many pretty flowers and she wanted to smell every single one of them. It soothed her. She couldn't help be so nervous. This person who was sitting with her was going to be her husband and she didn't even know him.

"Are you alright?" Harry questioned. She gave him a small smile and nodded. It was the first time she had held a proper conversation to Harry. She had admired him for years.

"Just trying to take this all in, I suppose," Alyssa admitted as they sat down at the wooden bench. Harry sighed before nodding.

"I'm sorry that my father is forcing you into this," Harry informed looking down. He felt so bad because she seemed like such a nice girl and he hated that she didn't have a choice.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I don't ever want you to apologise for this again. Shit happens, it just so happens that the shit happened to us," She smiled as she playfully nudged his shoulder.

"You're right."

A bell chimed through their ears letting them know that it was time to gather in the mess hall for lunch. Harry stood up from the bench and reached out a hand for Alyssa to take, she placed her delicate hands in Harry's and looked down when she began to blush.

The pair walked through the yard towards the large building that they can see that other Pack members were entering. They were still hand in hand and Harry watched as some members took in their entwined hands and began to gossip.

The entire pack had been waiting for the day that Harry found his Luna. It had gotten to the point that they all believed that it wasn't going to happen. When an alpha becomes the leader of the pack, they get transferred all of the other member's energy, this allows them to be able to use the Pack Bond that makes the members go under the spell when the Pack Alpha commanded something leaving them no choice but to comply. 

However, when an alpha finds his mate, he becomes stronger in every single way. Once the mating ceremony is complete, their souls become one allowing both powers of the wolves to combine. Harry understood why his father wanted him to have a mate. He just wished it was his decision who.

Alyssa and Harry walked through the entrance of the mess hall. All eyes fell on them but they both decided to ignore it and begin to find their seats. Meals were placed on the tables and they began to eat some of their food.

"Harry!" Anne, his mother exclaimed walking over and giving him a massive kiss on the cheek. She was a sweet woman. Anne always tried to fight against what his father said but in the end, she was an omega and she was his omega.

"How are you feeling?" Harry wondered lowly. She hadn't been well and he was beginning to get worried about her. His father didn't care much for her health and didn't show much sympathy towards his mate.

"I've been better, darling but enough about that. Is this Alyssa?" His mother questioned before finally turning towards the girl that was with Harry.

"Nice to meet you officially, Luna," Alyssa smiled reaching out her hand to shake Anne's who did. Anne watched the girl for a moment before looking over at Harry giving him a look. Harry knew to remember to ask her what it was about later.

"I've heard that you will be taking over my role very soon," Anne informed. Alyssa's smile faded before she nodded her head, "I've tried to talk to Richard but he's not dropping this idea anytime soon."

Harry and Alyssa both didn't make any comment. They had nothing to say, it was obvious that no matter what was said that the wedding was going to happen. Harry's father was a stubborn man who always got what he wanted.

"I'll let you two eat. I'll come and see you later, Harry," Anne gave her son another kiss on the cheek before smiling at Alyssa and making her way out of the mess hall.

"I'm sorry this is so awkward," Alyssa said. Harry looked over at her and shrugged with a sigh.

"It's bound to be awkward.. but do you know the only way we can deal this?" Harry raised his eyebrows in question.

"What?" She replied with furrowed eyebrows. She was interested in anything that could ease the tension between the two.

"We just got to embrace it," Harry stated before placing his hand on top of Alyssa's that sat on the table. she felt tingles go through her body meanwhile Harry just felt nothing. He felt no sparks and any tingly feelings. He hated it so much.

"Excuse me, alpha?" Nick, one of the packs kitchen hands asked. He looked terrified as this was his first time speaking to the boy. And it was when he was interrupting the Alphas meal.

"Yes?"

"Your father had told me to tell you that since it was your idea to keep the prisoner alive that you must begin to deal with him as soon as possible," Nick informed. Harry sighed, having forgotten about the prisoner at all.

"Very well, tell him I'll be on my way now," Harry commanded making the boy nod his head and walk away. Harry gave Alyssa an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry but it appears duty calls," Harry sighed but Alyssa shook her.

"I understand. After all, I need to get used to you carrying on duties when you become Pack Alpha."

"Thank you for understand. Have a good rest of your day," Harry smiled before standing up. Alyssa smiled back before nodding to say that it was okay for him to leave. Harry then began walking away. He knew that prisoners were always kept on the right side of the house as no members lived in that side as it was not safe to when prisoners were there and the combat room where majority of the guards stayed was in the same corridor.

Harry spotted two guards outside a room, he recognised them both from combat training. Both guards nodded their heads at the soon to be Pack Alpha before opening the door up for him and closing it when he had entered the room.

Harry's eyes scanned the room before they met piercing blue eyes. The hunter was still tied up and seated on the bed and his eyes widened when he spotted Harry entering the room.

"Have you come to kill me?" The hunter questioned with raised eyebrows. Harry felt tingles from just hearing the boys voice but he shook it off.

"I'm not going to kill you," Harry informed.

"Oh, so you're just preparing me for the guy who is going to kill me," Louis replied. Harry felt angry at the boy, he couldn't explain why. He hated that the hunter was so young and doing such a difficult job like hunting. Harry had never felt this type of anger.

"No ones going to kill you. I've told them not to."

"And what makes you so important?" Louis scoffed. He didn't at all believe that this boy had any authority. He did radiate power but Louis could tell he was young and that the wolf probably manage to sneak in the room when he discovered there was a prisoner in there. Harry's skin boiled, his anger becoming worse and worse with every word that the hunter spoke.

"Treat me with respect or I'll make you regret it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason for Harry being so angry towards Louis but you'll have to wait to find out later on in the story 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Question: What do you all think of Alyssa? Do you think she's sweet or that she's hiding a dark side?


	7. This Means War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I'm so greatful for all the comments? I love that you all are getting so into it and thinking of your own ideas of what's happening.
> 
> Lately I've been updating everyday and it's been quite hard so I was wondering what days would be good for a routine. I'm thinking twice a week or something idk
> 
> If you enjoy, leave a comment, kudos and recommend to your friends
> 
> P.s. Alyssa and Louis will meet soon

"Oooh, I'm so scared. Listen, maybe we should leave the threats to the real Alphas? Yeah? Good talk," Louis sassed cheekily. He knew he was testing his luck and it was only a matter of time before he was made to regret it but Louis couldn't help himself. He's always had a problem with authority.

"Do you know who I am?" Harry growled angrily. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. He could practically see red. He didn't understand why the hunter thought it was okay to talk back like that.

"I know you're not very scary, that's for sure. That omega Niall who came and brought me food was scarier than this," Louis laughed to himself. He wanted to see how long it would take for the wolf to snap.

"I'm Harry fucking Styles," the wolf hissed, Louis' eyes widened as he came into realisation of who he was. Louis had already met Harry's father.

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah, oh, shit. It's because of me that you're alive so it's time to start being more nicer to me," Harry said forcefully. He prayed that the boy would actually listen because it was getting harder for Harry to contain his anger.

"I can't promise anything but I'll give it the old Tomlinson try," Louis informed with a shit eating grin. Harry sighed and shook his head at the hunter.

"You truly are not like any other prisoner we've had. You should be screaming. Pleading with us to let you free," Harry remarked in astonishment. He's never had a prisoner laugh or make cheeky comments.

"What can I say? One of a kind," Louis mused. Harry hated how disobedient the hunter was.

"I change my mind, I should just let them kill you," Harry rolled his eyes before shaking his head, "I made a deal with them. If you show me that you are not a threat to this Pack and never will be, I'll set you free."

"Really? That's the plan? Prove that I've fallen in love with puppies and I get to go home and call it a day?" Louis raised his eyebrows in question. His agreement that he had already agreed to with Richard came into mind.

"Well... yeah, pretty much how you can say it," Harry nodded before sighing, "I'm going to untie these ropes okay? But you have to promise that you're not hiding any guns."

"Swear on my life," Louis said before Harry made his way over. He lifted Louis' body with ease and turned him so his back was facing Harry so he could untie the ropes that were holding Louis, hands together.

Once the ropes were taken away, Louis turned around and pinned Harry to the bed whilst he hovered over on top of him. Louis held a blade to Harry's throat, he had it hidden in his pants the entire time he was tied up.

"You promised you didn't have weapons," Harry reminded making Louis cut a small cut on his neck. Louis watched as it bled and then healed up again. Harry healed faster than the average werewolf as he was a soon to be Pack Alpha.

"I promised I had no guns. This..." Louis made another cut on Harry's neck and watched it heal again, "... is not a gun."

"Remember our deal. Show me you're not a threat and you can go home. If I'm dead, you've got no one on your side. They'll slaughter you for murdering their future Alpha."

"Suppose you're right," Louis agreed before he climbed off Harry, he held a hand for Harry to take to help him up. Harry let him but winced when his hand began to sting.

"Really?"

"Whoops, did I still have my knife in my hands?" Louis gasped before putting the knife away. He felt pretty good about himself now. However, Harry was holding himself back from letting his wolf just take over. Harry shook it off before walking over to the door of the room and turning back to Louis.

"Now, time for you to meet the Pack."

 

  
.

.

.

"Jay!" The group of hunters all jumped at the scream and began to gather around where Thomas was sprinting into the camp, "Where's Jay?"

The leader of the group came into view and Thomas widened his eyes at her. He hated that he had to give her the news but after what Louis had just done for him, Thomas owed him.

"Thomas, are y-"

"Not now, father. Mrs Tomlinson, I need to tell you something," Thomas informed. Jay frowned before she looked around not being able to see her son.

"Where's Louis? I know he went with you?" Jay said before Thomas sighed and redirected his gaze away from her.

"It was all my fault, he let me navigate our way to the Crescents but-"

"Well done, son-"

"Not now, father. This isn't about your stupid idea of me being the perfect hunter. That's Louis. He's the reason I'm still alive. He saved me. He saved me because it was your dumbass idea to take an inexperienced teenaged boy on a hunt," Thomas snapped angrily. His father was taken back from his sons outburst.

"Where's Louis now?" Jay wondered, "Is he dead?" She hated to think of the unthinkable but she had to ask. Jay prayed that he wasn't because he was pretty much all she had left besides Lottie.

"I don't know if he's alive or not, he was captured. I stupidly got us to step into the Bloodmoon's territory," Thomas looked down in regret, "Louis told me to run, he saved me."

Louis, in Thomas' eye was a hero. Before the hunting incident he thought that Louis was scary and intimidating despite his height. Thomas never thought that Louis would ever in a million years save his life like that.

"Bloodmoon? Richard Styles' pack?" Jay questioned and cringed when she saw Thomas confirm her worst nightmares. She turned to the young girls behind her.

"Jade, you will begin a spell that locks onto Louis. This will allow us to see what he sees and feel what he feels," Jay commanded. The petite girl nodded and walked towards the large tent that they used for magic.

Jade was one of the witches that the Silencers had rescued from a pack they hunted. They had captured in hope to use her power to gain strength and knowledge but it didn't stop them from becoming slaughtered by the Silencers and when they discovered Jade, they gave her a home.

"Luke and Michael, I want you to start training harder with the new recruits. Up the training hours, I don't care. We need to be prepared for a war. We need to let them know that The Silencers are not someone to mess with. That you do not, cannot cross us," Jay said looking around at her people. Like and Michael nodded at their commands whilst other members of the Silencers yelled in agreement to Jays words.

"What's the plan?" Someone questioned from the crowd. Jay smirked wickedly.

"We are going to kill all of them when they least expect it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter question: What do you think about Louis? And what do you think is going to happen? And how about that larry meeting?


	8. Meeting the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday my loves. I was extremely busy but here's the update. I also post this book on wattpad. It normally gets posted there first. My user is @abbeymcdiarmid
> 
> And check out my other larry story on here please.
> 
> If you enjoy, leave a comment, kudos and recommend to your friends x

Louis shivered as the cold air hit his body, it made a smile reach his lips. He loved it. He had spent the last day locked away in a room and being able to feel the breeze on his skin felt like heaven.

Harry watched him with a raised eyebrow. He was being serious earlier when he said that Louis was nothing like any prisoner that they've ever had.

Normally, prisoners wouldn't even last a night at Bloodmoon. They were either killed or they took their own lives. That's the one thing Harry wants to change when he comes into leadership. He doesn't want their prisoners to suffer unless they need to.

"So, you're seriously trusting me to be around all these wolves?" Louis wondered looking over at Harry who scoffed.

"Right, because you could kill an entire pack," Harry rolled his eyes. The hunter was extremely confident in his combat skills and it made Harry want to just laugh at the boy.

"Don't underestimate me otherwise it will be the last thing you do," Louis said narrowing his eyes.

"You're like what, 5 inches tall? Not exactly something to be afraid of," The alpha shot back making Louis cross his arms as they walked towards the mess hall where everyone was still eating.

All eyes were suddenly on them. Some wolves growled towards them but Harry gave them a warning glance. He understood Louis was the enemy but it made him angry that the wolves were treating him like that.

"May I have your attention? Louis Tomlinson may stay unharmed at all costs, no matter what. I don't give a fuck if you're angry or annoyed or whatever. Don't hurt him," Harry commanded. Louis shivered at his tone involuntarily. Louis should've been afraid but he felt so safe by Harry's side.

Louis told himself it was because Harry was the Alpha, of course. What other reason could there be?

The Pack began to chatter but all of it just turned into background sound. Louis jumped when someone placed a hand on his shoulder, he was getting ready to strike when he noticed it was an older woman.

"Hi darling, sorry to startle you but I was just wanting to say hello. I'm Anne, Harry's mother. I'm so glad to meet you even though it's under horrible circumstances."

"I'm Louis," He greeted. Anne smiled sadly and nodded her hand at the young hunter.

"I knew your father. I was there when you were born. I'm sorry to hear about his passing. He was a great man," Anne said. Louis smiled hardly and nodded.

"Yeah, he was, wasn't he?" Louis agreed. Harry remained neutral, not sure what to say. All his senses were just saying hold him. However he just kept his hands to himself.

Anne grabbed Louis hand and closed her eyes before a soft smile fell upon her lips before she gave the smile over to Harry. Louis frowned, confused about what had just happened.

"My mother isn't an ordinary wolf. Her father was a witch and her mother was a wolf, thus making her both. With a single touch, she can see glimpse of who you truly are underneath," Harry explained. Louis' eyes widened, it was almost unheard of having a witch within wolves.

Ever since the old witch, Amara casted the moon curse on the wolves, witches have been hunted down to taunt her from her grave. It was rare to see one apart of a pack even if she only was half.

"This Pack has a witch?" Louis questioned.

"Correction. We have two witches. Our other witch Camilla isn't here right now. She did a hard spell last night and so she is resting," Harry answered.

"Anne, Harry!"

"That's my cue," Anne giggled walking away as another young man joined them. Louis had not seen this person before. He definitely was not an alpha because he was wearing an apron and was holding a wooden platter of food. Omega.

"Why does she always leave when I come over?" He wondered with a pout. Harry scoffed and shook his head at the omega.

"Every time you see her, you ramble about random shit. She's the Pack Luna. She has things to do," Harry stated before the man locked eyes with Louis, he sent a soft smile at the hunter.

The boy sighed before he met eyes with Louis, a sweet smile settled over the omegas features before he waved at the hunter.

"Hi, I'm Niall. You must be Louis. I work in the kitchen and I figured you must be hungry. I know I am," The omega smiled before handing over the platter of food that he walked over with.

"Wh- Thank you," Louis said sincerely. He was shocked they were even feeding him. Louis was a prisoner and they were feeding him roast beef? Louis wondered why he's never been captured here before, feels like a vacation rather than a prison.

"It's okay and I was wondering if it's okay if Alpha Harry that I could take you to a better sleeping place. You could bunk with me in the omega quarters. You'll feel safe and comfortable there," Niall informed looking over at Harry for permission.

"I'm sorry, Niall. But if you have forgotten, Louis is a werewolf hunter. You being a werewolf makes it very dangerous for him to be in the place that you sleep, amongst other omegas as well. For the time being he will be staying with me," Harry replied. Niall's shoulders slumped in defeat. He was excited for getting someone to share his room with.

"I'm staying with you?"

"Too right you are. I can't trust you with omegas, or any other wolf for that matter. Once you've shown me that you can be by yourself, you can bunk with Niall," Harry stated. Niall smiled happily before waving goodbye and going back to his kitchen duties.

"I don't want to stay with you," Louis snapped. Harry's wolf growled but he managed to keep it to himself. He needed to calm down and stop getting angry at pointless shit.

"I'm sorry, did you forget about the fact that you're a prisoner and not a guest?" Harry raised his eyebrows making Louis narrow his eyes. The hunters hands gripped onto the platter of the food tightly as he glared at the Alpha, "Behave or I'll send you back to your room."

"Okay, Daddy."

Harry's head snapped in Louis' direction, he wasn't sure why he felt a weird feeling when Louis called him that. Louis raised his eyebrows when he noticed but he then shook his off.

"Sit down and eat. I'll be back," Harry told the hunter who nodded without saying a word and sat down to begin eating his meal. He was absolutely starving.

Harry watched him for a moment before walking over, grabbing Liam by the shirt and pulling him out of the mess hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Question: What do you think about Louis and Harry at the moment? And what do you think Anne saw?


	9. Spells and Witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. My boyfriend is going through a hard time and I really needed to be there for him.
> 
> If you enjoy, leave a comment, kudos and recommend to your friends xx
> 
> P.s. There may or may not be a larry moment next chapter :D

"I don't fucking think so," Louis exclaimed in disbelief. He shook his head at the omega which made Niall sigh. He was so exhausted and was just ready to go to bed.

"Come on, Louis, you need to pitch in too if you're going to live here," Niall replied.

"Hey, that's not fair. I'm a prisoner so therefore I don't have a choice in the matter," Louis shot back pointing an accusing finger at Niall. The omega rolled his eyes at the hunter before sighing again.

"It's only for the afternoon. You just have to help me get all these ingredients for Camilla."

Camilla. Louis recognised the name from the conversation with Anne earlier. She had told Louis the news about how Camilla was a witch.

"Ingredients? For a spell?" Louis questioned. He was suddenly now interested in what Niall wanted him to help him with.

"Yeah. Camilla always makes me go and get her ingredients when they are close by but when it's too far out of the territory, Harry gets it for her," Niall answered. He grabbed a bag from the table in the mess hall and sent a smile to Louis.

"Well what does she need?"

"Yarrow, mug-wort, jasmine, lavender and lavender incense. She's got most of it, we just have to get the yarrow and mug-wort from down in the green house," Niall informed before gesturing for Louis to follow him as they began their journey.

"You have a green house?"

"Yes, Louis. We aren't savages. We do grow things to help our witches and to help our feed. Did you think we just hunted deer all day?" Niall laughed but then stopped when he saw Louis' blank face, "Oh my god, you thought we hunted deer all day."

"Can you blame me?" Louis exclaimed. Niall nodded his head quickly.

"Yes, yes, I can!" Niall shot back with a smile. Louis narrowed his eyes at the omega. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be getting along with the species that he was raised to hate.

"Oh, shut it. Let's go get these ingredients and watch ourselves a spell."

.  
.  
.

  
Camilla lit up the incense with her hand, Louis' eyes widened with how much power she possessed. She grabbed the oil she had crafted with the ingredients and anointed herself on the base of her hands, feet, shoulders and in between both eyes.

Niall couldn't make it to watch it because he had to go to sleep so he could wake up early to make breakfast for everyone in the kitchen in the morning. Louis was a bit upset because he thought it would have been fun to watch it with Niall but he understood.

After all, he had just spent the last five hours with the omega because they got lost and couldn't find where the greenhouse was and then they didn't know what was yarrow and what was mug wort. Luckily, Anne was there and helped them out as she was helping Camilla anyway.

Camilla then gave a smile to Louis and gave him a look to come forward.

Louis took a step to her and held out his hand. She took the knife in her hand from the platter on the ground and sliced a cut into Louis' skin. He whined and watched as his blood dropped into the dirt.

Camilla handed him a rag after before giving him a smile. Louis nodded, stepped back and wrapped the rag around his hand to stop any serious bleeding.

Witches called the place between their eyes the Third eye. This allowed them to have sight of both the inner and outer worlds.

Camilla positioned herself more comfortably and closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Ancient wisdom, third eye,  
journey me through the sky,  
bless me the information I seek,  
as I will it, so mote it be"

She repeated this three times and then her eyes fluttered and she gasped. Louis watched on, curious to what was happening.

The candles were flickering and Louis felt a gush of wind flow past him. When the witch at his camp would do a spell, it felt different to what this one did.

Louis watched the drops of his blood float into the air. Camilla was shaking and was muttering words under her breathe but Louis couldn't hear it. He could see that her nose was beginning to bleed. Anne widened her eyes.

"Quick, blow out the candles!"

Louis jumped and aided Niall and Anne in blowing out the candles before Camilla dropped and seemed to be unconscious. Anne ran to her side, cradling her face.

"Is she okay?" Louis wondered with worry written all over his features.

"She just needs rest. She hasn't done a proper spell since..." Anne trailed off staring at Louis as if she was about to say something she shouldn't.

"Since what?"

"Is Louis in there?" Louis' voice heard Harry walking towards the tent that they were in. Harry then peaked his head through the opening before spotting the hunter. He saw that he had interrupted something when he spotted the way Louis was annoyed. He really wanted Anne to finish the sentence, "Oops."

"Hi," Louis said with narrowed eyes. Harry shrugged his shoulders before entering the tent.

"I just came to get you because it's really late and you should get to bed," Harry stated. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Where am I staying again?"

"With me," Harry answered.

"I thought you were joking," Louis frowned with a sigh. He had hoped more like.

"I wasn't," Harry said before looking over at his mother and Camilla who was now beginning to wake up.  Camilla rubbed at her eyes and then looked over at Louis with wide ones.

She then turned and whispered something in Anne's ear. It was even too quiet for Harry to hear because all that he could hear was Louis' heart beating.

"I'm going to take Camilla to her room," Anne informed before she helped Camilla up. When they walked past, Anne took a hold of Louis' wrapped up hand and muttered a few words.

He felt the pain leave him slowly before the wound had closed up. He gave her an appreciated smile before they began to leave the tent.

"Our turn now," Harry commanded before he began to walk out of the tent. Louis followed after him, only now realising how tired he actually was.

They past many members of the pack who bowed their heads at Harry in respect and then glared at Louis. He didn't blame them. He was a hunter who had killed many of their kind.

Harry and Louis walked through the Pack House until they finally reached a room. The alpha pushed it open and Louis took in how big the room was. Perks of being the leader.

"We are sharing the bed. That way I can tell if you try leave the room," Harry said. Louis couldn't understand how he couldn't see the Alpha in Harry when he first met him.  Harry definitely was radiating power and lots of it.

"I don't fuck-" Harry gave Louis a look to shut up and Louis decided not to fight back this time. Too exhausted to even argue.

"I'll give you some of my clothes," Harry informed moving to his dresser and pulling out some clothes before throwing them at Louis who caught them quickly.

He put the clothing on and heard Harry laugh at how big the clothing was on him. It wasn't a secret that Louis was small and Harry was way bigger. His shirt almost felt like a dress.

"Shut it," Louis glared in annoyance. He hated his height. He hated how small he was.

"Just go to sleep," Harry shot back. Louis crawled into bed welcoming the feeling of soft sheets on his skin.

Louis closed his eyes slowly and felt the other side of the bed dip. He knew it was Harry and he should have told him to fuck off but he didn't. Louis felt safe with him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Question: What do you think was happening with Anne and Camilla? What did she see? Also, what do you think is happening between Harry and Louis?


	10. Cuddle Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, how are you all??  
> First I just want to say how happy I am that so many of you are enjoying this. I love all your comments and thoughts on what's happening. It's so appreciated.  
> This was a filler chapter because I don't want to rush the plot at all because I love taking my time with things.
> 
> Please feel free to message/follow me on Wattpad. I'll love to interact with you all and Love Actually Bites is always posted there first.. my user is abbeymcdiarmid

"Louis... wake up."

The hunter refused to open his eyes and snuggled more into his pillow. One of the things that Louis loved the most was sleep. Especially because that whole time he was tied up in that room, he did not let himself sleep. He wanted to be in alert just in case someone tried to attack him.

"Louis," He continued to ignore the voice and smiled as he cuddled into his pillow. God, it was comfy.

He was flicked on the forehead which made him open his eyes instantly. Louis' eyes widened when he realised that he was actually snuggling into Harry and not a pillow. He pushed himself away and sat up to look at the wolf.

Harry almost looked disappointed but Louis brushed it off. He cleared his throat and watched when Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Cozy?" Harry questioned with a smirk on his lips. Louis wanted to hit him. Like really hard but he held himself back.

"I wasn't meant to do that," Louis admitted.

"Hmmm, I'm sure," Harry laughed. Louis narrowed his eyes at the wolf. This was a different side of Harry that he hadn't seen. Harry was being playful. Which only made Louis want to hit him even harder.

"So, what slavery act are you making me do today? Harvesting trees? Creating mountains?" Louis said. He was well aware of Harry's eyes trailing down his body but he just shook it over. It was nothing.

"You are going to be spending the day with me," Harry replied. Louis felt himself jolt with excitement because he knew what this meant. He was going to finally be able to see some action.

"Oh, yeah, that's cool," Louis stated. Fuck yeah

Harry then stood from the bed, walked to his dressed and pulled out a towel before throwing it to Louis. The hunter frowned at Harry and placed the towel on the bed beside him.

"Look, I'm a werewolf and my senses are heightened and I'm sorry to say but you fucking reek and you need to shower," Harry informed making Louis go bright red. He had forgotten that he hadn't showered in a while.

"Right, sorry," Louis stood up from the bed. He looked over at Harry who pointed to the bathroom, Louis then entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Louis just let the shower water wash over him, he was deep in thought. Had Thomas reached home? Was his mother okay? He hated that he hadn't seen her in a while. Ever since his father had passed, he hadn't really spent much time away from his mother.

Louis never thought he would ever be captured. He believed he had trained enough to never let that happen. He was obviously wrong and he just prayed that Thomas made it home.

"Louis, are you okay in there?" Harry questioned from outside the door to the bathroom. Louis had been in there for a while now and he was beginning to worry the hunter had found a way to sneak through the bathroom window.

"I'm fine," Louis answered before washing himself with soap and washing his hair before turning off the water. Louis went to grab the towel to dry himself off when he realised he had left it out there.

The hunter freaked out but then took a deep breathe. He had already looked weak too many times. Louis needed to show them that he was strong and small things didn't bother him.

And of course that's the only reason Louis walked out of the bathroom completely naked whilst making sure he moved his hips as he walked over to grab his towel. The only reason.

Harry's eyes raked over Louis' body which made the hunter want to just roll around in the look of shock and lust that Harry had. The wolf was taking it all in. The creamy skin that looked so soft to touch and the little droplets of water that was covered over his body.

"May lord have mercy on me," Harry muttered under his breathe making Louis frown because he had not heard it.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot to bring my towel," Louis informed hiding a small smile.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Common mistake," Harry replied, his eyes scanning Louis' body. Harry shook his head and cleared his throat trying to shake any thoughts that were in his mind. His inner wolf was screaming at him but he once again pushed it to the side. Time to calm down.

Louis wrapped himself in the towel and missed the look of disappointment on Harry's face. Harry cleared his throat again.

"Can I have some clothes?" The hunter wondered. Harry widened his eyes, nodded and let out a laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had forgotten that the hunter needed a new pair.

"Oh, shit, yeah, sorry," Harry said as he walked over to the dresser but not before nearly tripping on the way because of how badly he was lost in his own thoughts. Hart grabbed out one of his old shirts and pants that was smaller on him and passed it to Louis.

"Thank you," Louis told him before dropping the towel and getting changed. Harry made himself look away to give the hunter more privacy but it made Louis smirk. Harry wasn't the big bad alpha that everyone made him out to be, "So what's the time, Mr Wolf?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis who was now putting on his shoes before looking over at the clock that was above the dressed, "It's 9am. We need to get going now."

Louis and Harry both then walked out of the room and down the hallway. The hunter just followed Harry as he didn't know his way around the Pack House.

"So what are we doing today?" Louis asked with raised eyebrows. He was excited to see what duties they had to do today.

"First, we have to have breakfast."

"Oh, I see. Big bad alpha can't skip breakfast otherwise he gets a sore tummy," Louis laughed teasingly. Harry glared at him but didn't say anything back. There was something that made Harry so angry at Louis, especially when he wouldn't do what Harry had told him. The wolf just wanted Louis to submit and do what he was told. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What do you think is going to happen and what would you like to happen?


	11. Feelings

"Breakfaaaaast, breaaaaakfast," Louis sung dancing in his seat whilst Harry glared at him. Harry was getting seriously pissed off.

"Can you fucking stop? You've been singing that for the past twenty minutes," Harry snapped making Louis smirk at him.

"Oh, is this annoying you? I'm so very sorry," Louis replied placing his hand on his heart.

"Are you actually though?" Harry questioned with raised eyebrows. Louis smiled again.

"Not even close," Louis answered cheekily, "Breakfaaaaast, breaaaaakfast."

Harry slammed his hand on the table and everyone in the mess hall turned their heads to him. Harry looked around, embarrassed at everyone's eyes on him.

Louis laughed as Niall came up with two food trays in hand. He put one in front of Louis and the other in front of Harry.

"Thank you, Niall," Harry informed before he began to eat his food. Niall didn't walk off however, he stayed standing before he looked between Harry and Louis.

"Is it working?"  Niall wondered and Louis nodded happily before looking over at Harry who was now looking confused.

"We want to share rooms so Louis is trying to annoy you so much that you want to move him in with me," Niall explained.

"Oh really? Is that all you want? Yeah, sure, that's fine," Harry smiled. Niall and Louis both exchanged shocked looks before smiling.

"Really?"

"Fuck, no. Now I know your plan and if you try it again, I will chain him up," Harry said.

"Kinky," Niall smirked with a wink before he walked off leaving Louis wide eyed and almost choking on his food. Harry sighed before beginning to eat again.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder which made him turn around. He smiled sweetly when he saw that it was Alyssa. All this time with Louis, he had pretty much forgotten about her.

"Hi, Harry," She waved with a cute smile on her lips. Louis frowned at her.

"Please, sit down with us," Harry offered to which she nodded and took a seat next to Harry. Alyssa didn't even bother looking over at Louis.

"Yes, hi, hello, I'm Louis," The hunter smirked. Harry rolled his eyes at him but when Harry wasn't looking, Alyssa sent him a glare which only made Louis laugh.

"What have you been up to?" Harry questioned trying to make conversation. He hated that it was still awkward but that's what happens when you're arranged to marry someone.

"Just omega duties which is also another reason I came over. Your mother came to me and told me that the hunter-"

"Call me Louis, please. The hunter is far too formal."

"-should come and help with the baking for the feast tonight. She said that we need all the hands we can get," Alyssa finished. Louis was still smirking because he loved how easy it was to annoy the female omega.

Harry looked over at Louis who only just realised what Alyssa had said.  Louis shook his head with wide eyes. He did not want to spend the day with the blonde haired girl. He also really liked the thought of spending the day with Harry doing alpha activities.

Harry took notice and smirked, "What a wonderful idea!"

"You fucking dick," Louis mouthed to Harry which only made Harry's smirk wider. Alyssa smiled and looked at Louis.

"Awesome! It's going to be so much fun. Niall keeps talking about you and I'll love to get to know you," Alyssa said making Louis smile fakely.

"Yes, I'm so excited," Louis replied. Harry laughed but coughed to try to cover it up. Alyssa stood up from the table and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder rubbing a few soothing circles with her thumb.

"I'm glad. I'll see you later, Harry?" Alyssa wondered. The Alpha nodded his head and gave her a wide grin before she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Why the hell did you do that? What the fuck?" Louis exclaimed leaning forward to flick Harry but the alpha grabbed his hand before he could. Tingles ran up both of their arms, "I didn't want to do that."

"You keep forgetting that you are not a guest. You're a prisoner," Harry reminded, "You're not even supposed to want to do anything here."

Louis let his words sink in. Harry was right. The hunter didn't willingly come and stay with the Bloodmoon Pack.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll hurt someone?" Louis questioned timidly. He really did want to spend the day doing alpha activities.

"You'll be with Niall, I know you won't," Harry answered. The Alpha had watched how close the omega and hunter had gotten in such a short amount of time but Niall had the effect on people.

"Someone say my name?" Niall joined them with a smile. Harry was preparing himself for any rabble that Niall would begin.

"Louis will be helping the feast tonight. Can you get him prepared?" Harry asked. Niall nodded and smiled at Louis who stood up from his seat.

"Are you sure I can't just go with you?" Louis raised his eyebrows in question. Harry almost smiled at that. He knew the hunter was looking forward to it but he knew Louis had to help around the Pack if he wanted to prove he wasn't a danger to them.

"No, you can't."

Louis looked almost upset, like he had been wounded with Harry's answer. It made his inner wolf howl at him but he guessed it was because it felt bad for pushing Louis to do something else. Louis is very stubborn after all.

"Alright, well I'll see you later?" Louis sighed before following after Niall who walked away from their table. Harry watched after them quietly with a pained expression before standing up and going to complete his duties for the day.

Louis followed Niall into the back of the kitchen where Niall handed the hunter an apron.

"What's wrong?" Niall wondered when he noticed how quiet Louis was being. From all the times that he had seen the hunter, he had been loud and extremely sarcastic.

"It's just... Can I talk to you about something? You have to keep it to yourself," Louis informed and Niall nodded.

"Yeah, whatever you need to say. I'll keep it to myself," Niall reassured sweetly. The omega in him making him turn all motherly. He rubbed Louis' shoulder with his hand letting him know that it was okay to talk.

"I'm starting to feel these things that I can't explain.. I don't want to feel this way, I hate it. I hate it, Niall. I just want it to stop but every fibre of my body screams at me. I want to hate Harry but why am I being drawn to him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What do think of Alyssa? And what do you think is found to happen?


	12. Preparing The Food

"Alright, thank you all for coming to help prepare this feast. It's the proper time in the year that we celebrate the moon goddess. We honestly wouldn't be able to have finished this event without your help. I've been holding the feast for years now. This year will be my last," Anne smiled sadly as she looked around at her Pack.

"She's so lovely," Niall cooed quietly. Louis swore the omega had love hearts in his eyes when he looked at his Luna.

"In love?" Louis joked. Niall rolled his eyes at the hunter while Anne continued talking in the background.

"For a hunter you don't know that much about werewolves and their packs. Luna is the female leader of the pack obviously. We look to her for guidance, love and reassurance. She's practically mother and friend to us all," Niall explained. Louis nodded.

"So it's kind of like a big family?" Louis raised his eyebrows in question. Niall nodded.

"We are a big family. You're apart of it now."

"Niall, I'm a prisoner," Louis reminded.

"I've told you. I don't care and refuse to see you that way," Niall replied stubbornly. Alyssa, who was standing near where Anne was, glared at the pair.

"Would you please be more quiet? I'm trying to listen to Luna," Alyssa said. Niall kept his mouth shut but Louis scoffed. He was about to say something when he felt some sticky substance on his arm. Louis looked over at Niall to see him giggling, he had thrown some of the cake batter that he was mixing at Louis.

"Niall, I swear to fucking god," Louis narrowed his eyes pointing an accusing finger at the male omega. Niall smiled as he continued to stir the cake batter.

"I'll keep doing it. Stop tempting me," Niall shot back. Louis brought out a cheeky side to him and he loved it. Niall has never felt so free.

"I'll make sure to sneak into your bunk-"

"And kill us right? You're a hunter. That's what you do at least. You kill our kind," Alyssa joined the conversation with a snappy tone making Anne stop talking and everyone's attention turn to them. Louis raised his eyebrows. She obviously wanted to start something and Louis wish Alyssa knew that she wasn't going to be able to finish it.

"What you need to do is butt out of our conversation," Louis said. The omegas seemed to agree with what Alyssa had said. All believing that Louis was dangerous. Alyssa opened her mouth to speak but Anne held up her hand to stop her.

"Louis is not a threat. I've seen his true self. I feel as if he's been with us always. We do not judge people on the way they were raised. We don't judge them on what they believe is right. We're all equals in this world. Let's act like it," Anne informed wisely smiling at the hunter. Louis felt pride run through his body and warm him right up. For some reason her approval meant a lot to Louis.

"Thank you, Luna," Louis nodded his head in thanks. It was strange because he found himself feeling like he was a part of the pack. Anne gave him a sweet smile.

"You, of course, are only ever allowed to call me Anne," She replied. God, Louis loved this woman to pieces already, "Now please continue your tasks so we can enjoy this food."

Niall laughed as he flicked some more batter over at Louis. The hunter narrowed his eyes at him before shaking his head and flicking some of his at Niall. Anne laughed at the pair having fun and remembered when she was doing the same with her friends while preparing for the feast when she was younger.

The doors to the kitchens opened before two men entered, they both walked over to Anne and whispered in her ear before she nodded towards Louis. The two men walked over and Louis raised his eyebrows.

Niall became quiet and bowed down his head in submission. Louis was beyond confused.

"I'm afraid we haven't met. I'm Liam, I'm going to be the future Beta of Bloodmoon," He held out a hand for Louis to shake which Louis complied.

"I'm Louis."

"Harry's told me," Liam smirked before looking over at Niall was standing beside Louis, "Niall."

"H-hi Liam, nice to see you," Niall stuttered. Liam smiled sweetly and Louis watched when Niall began to blush at future Betas attention on him. Oh yeah. Something was going on there.

"I hope you've been doing well. I'll have to come to visit you this afternoon. But for now I'm afraid, I have to leave. I was sent to retrieve Louis for Harry."

"For Harry?" Louis questioned, "What does he want?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I was just given the order to bring you to him," Liam explained before smiling at Niall and turning around to walk out the door. Louis took off his apron and placed it on the table and brushed off the flour that was in his shirt.

"I'll see you later then, Niall," Louis told him making Niall nod his head and continue his work. Alyssa sent Liam a sweet smile but gave the hunter a glare when he walked past. Louis just rolled his eyes.

Louis followed the pair down out of the kitchen and out of the mess hall toward the fields that the Pack for training. He could see Harry, the alpha was shirtless and his chest was glistening with sweat as he stood in the blazing sun supervising the combat training wolves that were in front of him.

They finally reached the group and where Harry was and Louis felt like he could breathe fresh air. Well barely, Louis felt his breathing hitch seeing Harry shirtless.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Someone called from the crowd. Louis wanted to glare at whoever it was. Harry finally turned to Louis and smirked. The hunter knew he was up to something and now he was beginning to worry.

"Louis is about to kick all your asses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Did you see that moment between Liam and Niall?


	13. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support. It actually means the world to me and motivates me to write so much more!
> 
> P.s. Something big happens next chapterrr

"Come on, who's next?" Louis smirked as his last opponent limped over to the sidelines. Harry stood with his arms and laugh loudly at the sour looks his Pack was giving him but his wolf was screaming with pride.

"I think you've scared most of them off," Harry said which made Louis smile widely. He was loving the attention Harry was giving. Louis felt so important.

Louis watched as a bigger man stepped forward. He had muscles and a massive tattoo against his chest with glaring eyes.

"If you think you're up for the challenge," The man smirked. Louis took a step back, he was afraid he wouldn't be up for the challenge but he quickly stood tall. The hunter was extremely stubborn.

"Are you kidding me? What a fucking piece of cake," Louis replied. The man narrowed his eyes and took a step forward before raising his fist to strike Louis but the hunter was too quick and dodged it with ease.

The man tried his hardest but Louis always intercepting his moves. He was growing frustrated and getting angrier by the minute.

"And I thought you were skilled in combat. How sad for you," Louis taunted with a smirk. He was a major shit stirrer.

It was then that the man let his wolf take over, his clothes ripped to shreds and he transformed into a grey wolf. The wolf bared its teeth at Louis, making a show of getting ready to jump and strike at the hunter.

Louis jumped when he heard a growl behind him and was pushed behind Harry quickly. His eyes were bright red and he was staring at the wolf.

"Back the fuck down now," Harry growled. The man ignored him and went to snap his teeth at Louis once again. Harry's growls grew louder and he moved his arm to cover Louis to make sure that nothing would happen, "I said back the fuck down. That's an order. I suggest you take it before I rip your head off."

The wolf finally bowed his head in submission with a whine before transforming back into his human form.

"I'll take him away," One of the men from the side lines informed and beckoned the man to follow him. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down and Louis did the same.

"I'll take over the class. Just take Louis home and get ready for the feast tonight," Liam said. Harry nodded and Louis ignored the feeling of comfort when Liam said home. It wasn't his home. He was still a prisoner.

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and made him walk towards the Pack House. The hunter was shaking and Harry could feel it.

"It's okay, love. I'm sorry I made you do that," Harry let his wolf take over for him. Louis loved the attention. He loved the comforting. He just loved this side to Harry.

Louis wasn't shaking because he was afraid of what had just happened. He was shaking because of the power that Harry gave off earlier when telling the other wolf to back down. It made Louis want to submit to him so badly.

They had finally made into the Pack House and Harry was now pushing open the door to his room. Louis felt safe straight away, the whole room smelt of Harry. He didn't know what it was, ever since he had admitted to Niall what he had been feeling the pull to Harry was stronger.

He's sure that if he told the male omega this that Niall would scream and scream. Let's just say that Niall really wants them together.

"Are you okay?" Harry questioned searching for any signs of pain on Louis' face and looking to see if Louis had injured himself at all.

"I'm fine, would I be able to have a quick shower?" Louis wondered. Harry nodded.

"There's towels already in there."

"Thank you," Louis said timidly before making his way into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Harry felt like it was the first time he could breathe when the bathroom door closed.

He still felt angry about the man who he recognised as Mike nearly attacking Louis. He had let his wolf take over and he became protective really quickly.

Harry decided to lay out the clothes that his mother had brought for Louis for the feast on the bed so it would be easier for the hunter to change. Harry then got ready himself.

He heard the shower turn off and he sat down on the bed next to the clothes that were laid out. What he wasn't expecting was to see Louis walk out of the bathroom completely naked towards him. His eyes widened and he felt his inner wolf get happy, along with something else.

Louis, however, was trying to keep himself calm. He had spent the entire shower talking himself into this. He made himself over to the clothes and smiled when he noticed Harry still hadn't said anything and was still watching him.

"Oh, thanks for the clothes."

"Leave them off."

"What was that?" Louis frowned and Harry quickly shook his head. The hunter got changed into the clothes and was finally finished getting ready.

"Oh nothing," Harry said before smiling, "Ready to go?"

Louis nodded with a small smile before they made their way out of Harry's room and toward the mess hall.

"So what's the whole point of this event?" Louis asked. He had been meaning to ask this question the entire day.

"About a few thousands years ago, there was a woman named Amara. She was one of the most strongest witches who lived. She fell in love with a man named Dimitri, he was a kind man but one night he was killed by a wolf. She couldn't live without him and so she made the ultimate sacrifice," Harry explained. Louis listened intently, "She summoned the moon goddess, the one who is responsible for bringing us the light at night. Amara begged and begged for Dimitri's resurrection. The moon goddess gave her that wish but since it was the wolf that had killed Dimitri, it affected what he was when he came back. He was part human. Part wolf. And that marked the day that werewolves began."

"And you celebrate that day?" Louis raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure why they would celebrate it.

"Being a werewolf isn't a curse. It's who we are. And we've always been proud of that," Harry informed. They had reached the door of the mess hall, "I hope you learn to be proud of us as well."

The pair entered the mess hall. The tables that were normally placed all around the hall were pushed to the side of the room. Music was playing and majority of the Pack members were laughing and dancing around.

"This is..."

"Amazing right? It's one of our biggest celebrations of the years," Harry said before he smiled at the hunter, "I'll get us some drinks. Go have some fun."

Harry disappeared into the crowd to where the drinks obviously were. Louis felt odd standing by himself. He felt odd to be at a event celebrating werewolves when he was a werewolf hunter. His life had changed drastically over the past few days.

"Excuse me? I couldn't help but notice you were all alone and I just wanted to ask... do you want to dance?"

Louis turned his head to see a raven haired man, the hunter had seen him a few times around the Pack House and at combat training earlier, "You don't even know me."

"You're Louis," The man smiled cheekily.

"Then I don't even know you," Louis replied. Louis was extremely cheeky and loved making everyone work for it. The man was extremely attractive and the hunter was definitely attracted to him. The man smiled before reaching out his hand for Louis to shake.

"I'm Zayn."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What do you think is going to happen between Zayn and Louis?


	14. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love this chapter :))

"And that's how I became a member of Bloodmoon," Zayn informed with a laugh. He felt like he could the hunter anything.

"You're such an idiot!" Louis laughed after Zayn had finished telling his story. Louis was having a really good time. Zayn was excellent company. They had been hanging out for the past two hours now, Harry still hadn't returned with their drinks.

"I got lost okay? And I just found myself here. Now I'm apart of the Pack and it's the happiest I've ever been," Zayn replied with a sweet smile. They weren't even dancing anymore, they were just swaying to the music.

"I'm glad you found this Pack actually. Think tonight would be pretty boring without you," Louis admitted cheekily. Zayn nodded.

"It would. I am great company aren't I?" Zayn shot back. Louis laughed at him.

"I was going to say the same but since you're being so cocky, I take it back!" Louis giggled making Zayn smile widely. He was enjoying his night and was definitely glad he had approached Louis. He was afraid at first but he's glad he pushed himself to make the move.

"In that case, I was going to keep this from you but you're a horrible dancer and I have already lost count how many times you've stepped on my feet," Zayn remarked cheekily.

"How dare you! I'm a great dancer."

"Keep telling yourself that and you might just believe it," Zayn teased making Louis pinch his arms and they both began laughing loudly.

Meanwhile, sitting a few metres away was a glaring Harry. When he had gone to return with the drinks earlier, he had spotted Louis with Zayn and decided to watch and see what would happen. He was not happy that Zayn had built up the courage. Louis had been with Zayn now the entire night and it was annoying Harry to no end. He hated seeing Zayn make Louis smile and laugh like that.

"You're so obvious."

Harry stopped his glaring for a moment when he felt someone sit next to him. It made him look away from Louis and Zayn so he could see who it was. It was Liam and he had the biggest smirk on his face which just made Harry want to smack him.

"Obvious about what?" Harry asked making Liam roll his eyes. The alpha was so oblivious to his own feelings.

"You, being jealous. I could tell from a mile away. Just go up and make everyone know he's yours," Liam said. Harry shook his head.

"It's not like-"

"Don't even start. Like I said, it's obvious. I know you just met but what if he's your mate, Harry. You're so pulled to him so quickly. How do you explain that?" Liam raised his eyebrows.

"Simple, I don't," Harry shot back, "I'm not pulled okay? I'm fine."

"Then why have you been glaring at Louis and Zayn for the past twenty minutes?" Liam wondered smiling cheekily.

"Maybe I don't like their dance moves. Ever thought about that?" Harry replied.

"No because the other day you pulled me out of the mess hall because he called you Daddy and you were freaking out."

"God, you're annoying," Harry ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. Liam nodded and smiled widely.

"I know. Thank you," Liam told him, "Now go up there and do something about it."

"Look, Liam remember how I'm actually supposed to marry someone in a couple of weeks? Yeah, me, too."

"Stop making excuses and just-"

"Harry," Rick approached the pair, he was wearing a suit and looking very smart. He was alone now, his wife now dancing around with some of the Pack children.

"What," Harry spat. He was not in the mood for his father at this moment. He was jealous but he definitely wasn't going to admit it anytime soon.

"Ask your fiancé to dance. You need to show this Pack you're serious about being alpha. You can't just keep running around with that human," Rick informed. Harry sighed, he kept forgetting about the arrangement. Alyssa seemed like such a nice girl. He could see her now dancing with a couple of her friends, she had a large grin imprinted on her face.

"Do I have to?" Harry questioned. He was enjoying glaring at Zayn and Louis. His father glared at him and nodded.

"Do it now," Rick growled. Harry sighed again and stood up from where he was standing. Liam gave him a pained expression but watched as Harry made his way over to Alyssa.

"Hi Alyssa, would you like to dance?" Harry wondered. Alyssa looked at her friends as they giggled before Alyssa nodded. Harry held out his hand, she took it before they began to sway to the music.

"Have you been having a good night?" She asked resting her chin on his shoulder as they danced. Harry glanced over her shoulder to look over at Louis and Zayn who were still dancing and laughing.

"Yep. Fantastic night," Harry answered with a fake smile. He was trying to have a good time but seeing Louis laugh with Zayn like that made him livid.

Zayn's hands traveled down Louis' body until they reached the hunter's ass. The Alpha gently pushed Alyssa away from him, worried that if he didn't he would hurt her. His wolf was growling loudly and he felt his blood boil.  
That's fucking it.

Harry made his way over to the pair, he grabbed onto Louis' hand to break them up and without a word pulled the hunter out of the mess hall ignoring Louis' protests.

"What the hell, Harry? What are you doing?" Louis interrogated angrily. He was having a good time and Harry had no right to pull him away like that.

"Shut up."

"No, Harry-"

Louis gasped as he was pushed against the wall of the mess hall. Harry was hungrily kissing the hunter and Louis couldn't help but kiss back. Sparks were shooting up all over his body. Louis felt so fucking content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: what do you think is going to happen now?


	15. The News Has Been Dropped

His hands were all over Louis. His hair. His face. His thighs. The hunter was finding it hard to breathe, Harry had literally knocked the air out of him.

Harry pulled away slowly as he trailed his lips down Louis' neck, licking and biting the skin. His lips reached where the mating mark should be, Harry licked the area which sent shivers down Louis' back.

Louis knew what that mark meant, he knew that Harry was going to mark him.

"Harry, please don't," Louis begged. Harry pulled away to make eye contact with the hunter. He looked almost upset. Betrayed that Louis had stopped him.

"Don't what?" Harry asked. He just wanted to sink his teeth in and suck on that sensitive area. He hated that Louis was interrupting him.

"You can't mark me," Louis said simply.

"And why not? You've been teasing me since you've been here."

Harry's inner wolf was mad that they were wasting time. He just wanted to mark Louis. Harry was trying to keep in control but his wolf was becoming too powerful.

"I don't want it, Harry. I'm-"

"So embarrassed. I'm so stupid-"

"Louis? Harry?" Someone questioned making them both jump to see who it was. It was Niall and it made them break apart. Niall looked between the two of them and hid a smirk.

"I have to go," Harry informed before he quickly walked off back into the mess hall.

"Har-" Louis began but Niall shook his head and sighed.

"Give him some time," Niall told the hunter. The hunter sighed but felt an ache in his heart. He knew Harry was upset about it. Niall had been standing there for a while when he saw what Harry was going to do. Niall was silently cheering but when he saw that Harry was about to snap, Niall had to intervene.

"You didn't see-"

"I did. And Louis, I don't care," Niall smiled warmly, "To be honest, I'm rooting for it to happen."

"Is he mad?" Louis raised his eyebrows. He felt sick in the stomach and just hated the fact that Harry just walked away like that.

"He's confused-"

"Niall, Louis.. what are you two doing out here?" Liam appeared outside, "It's not safe out here for you two to be alone."

"Good thing we have you to come to our rescue," Niall smiled falsely. Louis looked between the omega and Liam. He could feel the tension in the evening breeze. The hunter knew something had gone down between them.

"Niall, let me just explain everything-"

"No," Niall then smirked, "Did you hear that? I said no. You can't tell me what to do anymore. You lost your right. Now, have a good sleep, Louis."

Niall glared at the Alpha before he walked toward the Pack House. Liam watched after him with pain in his eyes. Louis felt awkward, he hadn't spent any moments with the alpha by himself and didn't know the man very well apart from Niall's rants about how gorgeous he was.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Liam apologised. Louis shook his head.

"It's fine.. would you want to talk about it?" Louis questioned. Liam pondered the hunters questioned before he nodded.

"That would be great."

"Let's start with what's happening with you and Niall," Louis said. He was interested and he really loved gossip.

"You're so like Harry that it almost sucks," Liam shook his head in amusement, "I got angry at him because he was talking to some guy. I told him to stop."

"Why? Why did it make you so angry?"

"I met Niall when I was much younger. We clicked instantly and became fast friends. And when we came of age, we found out that we were mates.."

"And what's wrong with that? All he talks about is how amazing you are," Louis informed. Liam nodded sadly before he sighed.

"I've unofficially rejected him. I've never mated him or claimed him as my own."

"Why not?" Louis asked curiously. He was trying to take on all this information. Louis knew that rejection from a mate was the worst thing that could happen to a wolf.

"My father... he's not supportive. He doesn't want his son, the future Beta of the pack to have a male omega as a mate," Liam explained looking down sadly.

"Do you want him as your mate?"

"Of course I do," Liam said, "Have you seen Niall?"

"Then what my advice?" Louis wondered. Liam nodded quickly, anxiously to hear what he had to say.

"Tell your father to fuck off. It's your life and if he doesn't accept that now, he'll have to because you're going to Beta."

"That's a good point.. thank you, Louis," Liam smiled sweetly before he shivered, "Come back inside. I saw Harry inside, he'll take you back home."

Louis nodded before they both made their way inside the mess hall where many pack members were still celebrating. He could see that Anne was definitely drunk and would regret the night the next day but he made him laugh.

They finally spotted Harry, his back was facing them and he was talking to Alyssa quietly. Louis couldn't even hear what they were saying until they got closer. Alyssa made eye contact with the hunter before she smirked.

"I still can't believe that in a couple of weeks I'm going to be your wife," Alyssa shook her head in disbelief. Louis widened his eyes but she smiled at him over Harry's shoulder.

"W-wife?" Louis asked for clarification. Harry turned to Louis quickly, not knowing that he was there in the first place. The hunter turned to face Harry, his hand going to rub the spot that Harry was so eager to mark earlier.

"Wait, Louis..." Harry began but Louis shook his head and glared at the Alpha before he stormed off towards the Pack House.

"Oh. Didn't he know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What do you think is going to happen?


	16. The Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all wanted a larry story but this needed to happen because it's got stuff to do with the plot of the story, I hope you enjoyed it anyway xx

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean shouted towards his sleeping younger brother who groaned in protest rolling over before he squinted in the dark to try get a good look at Dean but it was way too dark which only meant that it was night time or extremely early in the morning.

"Why?" Sam asked groggily, he was still half-asleep and he wanted to just close his eyes and forget that he even woke up but of course, his older brother must hate him because he then ripped the motel blankets off his body and threw them to the floor making Sam almost scream into his pillow. Sam loved his sleep now, it almost felt like he was trying to make up for not sleeping at all that year when he didn't have his soul.

He's just making up for lost time and Dean should just appreciate it.

"I have a case, it could help us find Cas," Dean informed walking over to his already made bed and sat down. He began to tie up his boots before he stood back up and started piling the weapons that were laid out of the table into the duffle bag. Sam grumbled to himself, just not ready to let go of his sleepy state.

The younger Winchester was barely even listening to Dean at that point, he and Dean had just gotten off a case where they thought would lead to Cas but there was no such luck and they had only gotten less than two hours sleep so he was still exhausted.

"Need more sleep," Sam told him closing his eyes while cuddling into his pillows until Dean snatched them from under him so his head hit the mattress. Sam grumbled once again before he finally lifted his head and stared at his brother who was holding both the pillows in his hands staring at him wildly and impatiently.

"Don't make me find other ways to wake you, you know it won't be pleasant," Dean threatened making Sam sigh and sit up in his bed, he turned his body to face Dean before he nodded.

"I'm awake. Now what's the case?" Sam wondered curiously before looking over at the alarm clock that was perched on the bedside table next to him. It read 3:40AM and Sam rubbed the sleep from out his eyes with another sigh.

"Some bodies have been found with their insides liquidfied and their eyes burnt out.," Dean said before smiling, "That's not all. In the same place, there's been some electrical storms and other stuff."

"Angel and Demon omens," Sam nodded before frowning, "How is this leading us to Cas?"

"I figured since we know the wing bragade is after him, why wouldn't the demons? He's now graceless and easy to pick off and we already know Crowley wants him dead," Dean explained. Sam sighed and nodded before standing to get ready.

Once he had finished, he walked out of the bathroom to see that Dean had already packed his stuff. Sam opened his hands out to be ready when Dean threw him his bag then they both made their way outside. The older Winchester unlocked his car before they both jumped in.

"Where to?" Sam questioned leaving Dean to smirk at him happily. Sam raised his eyebrow at his older brother curious to why he was so happy.

"Two words, Los Angeles," Dean smiled, "About time we had a case there."

Sam rolled his eyes before Dean began to drive. After a few hours drive, they were finally at their destination. Dean drove the Impala into one of the motels and quickly signed them in before they walked into their room. Sam collapsed on the bed with a thud and tried to go to sleep quickly.

"Finally," Sam said before he groaned when he felt Dean push him awake like he did before. he grumbled and looked up at his older brother while raising his eyebrow.

"You rest up. I'm going to go check this place out. It connects all the victims, if you wake up and you want to meet me it's called The Starlight Grill," Dean informed. Sam nodded before letting his head hit the pillow, Dean shrugged and grabbed his jacket before he walked out of the motel room and jumped into the Impala.

The drive to The Starlight Grill wasn't long and by the looks of things, it was quite a popular place because it looked quite packed judging by the line of people waiting to get inside. Luckily, Dean just flashed his FBI badge and he got in quicker making him smirk once he stepped inside.

Inside the club, it was slightly dark but had fluro lights so that you can still see things. There was a stage against one of the walls and lots of tables and chairs in front of it and there was a bar on the other side of the room.

Dean sighed before walking over towards it and taking a seat down at one of the stools at the bar.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Someone wondered making Dean look over at them. It was a waitressed judging by her attire.

She had long brown hair which matched her dark brown eyes and honestly the body of an angel. She raised her eyebrow at him seeing that he was checking her out.

"Man, after seeing you, I think I need a glass of water or multiple beers," Dean smiled flirtaciously making the girl let out a laugh and roll her eyes.

"That was the fifth time that I've heard that one, how about while I get you your beers, you come up with another one?" She questioned. Dean smiled before nodding.

"Whatever gives me more time with you, gorgeous," Dean shot back. She laughed.

"That one was a bit better but keep working on it," She smiled at him which Dean returned brightly. She walked over towards the other side of the bar to get the beers and Dean let his eyes scan her body, yep, body of an angel.

"Thank you, darling," Dean informed when she placed his beer in front of him, she sent him a smile before he smiled again himself, "I'm Dean, what's your name?"

"That's something you have to earn, Dean," She smirked before taking someone else's order. Dean watched as she smiled brightly at the customers and made jokes with them.

He was finished drinking his beer and wa slooking around the bar when another one was placed in front of him. The older Winchester looked up to see the waitress smiling brightly at him.

"Thought you needed it," She remarked.

"Maybe because there's this really hot waitress here who won't give me her name," Dean flirted making her laugh loudly before smirking wildly.

"I'll be sure to let her know that when I see her," She laughed before she looked down and saw that he was wearing a suit, "Did you come from a wedding or something or-"

"I'm a fed," Dean replied taking out his badge to show it to her. She looked over it before smiling to herself, he looked at her weirdly but she shrugged it off.

"Anything I can do to help you, Agent Smith?"

"I was wondering if you or anyone at this bar knew the victims from downtown?" Dean wondered.

"You mean the liquidfied guys?" The waitress asked and Dean nodded, "Yeah, I knew them. Ted and Max were their names."

"Is there anything you can tell me? Like were they acting weird before their death or something?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. They were. You see Ted always made sure to look out for me at the bar, I get a lot of guys who thinks it's okay to touch and he would help me deal with them but instead it was him who was doing the touching. I tried to talk to him, I even tried kicking him out but nothing worked," She explained.

"And that's completely out of character for him? Would you say it was like he was possessed?" Dean raised his eyebrows. The waitress smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Alright, thank you," Dean smiled warmly at her.

"No problem," She informed before looking beside him when someone sat down next to him. "A beer as well?"

"Yes, thank you," Sam replied sweetly. She nodded and went to retrieve it.

"Definitely one of our jobs. They came to this bar so I say we stay and wait for any signs," Dean suggested making Sam laugh.

"You just like the waitress."

"Well yeah but it's for the job as well."

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother before the waitress walked over and placed his beer in front of him. Sam gave her a small thank you.

"You know that Ted was here last before he died? He literally died just at the corner there but he left some stuff here and it looks kind of messed up. Would you guys mind staying til I finish up to see it?" The waitress wondered

"Absolutely not, thank you very much," Sam smiled sweetly.

"It's Jade," She informed.

"Sam," He replied back making her smile at him. Dean narrowed his eyes at the girl and she shrugged at him.

"He earned it, Dean. Not my problem," She put her hands up in surrender before she turned to continue taking people's order.

"I like her, she knows how to put you in your place," Sam laughed.

"Yeah, well..." Dean began but struggled with the words, "Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Is there any supernatural fans here?


	17. He's an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone who is confused about last chapter. I had written it ages ago and I just realised I needed to change the names which I just did. Just to clear things up, the waitress is actually the witch Jade from the group of people that Louis is from, it all ties into the plot of the story soon.
> 
> I don't know if I need to tell people who Sam and dean are but they are hunters from the show Supernatural if you are confused.
> 
> Anyway have another chapter

Niall groaned as the knocking continued and continued on his door. He just wanted sleep and whoever was knocking obviously did not care.

The male omega forced himself to get out of bed to answer the door, just in case it was important. What he wasn't expected was to see a sobbing, crumbling mess that was also known as Louis.

"Lou? Are you okay? What happened?" Niall questioned quickly pulling the smaller boy into his arms. When he had seen the hunter last, he was upset but not this upset.

"Can I stay with you?" Louis wondered in almost a whisper. Niall pulled back and noticed that Louis had a pile of clothing laying on the floor next to him. The male omega didn't know if it was okay with the alpha but he didn't care at this point when he nodded and gestured for Louis to enter the room before he grabbed the clothes and closed the door behind them.

He rubbed a soothing hand on Louis' back and placed the clothing on one of the beds before he turned to the hunter.

"What happened?" Niall asked, "Breathe for me, please. Just let it all out."

"He's.. he's getting married," Louis hiccuped before he let out an humorous laugh, "I shouldn't even care. I feel so fucking stupid for even caring. I don't even really know him but I just feel so much pain over it, Niall."

"I know I shouldn't say this because he's my alpha but he's a fucking idiot if he goes through with the wedding. I saw you two, Louis. That's not an act-"

"He's an asshole. I hate him, god, I fucking hate him right now," Louis cut the omega off before he shook his head, "I don't hate him though. God, I hate this."

"I know, I know," Niall soothed rubbing Louis' back when the hunter put his face in his hands and sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Lou."

"Why is he even marrying her? She's a bitch!" Louis exclaimed looking up at Niall who just frowned at his friend.

"Is it Alyssa?" Niall raised his eyebrows and Louis nodded, "Ugh! What is he thinking?"

"I knew she was jealous when I was around him but I never understood why until now. She just bluntly threw it in my face without a care like she knew that he kissed me earlier," Louis said with a sigh.

"Like you said. She's a bitch and she just knows that you're so much better than she is. Like have you even seen her ass? It's flat as fuck. Whereas yours-"

"Niall, stay on topic, please."

"Made you laugh though," Niall smiled when he listened to Louis' giggle, "That has to count for something."

"What do I do, Niall?" Louis questioned with a sigh, "I'm still so drawn to him but now it's so easy to see that he's not anyone's to take."

"What you need right now is sleep, babe. Just sleep and we will deal with it all in the morning," Niall answered sweetly before he walked to the other bed and pulled up the covers for Louis to climb in.

Niall tucked the hunter in like a child and Louis couldn't help but just feel safe. Niall was his best friend even if they did only meet recently. Everything was happening so fast for Louis.

"Thank you, Niall.." Louis said.

"Don't even mention it. Sleep now, Lou," Niall informed before Louis closed his eyes and fell to sleep after a few moments. Niall watched him for a few minutes before he jumped into his own bed. He hated seeing his friend in so much pain. If Harry wasn't his alpha, he probably would have kicked his ass.

Louis didn't deserve the pain. Niall knew he shouldn't feel so protective over the prisoner but Louis didn't feel like one to him.

"It'll all be okay, Louis. I promise," Niall whispered before he fell asleep himself.

A couple of hours later, Louis woke up and was a bit confused on where he was before the events of last night flashed through his mind. Harry kissing him. Finding out that Harry's actually engaged and then deciding to stay with Niall.

Louis was definitely missing home. It wasn't like this. Louis didn't have to worry about being drawn to the attractive alpha who just kept things from him.

"Ready for breakfast?"

Louis jumped which made Niall laugh to himself for scaring the hunter. Louis glared at him before making himself hop out of bed.

"Les just get it over and done with," Louis replied. Niall nodded, already dressed while Louis just stayed in his clothing from the night before. Ignoring how it just reminded him of Harry.

Niall opened the door for them both to walk out before he closed the door behind them. Niall was very protective over his things so he made sure to lock the door before they walked down the hallway of the Pack House.

The pair entered the mess hall for breakfast soon after, everyone was mostly eating already. Niall was pretty much shaking with excitement. He was starving.

"Louis, where have you been?"

Niall watched as Louis stiffened at the sound of Harry's voice. Louis looked over at the male omega.

"What do you think is for breakfast this morning, Niall?" Louis wondered raising his eyebrows. Harry sighed to himself.

"I wanted to tell-"

"Harry! Come sit with me," Alyssa approached them, "Why don't you join us, Louis?" She sent a fake smile at Louis while he just glared. Louis made eye contact with the man he was dancing with last night and smiled.

"I have someone to sit with," Louis informed harshly. Harry watched where the hunter was looking, anger boiling up within him when he saw it was Zayn. The man he was so jealous of last night.

"Don't," Was all Harry said.

"Have fun with your fiancé, Harry," Louis replied before he went and sat next to Zayn who looked more than happy at Louis' actions. Harry watched them with clenched fists. He needed to talk to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What do you think is going to happen?


	18. Problems Arrising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have numerous chapters to give you guys I'm so sorry. I normally just update it on Wattpad. 
> 
> To everyone who is commenting about how I shouldn't mark this as finished. I haven't. I've gone back and marked it as not finished and it keeps changing back.
> 
> Anyway prepare for many chapters

"And scoreeeeee!" Louis chirped happily as the grape landed in Zayn's mouth perfectly. Zayn munched on the grape and threw his arms up in victory. They had been playing this little game for the past twenty minutes and niall was wondering when they would get bored of it.

"That's how it's fucking done. Watch and learn everyone," Zayn insisted. Louis gave him a high five while Niall just watched with crossed arms.

"Even though you two aren't my favourite ship, I will allow this to happen," Niall informed.

"Thank you, master," Louis said sarcastically before he rolled his eyes. Niall smirked cheekily.

"It's captain to you."

"Are you okay, bro?" Zayn asked looking over at Niall who still had his arms crossed. Majority of breakfast consisted on the male omega glaring at the table. Something was obviously up.

"Bro?" Niall repeated. Zayn nodded before grabbing another grape and munching on it.

"Yeah. You're my bro now."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Niall, stop being so sassy. It's my fucking job," Louis remarked. Niall rolled his eyes before he let out a sigh.

"I've decided something," Niall informed as Zayn took a drink of his water, "I'm going to chop Liam's balls off."

Zayn spat his drink all over himself making Louis laugh loudly when majority of the Pack members looked over at them to see what was happening. Harry was one of them and he just glared while he pretended to listen to what Alyssa was saying.

"Jesus, Niall. Warn a guy before you say shit like that," Zayn told the male omega.

"Don't chop his balls off."

"Yes, thank you. That would hurt like hell-"

"Go for the ankle. They won't be able to run when they try get help."

"What the actual fuck," Zayn widened his eyes at Louis. Niall nodded at the hunter.

"What a marvellous idea," Niall said before smiling, "I knew I should come to you about it."

"I'm always here if you need good advice. You know that," Louis replied. Zayn looked between the pair and shook his head.

"Oh my god. I'm sitting with fucking psychopaths," Zayn stated, "I'm probably going to get murdered in my sleep."

"Just don't fuck up and you'll be safe."

"I'm going to fuck up, I need to start to protect myself."

"Smart decision," Louis agreed.

"The banter level is off the charts, I just can't even cope with it," Niall laughed. Louis nodded but he couldn't help but smile. He was so happy he met Zayn and Niall. They had changed his 'imprisonment' for the better.

"Sooooo, Louis, I was thinking-"

"Did it hurt?" Louis teased. Zayn narrows his eyes and throw a grape at the hunter who squeaked and tried to duck.

"You little shit... anyway, I was thinking and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" Zayn wondered. Louis smirked at him.

"Yeah, with who?" Louis questioned with humour sparkling in his eyes. Zayn playfully glared at him before sighing.

"Well, me, of course," Zayn answered. Louis pondered this for a moment. Zayn was a good guy. He made Louis laugh and he wasn't getting married in a couple of weeks. That's always good.

"I suppose I could grace you with my presence."

"Well.. that's kind of you," Zayn smiled happily. He was so happy the hunter said yes because he kind of already spent money on what he had planned for the date.

"I'm not sure if I ship it," Niall informed.

"What?" Louis wondered with a frown.

"Oh, nothing," Niall shot back. Louis rolled his eyes before he smiled. He was looking forward to the date with Zayn.

Louis frowned when he heard yelling from outside the mess hall. His turned to face the entrance of the building and watched as a man walked inside. Louis hadn't seen him before.

The man looked crazy, his eyes were wide and you could pretty much see the anger radiating off the man.

He then made eye contact with Louis and stormed towards him and let out a growl.

"Fuck, this guy is in full on staunch mode," Niall muttered underneath his breathe. Of course Niall would decide to make a joke about an aggressive man walking in their direction.

"You," The man pointed at Louis with cold, wild eyes. The hunter frowned and looked behind him before looking back at the man, "You did it, didn't you? Of course you did. It's what you do."

"Are you talking to me?" Louis asked. From his memory, he hadn't done anything wrong. Apart from being a smart ass and be annoying loud that is but from the looks of this guy, that was not his problem.

"Of course I am! Tell them what you did, you filthy human!" The man shouted harshly. Louis glared at him and stood up from his chair. Niall and Zayn did the same, standing behind him just in case the man pounced and they had to protect Louis.

"Don't you dare talk shit about me and accuse me of shit," Louis narrowed his eyes. The whole pack was watching now, unsure on what to do with the situation.

"I'm accusing you because I know you did it. Admit it. You never should have been allowed to live with us. You disgust me," the man said before he spat at the ground where Louis stood.

"That's enough," Harry growled moving to stand between Louis and the man. The hunter was still so angry at Harry but right now he was actually greatful to see that he gave that much of a damn to stand up for him. Apart of Louis hopes that was the case and that it wasn't just for show because the Pack was watching.

"What are you even accusing me of? Did your fucking grapes go missing?" Louis sneered. The man shook his head and then sniffled when a tear ran down his face.

"I just... My wife Alice... she's been murdered."


	19. Does this mean War?

Louis paced the room back and forth with narrowed eyes. When he stopped pacing, he moved to the door of the room and pounded on the door loudly. He needed to get out there.

"Excuse me! Is anyone there?" Louis questioned. He sighed when he heard no response. Louis just wanted to be back in the mess hall with Zayn and Niall, "Helloooooo."

The door opened in that moment, Louis was relieved to see it was Anne and not the man who was accusing him. She held a sad facial expression and it hurt Louis to see her that way.

"Anne... I didn't kill that woman. I mean it," Louis informed. For some reason he couldn't handle the thought of Anne hating him. He felt like he absolutely needed the Luna's   
approval and he hated that there was even a chance of her hating him.

"Darling, I know. That's not why I came in here. I came to see if you were alright," Anne replied before sighing, "I'm so sorry that you've been going through so much in such a little time staying here."

"I'm just glad you don't think I was the one you who did that," Louis admitted before running his hand through his hair. He was beyond stressed.

"Do you remember the day I first met you and I shook your hand? And Harry told you that I am half witch?" Anne asked. Louis nodded for Anne to continue, "I saw your true colours. I felt your emotions and I saw your future. You, my dear, wouldn't kill anyone in this Pack. You're such a wonderful person."

"You know, I liked you straight away," Louis informed smiling. Anne sent him the same smile.

"You have a good taste," Anne smirked. Louis almost felt as if she knew what was happening with him and Harry, "Okay, sorry to leave so quickly but Camilla is needing me to help her with a spell. I just wanted to check up on you."

Anne walked towards Louis and gave him a hug. She wanted him to feel safe. She was so sad he had to go through all this stuff.

The Luna gave him a smile before she exited the room, the door stayed open though before a tired looking Harry stepped into the room before closing the door behind him.

"This is fucking ridiculous. You can't do this," Louis shook his head in disbelief. It was Harry who was responsible for locking Louis away in the room. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"I don't have a choice, Louis. Everyone is freaking out. What Tony said was true, we found his wife's body," Harry said.

"Oh, so that means I killed her, of course?" Louis scoffed rolling his eyes. He really hated Harry. Okay no he didn't.

"No ones saying that-"

"That fucking Tony guy is!" Louis shouted, "You can't keep me in here."

"Yes, yes , we can because of the very thing I have to keep reminding you. You're not a guest, you're not a visitor. You're a prisoner, Louis," Harry reminded. That made Louis shut up.

"I didn't do it, Harry."

"Right now, they are all grieving over the loss of one of our own. I'm keeping you in here for your own safety as well. They want to blame you," Harry explained.

"That's not fucking fair. I've been nothing but nice to everyone here," Louis complained, "Besides all those guys I was fighting in combat training that time. Oh and Niall sometimes but I don't know if that counts. I've also been rude to Alyssa but I'm actually proud of that-"

"You need to just trust me."

"Trust you? That's a fucking laugh. Why don't you go tell that joke to your fiancé?" Louis sneered harshly. 

"Why don't you let me explain before you continue to use that against me?" Harry raised his eyebrows in question.

"Why don't you fuck off? I don't want your explanation," Louis informed. He was so angry at Harry for keeping the fact that he's getting married soon from him, from leading him on like that.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you always have to ask stupid questions?" Louis fired back. He just was not in the mood. He hardly had any sleep and Harry was just irritating him now. 

When he had seen Alyssa with Harry earlier at breakfast, it took all his willpower to stop from him from flipping the table. It made him so mad. The whole situation is worse because not only is Harry engaged, he's engaged to her.

Alyssa. To Louis that is also known for devil spawn. 

"God, Louis. I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to fix what happened. Just let me explain," Harry said. Louis shook his head. He didn't want to hear anymore. The hunter didn't want to hear the excuses that Harry was about to come up with.

He wanted so badly to just fall into the alpha's arms. He wanted everything to go back to what it was a couple of hours ago. When he didn't know about Alyssa and his plans to get hitched. 

"Just go run to your fucking fiancé, Harry. Do us all a favour when you get there and pull that stick out of her ass-" Louis was cut off by Harry grabbed his face and smashed his lips to the hunter.

Louis' eyes were wide open but they quickly closed when Harry placed his hands on Louis' hips to pull his closer. It was all so hot. Intense and extremely hot. Louis felt like he was on fire.

Louis moaned as Harry's hands moved down to cup the hunter's ass. Tingles and sparks were shooting up all over Louis' body. He loved this, oh, he really fucking loved this. 

But that's when Louis let his rational thoughts take over. Harry wasn't his. He belonged to another.

Louis fought himself when he pushed Harry away from him, he wanted nothing more than to kiss Harry all over again but he couldn't. He wasn't going to be that person.

Harry looked devastated when he went to kiss Louis again and the hunter took a step back.

"Louis-"

"No."

That was when someone knocked on the door. Louis sighed in relief for the distraction and so did Harry when he went to answer the door. Liam stepped inside and gave a sad smile to Louis before he turned to Harry.

"Sorry to interrupt Harry but it's urgent. May I please speak with you?" Liam questioned. He wasn't sure if he could say what he needed to in front of Louis.

"You can tell me here," Harry informed. Liam sighed before he took a deep breathe.

"We just caught sight of the Silencers making their way into our territory."


	20. He's mine

"Are you seriously going to lock me up?" Louis raised his eyebrows in question. Harry nodded as he grabbed some weapons from the table and began to load some of them.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Harry said. Louis scoffed and shook his head.

"That's my fucking family out there. And you're expecting me to just stay here?" Louis questioned. He just wanted to get out there. Knowing that his mother was possibly out there made him so happy.

"That's exactly why I'm locking you up, Louis. It's dangerous. You think other wolves are going to be all friendly with you in a time of battle? They'll kill you the first chance they get," Harry informed with a sigh. He didn't want Louis to get hurt.

"Give me a weapon then. I'll protect myself."

"Louis, you don't understand. You can't leave here until we prove you're not a threat. That was the deal," Harry reminded.

"I've proven that by now!" Louis exclaimed shaking his head in disbelief. 

"They think you murdered that woman, Louis. If you leave before we can prove it, they'll kill you. And all the Silencers."

"So I just have to wait it out?" Louis asked.

"See? You understand what's going on. Stay here. Don't make me chain you up," Harry said. 

"Normally I would make some sex joke but I need to be out there. I can't just sit here."

"Stay in this fucking room, Louis. There will be consequences if you don't," Harry replied before sighing and walking towards the door. 

"Harry?" Louis wondered in an almost whisper. Harry turned back to the hunter. Louis' nervousness was pretty much radiating off him.

"Yes?" Harry raised his eyebrows. As much as he wanted to stay with Louis at this moment. He couldn't. He had to protect his pack.

"Can you maybe... stay safe?" 

"I'll come back for you. I'll make everything right." And with that, Harry walked out and closed the door behind him. It was time to fight for his pack. To protect Louis from any danger there may be.

What he didn't know was as soon as he got further away, Louis snuck out of the room and towards the very danger Harry wanted him far away from.

Harry felt himself grow angrier and angrier as he observed the amount of bodies that laid lifeless on the ground. Most were hunters but several were from his own Pack..

He recognised two from the combat class that he trains, Harry's heart clenched in sadness. He wanted the Silencers to pay. 

These men had families. Wives and children. They had people relying on them and the Silencers just took them away.

Many hunters tried to fight Harry but they were no match for the future alpha of Bloodmoon. He was strong and skilled at fighting. 

All he could think about was Louis Louis Louis. He was praying that the hunter was still in the room and obeying what Harry had told him. There would be consequences. Harry couldn't explain it. He couldn't stand the thought of Louis being hurt. 

"You're Harry," A feminine voice spoke. Harry whipped around to see a woman staring at him with wide eyes. She looked at him like she knew him. 

Harry went to take a step closer. He wasn't sure if she was friendly or not. He wanted to test it.

"Ventus," She held out a hand and Harry felt himself pushed back from wind. A witch. The woman was definitely a witch.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned. The woman smiled as she retracted her hand.

"I'm Jade. You'll see me again," She turned to leave but not she looked at Harry once more, "Nice to finally meet you in person."

She disappeared into the forest and left Harry standing there in shock. Who was that woman? And how did she know Harry?

Harry swore that she seemed familiar, that he had seen her before. He wanted to know how. 

Harry winced when he felt someone cut him in the arm with a blade from behind him. He turned to see that it was a quivering boy. He was young and obviously not used to combat. 

Harry's wolf took over and the anger took charge of his body when he grabbed the boy by the neck and squeezed slightly. The boy gasped, trying to push Harry's hands off of his neck but the Alpha was too strong.

"What do you want?!" Harry shouted. He was so angry that all this people were wanting to steal Louis away from him. 

"My names Thomas. I snuck here because it's my fault that Louis got captured. It's all my fault," The timid boy cried, he was shaking. Harry sighed before letting the boy out of his tight grip.

"And you want him back?"

"I can't breathe.." Thomas wheezed out. Harry loosened his grip and gritted his teeth in anger.

"Louis is fine. He's safe here. He won't be harmed, but you and the rest of the Silencers will be. The other wolves are ruthless. You may believe you're strong and invincible but you're not. We will kill you. I'll kill you if you try take Louis back again. He's mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Thomas said in almost a whisper. He was so afraid. He had never been so scared in his life. Harry's eyes were actually red.

"Now, tell your members exactly what I just told you," Harry informed before smirking wickedly, "And Thomas? Run as fast as you fucking can. You don't want me to catch up to you."

Thomas nodded frantically before sprinting away from where Harry stood. The alpha smirked to himself when he watched the other members of the Silencers followed after.


	21. Don't need rescuing

"Harry?" Louis wondered in an almost whisper. Harry turned back to the hunter. Louis' nervousness was pretty much radiating off him.

"Yes?" Harry raised his eyebrows. As much as he wanted to stay with Louis at this moment. He couldn't. He had to protect his pack.

"Can you maybe... stay safe?"

"I'll come back for you. I'll make everything right." And with that, Harry walked out and closed the door behind him. It was time to fight for his pack. To protect Louis from any danger there may be.

Louis sat down on the bed, his heart was beating like crazy. He couldn't sit down and relax knowing that there were people he cared about out in the fight.

His mother might be right outside and he was holed up in a room hiding. He shook his head and stood up before he walked towards he door.

Louis debated what he should do when his hand landed on the door knob. Harry had said that if the hunter left the room there would be consequences but what type of consequences would be worse than not being able to see your mother when she was so so close?

The hunter had to make sure he hid when he walked out of the Pack House. There were so many wolves and hunters fighting there and he didn't want to be found yet and he was afraid that Harry would see him.

 

"Well would you look what I just found? Louis Tomlinson.  The star of the fight."

Louis turned around to see that it was Tony. The man that was accusing Louis of killing his wife. Tony still looked as wild and crazy as he did before. The man was holding a large machete in his hand, it made Louis get goosebumps all over his body..

"I'm not the star. I don't want this to happen," Louis admitted. He hated that it was happening. What if people he cared about got hurt? Niall? Harry?

"Then here's one way to stop it," Tony informed, "Kill yourself. Then there will be no reason for them to fight."

"No," Louis said. He had more strength than that. No matter how sad or upset he was, he would never.

"You killed my wife, you filthy hunter. You slit her throat. I bet you watched didn't you? Wanted to watch her die until the life had been fully stripped away?"

"No. I didn't do that. I've been trying to fit in here," Louis replied shaking his head.

"You'll never fit in. You don't belong here. You're the enemy. You're dangerous and murderous," Tony spat venomously. Louis couldn't help it but he let the words get to him. Each felt like they were cutting knives into his body.

"I'm trying my hardest. I'm sorry that happened to your wife. Believe me, I'm sorry but I had nothing to do with it and that's the honest truth," Louis stated. He just wanted the man to believe him, he was trying to fit in the Pack. Louis knew he should even be trying because he was a prisoner but he didn't feel like one anymore.

"Don't fucking lie to me. It was you. I know it was you. Wanna know something?" Tony raised his eyebrows as he moved closer to Louis. The hunter back away a little and widened his eyes when his back hit a wall.

"What?" Louis questioned in an almost whisper. He had never been so afraid. He was going to die. There was no where to run now. He should have listened to Harry. He should have just stayed in the room like he was told.

"She was five weeks pregnant. She was carrying my child and you fucking killed her!" Tony yelled and swung the machete. Louis groaned when it sliced into his arm. He knew it wasn't deep since it bled straight away, luckily not a fatal wound but he imagined he wouldn't be so lucky for much longer.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I didn't do it," Louis cried. The man went to swing his knife but held it in the air for a moment.

"Any last words?" Tony asked. Louis squeezed his eyes shut. Wishing he had just stayed in the room. He should've listened to Harry.

"Harry.. I love you."

Nothing happened. Louis felt nothing. He opened his eyes in time to see Tony drop to the floor. He had a gash across his forehead indicating that he had been hit over the head, Louis quickly looked up and made eye contact with a familiar face. His heart suddenly beginning to beat faster than before.

Louis made eye contact with a familiar face. His heart suddenly beginning to beat faster than before.

"Ashton? Is that you?"

"You've gotten yourself into a mess," His best friend from back home laughed before shaking his head, "Once again I'm here to save you."

"Please don't take me back," Louis told him.

"What? You're a prisoner, Lou," Ashton frowned in confusion. He didn't understand why Louis would want to stay any longer than he had to.

"I'm safe here. I need to stay for longer. Please. Don't let anyone know you saw me. Just get out of here. I'll come home when the time is right," Louis explained.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Ashton said. Louis nodded and smiled at his friend.

"Yeah. So do I," Louis replied.

"Silencers, retreat!" Someone called from further away. Ashton gave Louis one more smile before disappearing in the woods. Louis really missed his home but he couldn't leave yet. He just couldn't.

"Louis!"

Louis turned his head at the voice. He felt happiness bubble up within him when he watched Harry run towards him. The hunter quickly wrapped his arms around Harry when he got close enough.

"Are you okay? Shit, you're hurt. What happened?" Harry wondered frantically. Louis almost rolled his eyes but he loved the attention he was getting from Harry.

"We can talk about it later okay? Please calm down."

"I'm fucking pissed that you didn't stay in the room but I agree, we will deal with that later. I'm just so happy to see you. Just let me hold you for a bit," Harry said. Louis nodded and nuzzled his face into the Alpha's chest.

A part of him wished that his family just grabbed him to be successful in rescuing him but as he was wrapped up in Harry's arms, he suddenly didn't feel like he needed to be rescued.


	22. Get your shit together Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last update that I've done. I just have you all four chapters and I hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> Ps next chapter may or may not include smut ;)

"Niall? You're safe. Thank god," Louis said as he wrapped his arms around the male omega. He didn't know what he would have done if something had happened to Niall.

"You're bleeding. Are you alright?" Niall questioned grabbing Louis' arm to examine how bad the wound was.

"It was Tony.. he really did think it was me. He was going to kill me, Niall."

"Did you kill him?" Niall asked. Louis shook his head and winched when the male omega accidentally touched the wound.

"One of the Silencers knocked him out... my friend did it before they retreated. I would have been dead," Louis admitted.

"I'm so glad you're not."

"How did you survive? No offence but you don't look like a fighter. I don't even think you could hurt a fly," Louis teased. Niall narrowed his eyes at the hunter before sighing.

"Liam. He wouldn't leave my side. He went all protective Beta mode," Niall informed. He looked sad. Louis could see that he was and he hated it. He wanted to see his friend happy.

"Aww, what a good bean," Louis cooed. Niall glared at Louis again and the hunter put his hands up in surrender.

"I hate him. He pretty much rejected me. He made me feel so worthless and unwanted. I hated myself. I've just started repairing myself," Niall explained sadly.

"You don't hate him. And you need to talk to him. That's the only way to fix this," Louis said. Niall shook his head.

"I refuse. He had his time to talk," Niall crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

"You need to talk to him," Louis replied.

"I would never. The only way I would ever do that was if I had no choice and was locked in a room with him," Niall told the hunter before scoffing, "I'm not going to talk to him."

And that's how Louis came up with his idea. The hunter had decided to recruit help and went to one of the wolves he had met and became friends with from combat training. Her name was Perrie and she was very excited to help fix the relationship that was Niall and Liam.

Louis lured Niall into the media room of the Pack House, whereas Perrie did the same with Liam earlier and the Beta was already in the room.

"What do you mean that there's a Orange is the New Black marathon in tv?" Niall frowned. Louis had grabbed him from the kitchen going on about the marathon of the male omegas favourite show.

"Yeah, all three seasons," Louis said.

"But there's five seasons?" Niall raised his eyebrows when he walked through the door into the media room.

"Niall?" Liam asked. Niall snapped his head in the beta's direction before turning to glare at the hunter. His helper, Perrie stood by him now, sharing the same smirk that Louis had.

"Did I say marathon? I meant matchmaking," Louis grinned before he slammed the door shut and locked the door. Niall's eyes widened before he banged his fist on the door.

"Louis?" Niall knocked on the door. Liam frowned at the male omega before he tried to turn the door knob as well.

"Why isn't it working?" Liam asked. Niall rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Because he's obviously locked us in," Niall informed. The male omega knocked on the door loudly, "Let me out now."

"Not until you've sorted this shit out. It's driving me crazy okay? Get it sorted."

"You're a fucking asshole," Niall glared at the door even though Louis couldn't even see him.

"Yes and I love you too," Louis scoffed before smirking, "Now talk and I'll unlock the door."

"Maybe we should-"

"Shut up, Liam. I'm not in the mood," Niall said. Liam sighed before he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's the only way we are going to be allowed out of this room. We need to talk."

"And why don't you look at the date today? It looks like the time for us to talk about this passed six fucking months ago!" Niall exclaimed. Louis sighed outside the door and Perrie shrugged. They were trying their hardest to make the couple get their shit together. They wanted their friends happy.

"I know I should've come and spoken to you straight away but I was scared," Liam admitted. Niall rolled his eyes.

"Big bad Beta? Scared? Right," Niall laughed humourlessly. He wanted to just smack Liam at this point.

"I'm not some indestructible warrior, Niall. I have emotions," Liam reminded. Niall scoffed at the Beta.

"Wait, really? I must have just assumed you don't because of how poorly you've fucking treated me," Niall snapped back. Liam put his head down in guilt. He hated what he had done to Niall, his mate. Liam wished he could just go back in time.

"Niall... I'm sorry okay? I'm so fucking sorry. I just want us to be honest with each other. Just be honest with me. Right now."

"You know what, Liam? I'll play along with you. You want honesty? I'll give you fucking honesty. I love you. I really fucking love you and I hate it because you're such a dick for what you've done to me. You pretty much rejected me and never even had enough heart to explain why. But for some reason, I still love your fucking sexy ass," Niall spat angrily. The Beta widened his eyes.

"Y-you love me?" Liam questioned in shock.

"It's not that surprising. I made it quite obvious. You're my mate for fuck sakes,"  Niall snapped. He was so done. He was so done with pretending he was fine with the way Liam was acting.

"You love me?"

"Are you going to just keep repeating it or-"

Liam's lips moved against Niall's slowly. The male omega felt himself go weak at the knees because finally, fucking finally. This was exactly what he wanted. What he needed.

Niall felt all his troubles just disappear. He felt safe. So so content with everything. He felt like he was at home.

Niall and Liam pulled away at the sound of the door creaking open. Louis and Perrie smirked happily before they shared a high five.

"We'll leave you lovebirds alone," Perrie winked. Louis laughed wickedly.

"Keep the noise to a minimum. Keep safe," Louis added before he closed the door. Niall couldn't help but laugh at his friend before he turned and pressed his lips to Liam's once again. Today was a happy day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What country are you reading this from?


	23. Pure smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at smut but here you all are x

"That's great that you helped Liam and Niall out but we both agreed we would talk about the fact that you defied my orders," Harry said when they entered the room. The alpha locked the door behind them.

"Did you hear what you just said? I helped their relationship. You can't still be mad at me," Louis informed. Harry scoffed at the hunter before he pressed him to the wall.

"I'm so fucking angry at you, Louis. You could have been killed. You should have listened to me, do I need to punish you? I said that there would be consequences, did I not?" Harry growled. Louis almost purred into his touch. His cock was growing hard, so hard.

"Please punish me. I've been so bad. I'm so sorry," Louis informed weakly. He was beginning to rut against Harry's leg. The Alpha wrapped his hand around the hunters neck with another growl.

"Sorry what?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, daddy."

And that's when the alpha sprung into action, his eyes flashed red and his wolf began to take over.

"Harry," Louis said.

"Did I say you could speak?" Harry snapped. Louis shook his head at Harry quickly. The alpha had never seen Louis so submissive before. He fucking loved it.

"On the bed now," Harry commanded. Louis then walked over to the bed and sat down, "Strip, now." Louis went to protest but Harry glared at him making the hunter submit.

"What? Would you rather some other guy out there?" Harry wondered, walking over to where Louis was now lying down, "Would you want them to kiss you right here?" 

Harry began kissing down Louis' neck. Louis whimpered because it was the same sweet spot where the mating mark should be and it was so so sensitive. 

Harry nibbled on Louis' earlobes lightly with his teeth. Harry then stands up from Louis and unzips his pants, his cock was rock hard now, and was leaking with precum.

"Wanna be good, Louis? Suck."

Louis took Harry's cock into his hands, inching his lips closer. Louis hollowed his cheeks, taking what he could into his mouth. He wrapped his hand around the bits he couldn't. Harry groaned and thrusted his hips forward making Louis gag, the hunter's eyes filling with tears. 

"That's enough, love," Harry smiled. Louis pulled off with a pop, wiping the precum that was now on his lips. 

"Now, I repeat. Strip." 

Louis listened quickly to Harry's instructions, not sure what was about to come. And so there Louis laid, completely naked. He had been naked in front of Harry before but not this intimately.

"Good boy, such a good boy. I'm so happy you're learning to finally listen."

Harry stuck one of his fingers in his mouth, coating it in spit before pulling it out, moving closer to louis' open legs. Harry watched Louis' face for any objection before pressing his finger slowly into louis' hole. 

Harry began to scissor Louis open straight away not wanting to waste anytime. Louis kept letting small gasps and whimpers fall from his lips. It felt so good, so fucking good. It had been a while since he had any contact like this but this definitely felt better than anytime he's done it.

"How does it feel?" Louis didn't answer the alpha, too busy letting out moans quietly, "Answer me."

Harry rubbed his fingers on Louis' prostate and smirked when Louis moaned out Harry's name. The alpha was enjoying this so badly.

"God, Harry, just fuck me already."

"Now why would I do that?" Harry asked with a dark chuckle. He was liking to see the hunter whimper underneath his touch. Harry was so hard right now.

"To come," Louis answered smartly. Harry growled, pulling his fingers out leaving Louis to hiss at the emptiness, Louis now glared at Harry.

"Since you are being such a naughty boy, you can do all the work and ride me." Harry sat down on the bed, gripping Louis hips pulling him towards him. Louis' thick hard cock sat against his stomach precum leaking, leaving a wet patch where his happy trail is.

Louis moved his hips eagerly up onto Harry's, then took Harry's cock into his hand and lined it up to his hole that was clenching in anticipation before sinking down. Harry moaned instantly, the hunter was so tight and there were no words to describe how fucking good it felt.

Harry wasted no time in thrusting his hips up, not allowing Louis to adjust to the size of his cock. But it hit Louis well making the hunter moan loudly. 

"Taking me so well, Louis, feel so good."

"Harry," Louis choked. Harry shook his head, thrusting up.

"That's not my name right now. You know what to call me," Harry moaned as Louis began to bounce at a steady pace.

"Daddy, fuck, you feel so..." Louis gasped, his eyes fluttery close. It felt so so good. The hunter felt like he had died and was in heaven. He didn't understand why he controlled himself, "You're so fucking big."

"God, you look so beautiful right now. Taking my cock so fucking good."

"I'm going to come soon, I can't last. You're so.." Louis trailed, he was bouncing so quickly now and he was finding it hard to keep himself from coming. Harry threw his head back against the headboard of the bed, he was close as well. He was just finding it hard to stop himself from biting into Louis' neck and marking him as his but they still had so much that they had to do.

Before any warning, Louis let out a loud moan and came, his cum spreading over his stomach, some dripped down into Harry. The hunter almost blanked out, it was too much. It felt so good.

He hadn't even noticed Harry lifted him and laying by him on the bed while Harry leaned over him and stroked his cock before cuming all over Louis's stomach. The Alpha wiped up his stomach with tissues from the box on the bedside table before pulling blankets over the hunter's body.

"I'll try listen to you more from now on," Louis whispered, his eyes closed and it didn't take long for him to drift to sleep. Harry watched him for a moment, pushing some of the hunter's hair from his face before standing and getting dressed.

"I'll fix this," Harry said quietly before walking to the door, unlocking it and leaving the room. It was time to talk to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm from Australia if anyone was wondering xx
> 
>  
> 
> Question: When's your birthday? (Wanting to find my bday twin)


	24. Harrys an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for not updating in forever. Ive been going through a really hard time lately but I feel like I'm in a better place now. I have tons of chapters to catch you all up on so enjoy xxx

"Harry?" Louis croaked when he opened his eyes to see that Harry was no where in sight. Louis stood to his feet from the bed to search further for the alpha in the room.

Louis checked the bathroom and there was still no sign of Harry. The hunter was beginning to get worried.

He didn't waste time chucking in some clothes and walking out of the room in search of Harry. Louis couldn't find him anywhere and decided to look in the mess hall. His eyes scanned the hall but there was still no sign of the alpha anywhere.

"Looking for something?"

Louis spun around to come face to face with Rick, Harry's father. Louis had only met him once and was not impressed with the first impression.

The hunter had heard the stories about the poisonous alpha of Bloodmoon. He showed no mercy and killed whoever went against him.

"No, not looking for anything," Louis informed. He didn't want to waste time speaking to Rick. He made Louis feel uncomfortable.

"I wanted to remind you that I'm still waiting for you to hold up your end of our deal," Rick said. Louis almost froze in place where he stood. He had completely forgotten.

"Listen-"

"You know that if you don't do what you promised, I will kill you," Rick threatened. Louis scoffed at the alpha which made Rick raise his eyebrows.

"You won't get what you want talking to me like that," Louis replied. Rick narrowed his eyes before pointing an accusative finger at Louis.

"Do it or I'll do it for you. Trust me I won't make it pretty," Rick sneered and then he turned and walked away from where Louis stood. The hunter took a breathe of relief, he hadn't realised he was holding his breathe until then.

Louis just wanted to scream. He just wanted to find Harry so they could talk about what happened.

"What are you doing here?" Louis scrunched his nose at the annoying tone of her voice before he turned to face her.

"What the fuck do you want, Alyssa?" Louis snapped. Alyssa held a smirk on her face like she had just won the lottery. If they weren't surrounded by people at that moment, Louis would have smacked the bitch. Too bad.

"I don't see your friends here to back you up," Alyssa informed, "Did they get sick of you? Worried that they would be the next victims you killed?"

"That's actually funny considering that I've never really seen you with your friends. Jesus, Harry was really desperate when he thought it was a good idea to marry you," Louis shot back.

"He told me it was a great idea. It's okay, you can watch the wedding videos. Sorry but we wouldn't want you to scare all the guests," Alyssa replied making Louis narrow his eyes. The hunter really wanted to strangle her and he was amazed that no one had tried to before. She was an absolute menace.

"Can't you go and suck the life out of someone else? You're exhausting me," Louis said with a sarcastic smile.

"You actually think you belong here?" Alyssa laughed, "Aww, that's cute."

"I'm going to rip out-"

"Hi, darling, want to come with me?" Anne interrupted putting an arm around Louis' shoulder. She had heard some of the argument and made sure to enter the conversation before it turned ugly.

Anne made him walk with her out of the mess hall before she let out a laugh.

"I was perfectly fine," Louis informed.

"You were going to scratch her eyes out. I don't really care much for her but it wouldn't look good for you and think of all that disgusting blood under your finger nails," Anne joked making Louis stifle a laugh. He really loved her. Harry was so lucky. Oh that reminds Louis.

"I'm looking for Harry, have you seen him anywhere?" Louis questioned. Anne nodded and hid a smile.

"I last saw him going to the conference room. He said he was busy and had to do something important," Anne answered. Louis smiled thankfully, finally happy that he knew where he could possibly find Harry.

"I have to talk to him," Louis replied walking towards the Pack House but not before he turned to Anne and grinned, "Thank you for saving my fingernails, Anne."

"Oh, anytime," Anne laughed.

Louis then made his way towards the Pack House. It was mainly empty as everyone was at the mess hall getting their breakfast before they began their busy days.

"Harry?" Louis called out.

No answer.

"Oi, Harry, if you're here, just tell me. I'm getting sick of this little hide and seek game," Louis almost growled. He turned the corner to witness Niall and Liam pretty much sucking each other's faces. Louis speared his throat which made the two break apart.

"Oh shit, sorry. Didn't see you there," Niall mumbled with a bright red face. He was embarrassed beyond recognition. Niall knew that Louis would tease him about it.

"God, I'm so thankful I locked you two in a room," Louis smirked happily. Niall rolled his eyes at the hunter playfully.

"Were you looking for something?" The male omega asked. Louis nodded before he let out a sigh. He really hoped he would get the answer from Niall and Liam because he was running out of places to look.

"Have you seen Harry?" Louis questioned looking at the couple. Niall shook his head.

"No, I haven't. Liam?" Niall turned to look at Liam who nodded his head. Louis listened curiously, anxious to find where Harry had wandered off to after what they had done with each other earlier.

"He left to get some things for the wedding," Liam said sadly, "He won't be back for a couple of days."

Harry had left after what Louis and he had shared the night before. The hunter was hurt, Harry couldn't of even said goodbye. It was decided, Louis was going to plan his escape.


	25. Meeting The Parents

"Do you think Louis is going to be okay?" Niall asked quietly. He was so worried about his best friend. Niall honestly hated Harry at the moment.

"He will be, you know Louis," Liam replied.

The couple walked past the small garden before they reached the end of a driveway. Niall's stomach turned, he was so nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can come back in two weeks? Maybe three years?" Niall raised his eyebrows. Liam let out a laugh and laced his fingers with the male omega.

"We have to do it now otherwise we never will," Liam said. Niall nodded his head.

"That sounds good to me. Let's go," Niall shot back. He went to leave but Liam kept in place. The Beta turned Niall to face him.

"I know it's scary. Believe me, I'm almost shitting myself as well," Liam informed, "But we can do this, okay?"

Niall nodded, bracing himself when Liam knocked on the door. The male omega took a deep breathe when the door opened. Liam's mother smiled brightly at the sight of her son.

"My darling, it's so good to see you. And Niall, it's nice to see you out of the kitchen and letting me cook for you for once," Karen let out a laugh.

"Thank you for having me," Niall told her. She smiled before she opened the door further for the pair to walk into the room. The table was set out perfectly with plates and cutlery already put in the correct places for them to eat.

"Please take a seat, I'll bring out the food," Karen commanded softly, she disappeared into the kitchen while Liam and Niall took a seat next to one another.

"She seems to be okay with us being together," Niall remarked. Liam laughed nervously.

"Maybe because I haven't told them yet," Liam mumbled. Niall snapped his head to look at the Beta with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Niall questioned, "They don't know?"

"I'm planning to during dinner," Liam answered, "It's okay-"

"So I see you've decided to come home finally."

Niall and Liam both looked towards the entrance of the dining room to see that Liam's father was standing there.

"I have important news," Liam informed. Karen walked back into the room with a platter of food in her hands. She placed it on the table before she and Geoff, Liam's father sat down at the table.

"What type of news?" Geoff questioned curiously with a raised eyebrow. Karen waved her hand at him.

"Let's not talk about that right away. Let's talk about how you've been. I heard Harry is getting married soon. Isn't that exciting?" Karen smiled. Niall bit his tongue, he hated Alyssa and just wanted Harry to get with Louis already.

"He doesn't want to get married," Liam admitted. Geoff scoffed loudly.

"Alyssa will make a fine Luna. Rick made a good decision and so Harry will as well if he wants to be a good Alpha of this pack," Geoff said. Liam laughed humourlessly at his father.

"You don't even care that Harry doesn't love her. You just want to make sure that this Pack is unstoppable and isn't going against what you believe in," Liam snapped.

"Can we please not fight in front of our guest? It's been a while since Liam invited a friend over," Karen interrupted. She just wanted a nice evening.

"That's the funny thing. Dad, do you want to know something funny? Meet Niall, my boyfriend. My mate. Have a problem with it? Watch me not give a fuck," Liam growled. Niall's eyes widened at Liam's confession. The male omega was not expecting it to go down that way. The room went quiet, Liam stood and took Niall's hand in his own before he tugged and pulled Niall to the door with him.

Niall kept quiet, he didn't know what to say as they walked down the driveway towards the Pack House that wasn't far away at all.

Liam stopped walking when they had reached the porch of the Pack House. Niall stopped in his tracks too and went to open his mouth to speak before Liam pressed his lips to his. The male omega relaxed into the kiss, feeling tingles and sparks ignite all over his body.

Liam pulled away from the kiss and smiled at the male omega, "That could have gone better but at least they know... I'll let you go and check on Louis. He must be upset."

He wish he knew what his best friend was up to. You would have to be blind to not see that Harry was desperately in love with Louis.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Niall smiled before pecking Liam's lips and walking into the Pack House to his room where he knew for a fact Louis was.

His thoughts were correct since he spotted Louis sitting on the couch of the room when he entered. Louis stood from his seat and gave a weak smile.

"How was your night?" Louis asked.

"Eventful," Niall answered. Which was definitely an understatement.

"I agree. Let's just go to bed and ignore all our problems for a few hours?"

"Sounds like a fucking plan," Niall laughed before the male omega jumped into his bed and Louis got comfortable in his own. The hunter tried sleeping but nothing was working. He felt too awake.

"Niall, are you awake?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you cope when you felt like you didn't mean anything to Liam?" Louis whispered.

"I did whatever I could to escape the pain. For wolves, it's torture. You'll get through this, Lou. I know you can. Get some sleep though, you'll feel better in the morning," Niall replied. The male omega snuggled into his pillow before he fell asleep. It was then that Louis decided what to do.

Escape the pain.

Louis quickly moved out of bed and ventured towards the small coffee table where Louis spotted what his target was. He grabbed it and quickly dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"Mum. It's me, Louis. I'm going to get out of here but first I need to hold up my end of a deal. I'll be home sooner than you think."


	26. "What The Fuck?"

"Are you hungry?" Niall asked. Louis shook his head which made Niall sigh because he knew Louis needed to eat but he didn't want to force the hunter to do anything at the moment. Louis looked so broken and it pained Niall.

"While Harry is gone, I'll be making sure that you aren't doing something you shouldn't be," Alyssa informed turning away to where Louis and Niall was sitting. Louis rolled his eyes at her.

"Alright then," Louis shot back. Alyssa glared at him before turning to her friends and giggling.

"I can't believe Harry left to sort things out for the wedding. How sweet is he?" Alyssa said quite loudly making sure Louis could hear her.

"I do know why he left, you don't need to scream it," Louis stated. Alyssa turned back to face Louis again.

"I just wanted to tell my friends how sweet my fiancé is," Alyssa smirked widely.

"He certainly tasted sweet," Louis shared the same smirk. He honestly gave no more fucks. He wanted to beat this bitch down with everything he got. Niall scoffed loudly.

"What?" Alyssa's eyes widened when she took in Louis' words. She took a deep breathe before she forced a smile, "I'll be right back."

Alyssa left the mess hall leaving the friends she was with to seem confused. They all glared at Louis before going back to eating their meal.

"That was fucking awesome," Niall remarked. Louis shrugged with a smirk on his face. The male omega then looked at the clock and sighed, "I'm sorry but I have to go. Lunch is going to be massive and we need to start preparing it now."

"That's okay, go, I'll be fine."

Niall smiles and rubbed a soothing circle on Louis' shoulder with his thumb before he stood up and entered the kitchen. Louis sighed, it was easy pretending to be okay when you were with someone but when you're alone. It's extremely hard.

"Guess who?" Louis jumped when someone covered his eyes. He knew who it was straight away.

"Someone who is very dead because they just scared the shit out of me," Louis joked, "Morning, Zayn."

Zayn took his hands off of Louis' eyes and sat down next to him on the seat. Zayn had a sweet smile on his face when he looked at Louis.

"Don't want to sound like a dick but you look like shit."

"For someone who doesn't want to sound like a dick, you sure sound like a dick," Louis replied. Zayn rolled his eyes before grabbing Louis' hand in his.

"How would you like to hang out with me today? Get your mind off things?" Zayn questioned. Louis knew if he didn't, he would probably go back to his room and feel sorry for himself.

"I would love that actually," Louis answered. He was so consumed in his self pity and he needed to get out of the room.

"Then get off that marvellous ass of yours and let's go," Zayn replied. He wouldn't let Louis throw a pity party, he was going to make sure that Louis will be okay again. Harry was an idiot for doing this to the hunter. Zayn knew he never would.

"What are we going to do?" Louis asked curiously. Zayn smiles before taking the hunter's hand in his.

"Let's go Netflix and chill."

Louis playfully hit Zayn's arm and rolled his eyes. Zayn knew how to make Louis happy and he loved that. Louis stood up from his chair before both, Zayn and Louis made their way out of the mess hall. Zayn kept his hand in Louis' as they began to walk towards the forest.

"I thought we were going to watch Netflix?" Louis wondered. Zayn nodded as he kicked a small stone with his foot as they walked down a small makeshift path.

"I don't live at the Pack House, I live in a little cottage away from everyone. I don't know if you've noticed but I can be a bit of a loner, " Zayn laughed. Louis could now see a cottage, it was cute and was very secluded away from the rest of the pack.

"I know I'm about to sound like every chick in movie but is this the part where you kill me?" Louis joked. Zayn rolled his eyes at the small hunter.

"Unfortunately no," Zayn replied, "A lot of people just watched me take you to my house. If you are found dead, they will know it's me straight away and that just seems too problematic. I have to wait for when the time is right."

"Oh, shit, that's true. Maybe next time."

Zayn bent down to retrieve his keys from underneath his doormat making Louis roll his eyes at the wolf's uninventive spot to hide his house keys. Zayn was a walking cliché. Zayn pushed the door opened and gestured for Louis to step inside. Once the hunter was inside he took the time to take in what the small cottage looked like inside.

"Alright, what do you feel like watching?" Zayn inquiried curiously. Louis pondered his question. It had been a while since he had watched a movie. His life had become so complicated It just made him relaise that he never even had the chance to be a kid, he had to grow up so quickly.

"Do you have any Disney or Pixar movies?" Louis wondered. Zayn smirked wickedly.

"Oh, do I?' Zayn laughed, "I have many. Depends on what you want to watch."

"Do you have Cars?" Louis asked. Zayn and Louis made their way into the living room where Louis instantly just made himself at home on Zayn's couch by sitting down and wrapping himself in the fluffy blanket that was draped over the leather couch.

"Of course I do," Zayn informed when he reached down to grab it from the wall unit, he took the disc from out of the case and placed it inside the DVD player before making his way over to Louis and having a seat. They were a few centimetres apart from touch so Louis decided to close the gap and snuggled up to the wolf.

Zayn had been incredible kind to Louis. He hadn't known the hunter for long but he had already been there for him in his times of needs. Zayn hadn't lied to him, he especially hadn't kept a secret which was him being engaged to someone else.

"Zayn?"

"Yeah, Lou?" Zayn raised his eyebrows as the introduction music to Cars began to play in the background. Louis lifted his head up from Zayn's chest so he could look into the wolf's eyes.

"Do you care about me?" Louis questioned, "Like in a way that you wouldn't care about a friend?"

"Damn right, I do," Zayn said laughing nervously and quietly. Louis licked his lips as his eyes travelled down to focus on Zayn's lips when he spoke.

"Then why haven't you done something about it?"

"Is this you giving me permission?" Zayn whispered. Louis nodded his head and closed his eyes once he noticed Zayn moving in. Louis felt Zayn's lips on his but he didn't feel the same things he did when Harry had kissed him. This time instead of feelings sparks, he felt nothing.

The door of the cottage opened which caused the pair to break away from the kiss because of the unexpected intrusion. Louis looked over, red faced to see who had entered the room and widened his eyes once he saw who it was.

"Harry..."

Harry clenched his fists and Louis watched as the alpha's eyes turned black rather than the normal red alpha eyes, "What the fuck?"


	27. Visions

"I thought you weren't going to be back for at least a couple of days," Louis said. Harry scoffed loudly at the hunter with crossed arms. Niall and Liam had now caught up to Harry, they were confused when they had seen him almost sprinting towards Zayn's cottage and knew that there was probably going to be trouble.

"Yeah, I bet," Harry sneered. Louis narrowed his eyes at the alpha and let out a humorous laugh. Liam looked between the two, he was quite worried about what was going to happen. Louis and Harry were both unpredictable and both capable of beating the absolute shit out of each other and whoever got in the way.

"How about you shut your mouth?" Louis snapped. Harry smirked wickedly with a nod.

"I would say the same to you but your mouth was already shut when you were kissing Zayn," Harry almost yelled. The alpha was so angry, he just wanted to hit something or someone and right now Zayn was looking like the perfect punching bag for him.

"You have a real nerve coming in here and having a go about who I kissed when you're fucking engaged!" Louis shot back. Harry opened his mouth but Liam stood between the two.

"That's enough. How about you both stop being fucking children and own up that you both messed up? I'm getting sick and tired of your shit. Just tell each other how you feel," Niall snapped. He was getting over the back and forth shit that Harry and Louis were doing. It was obvious that they had feelings for each other. They should just get their shit together and admit it.

"Should I go?" Zayn questioned rocking back and forth on his feet nervously. He didn't want to be in the middle of what ever was happening here.

"Yes."

"No, that's okay."

Louis glared at Harry and the alpha returned the same gesture. Harry wanted to rip Zayn to pieces, he was having to use all his strength not to.

"Maybe it would be best if you did leave. We have a few things we need to discuss," Liam informed. Zayn nodded before sending a small smile to Louis who gave him one back. Harry growled to himself which Niall couldn't help but smile at.

Zayn left the group, making his way towards the mess hall. Liam sighed before turning to his best friend.

"Care to explain what happened?" He wondered. Harry nodded before scowling at Louis.

"I asked someone if they had seen Louis and someone said that they saw him with Zayn heading towards his cottage so I went down there and found Louis and hey were kiss-"

"Don't be such a baby. You left. Do I need to repeat myself? You left," Louis snapped.

"And so you decided 'Harry's busy and had to go somewhere, let's go make out with someone' I can't fucking believe you," Harry shook his head at the hunter in disbelief. He didn't want to believe it. He kept replaying the image of Louis and Zayn kissing over and over again in his mind and he could feel his blood boil.

"I'm so sick of you thinking you own me when you already have your little bitch, Alyssa to worry about. Leave me the fuck out of it," Louis  spat venomously. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you come back so soon?" Niall asked.

"I was near the Crescents. They're terrified, frantically trying to pack up everything so they can leave. There's something coming and we need to see Camila so she can do the spell. I know she already has the ingredients because I tried to get her to do a similar spell recently," Harry explained.

"To Camilla's then," Niall said. No one else spoke a word and so off they went to where Camilla stayed. Louis recognised it from the last time he had watched Camilla do a spell and she was too weak after.

"Hello, I have all the ingredients ready. I knew you were coming," Camilla stated peeping out of the opening of the tent.

"Okay, that's pretty fucking cool," Niall laughed. Camilla smiled at the male omega because even she agreed but she knew her power came with great responsibility.

They all entered the tent, the set up was quite similar to the last spell Louis had watched but he could see that there were different ingredients. Camilla sat down in the circle and let her hand run over the unlit candles until the candlesticks were glowing with flames.

"Are we ready?" Camilla asked. Louis didn't say anything, he could feel a dark pit in his stomach. He somehow knew that he was prepared for whatever they were going to discover with the spell. It was never good news lately.

"We're ready," Harry answered.

Camilla took some sugar and dropped some in the glass water jug that was placed in the centre of the circle, she then put some pepper in as well. The witch held her hand over the jug and Louis watched the water move back in forth in the jug.

 _"Show me the future, I want to see_  
 _Show me the future, I want to see,"_ Camila chanted and closed her eyes. The witch continued to chant the same words over and over again. Louis' eyes widened when he watched the water from the jug begin to evaporate into thin air.

The lit candle's flames were going crazy and raising higher then they usually would. Then finally, when all the water had been drowned the flames calmed. Camilla lifted up the jug and opened her before she stared into the glass jug and remained silent.

"Did it work?" Liam questioned. Niall frowned at his mate and scoffed.

"Did you not see all that bad ass magic then? Of course it work, doofus," Niall said. Liam narrowed his eyes and Louis rolled his eyes at his sassy friend.

"What is it, Camilla? What did you see?" Harry wondered. He was anxious because he was afraid of what she would say. She had been too quiet now that he knew it wasn't good.

Camilla took a breathe before making eye contact with the soon to be Pack Alpha.

"Death. I saw death."


	28. "Death? Well that sounds lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now this is all i have written. Please tell me your thoughts and what you think is going to happen or what you would like to see happen xx

"Death? Well that sounds lovely," Niall remarked. Harry gave him a filthy look, he wasn't in the mood to joke at the moment. He was far too mad, far too afraid about the vision that Camilla had just seen.

"What exactly does it mean?" Louis questioned. Camilla stood from where she had been standing, her balance failed her and she almost fell to her feet but Liam quickly caught her.

"We're going to take her to her room, we'll discuss what happened later. You two need to talk," Liam informed, guiding her out of the tent: Niall stared at the two of them.

"Are you two going to grow some balls and go fuck?" Niall asked. Louis and Harry remained quiet, both shocked at what had came out of Niall's mouth.

"Niall, I swear to god. Stop talking about their sex life. Let's go," Liam called from outside the tent. Niall sighed before he left the tent to join his mate.

Louis and Harry were finally alone. Louis opened his mouth to speak but Harry held up a finger to silence him.

"Follow me," Harry commanded before he made his way out of the tent. Louis remained silent and followed after him. Harry walked up the hill to the Pack House with Louis trailing behind him.

They made it all the way to the Harry's bedroom without saying a single word. Harry closed the door behind them and faced Louis with a blank expression.

"Harry-" Louis began but was cut off when The alpha grabbed him by the face and pressed his lips to his. The hunter closed his eyes and moaned into Harry's mouth. He had almost forgotten how it felt to kiss Harry.

Harry's hands trailed down from the hunter's face to his ass and he hoisted him up leaving Louis no choice but to wrap his legs around the alpha's waist.

Louis let out a moan as he tugged on Harry's curls. The alpha walked them over to the bed, placing Louis down on his back. The kiss felt so so good. Harry's inner wolf was practically purring at the feeling of Louis' lips on his.

Harry was now gripping the hunter's hips firmly, all he could remember was how Zayn had kissed Louis. _His Louis._

Harry wanted to own him. Possess him. One word kept replaying in his head like a broken record.

_Bite_

_Bite_

_Bite_

Harry let his lips part from the hunter's before he trailed down to Louis' neck. He kissed where the mark should be and licked over the sensitive spot. He bared his teeth, Louis tilted his head to give him more room, practically begging Harry to mark him.

But just as Harry's teeth went to break the skin and soul bond them as one, someone knocked on the door loudly. The pair both jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Let's ignore it, baby."

Louis shook his head when someone knocked on the door once again, "Looks like we have to stop."

Harry huffed before standing to his feet and helping Louis do the same. The alpha then moved to open the door.  A man who Louis hadn't learnt the name yet was covered in blood and had a horrified expression. Harry just knew it had something to do with Camilla's prophecy.

"Simon? What happened?" Harry questioned.

"There's blood everywhere," Simon replied. Harry widened his eyes, it was about the prophecy.

"Is Alyssa okay-"

"No, it's not Alyssa, thank god," Simon remarked. Louis rolled his eyes, he really did hate Alyssa and the mention of her name reminded him that he needed to speak to Harry about their engagement. Louis now knew that this was Alyssa's father as he could now see the resemblance in the two.

"What's happened?" Louis wondered. Simon gave the hunter a look and ignored that Louis had asked him a question. Like father, like daughter.

"What happened, Simon?" Harry cleared his throat. He hated that everyone treated Louis differently, he just wanted the hunter to feel welcomed.

"It's Tony, he's dead. He was found with his throat slit," Simon explained. _Tony._

_"You," The man pointed at Louis with cold, wild eyes. The hunter frowned and looked behind him before looking back at the man, "You did it, didn't you? Of course you did. It's what you do."_

_"Are you talking to me?" Louis asked. From his memory, he hadn't done anything wrong. Apart from being a smart ass and be annoying loud that is but from the looks of this guy, that was not his problem._

_"Of course I am! Tell them what you did, you filthy human!" The man shouted harshly. Louis glared at him and stood up from his chair. Niall and Zayn did the same, standing behind him just in case the man pounced and they had to protect Louis._

_"Don't you dare talk shit about me and accuse me of shit," Louis narrowed his eyes. The whole pack was watching now, unsure on what to do with the situation._

_"I'm accusing you because I know you did it. Admit it. You never should have been allowed to live with us. You disgust me," the man said before he spat at the ground where Louis stood._

_"That's enough," Harry growled moving to stand between Louis and the man. The hunter was still so angry at Harry but right now he was actually greatful to see that he gave that much of a damn to stand up for him. Apart of Louis hopes that was the case and that it wasn't just for show because the Pack was watching._

_"What are you even accusing me of? Did your fucking grapes go missing?" Louis sneered. The man shook his head and then sniffled when a tear ran down his face._

_"I just... My wife Alice... she's been murdered."_

That had been Tony, the man who had accused Louis of killing his wife. Louis hadn't seen him since the Silencers had come to the Pack House to try take him back home. The last Louis had even heard of him was that he was tied up in one of the rooms nearby, waiting for Harry to decide what would be done with him. Harry frowned at the sudden news.

"But if the Silencers are gone and Louis was with me at the time of the murders. Who's killing everyone?" Harry questioned. Simon shrugged his shoulders.

It appeared that Louis and Harry had a lot more to worry about than a fake marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL


	29. "You're scared about some hunters?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I am so sorry that I haven't update this on here for you guys. I have actually written up to chapter thirty eight on wattpad, I tend to update more on there. The user is @stilesftderek

"I should be in there," Louis said crossing his arms. Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head at the hunter from where he was seated next to him.

After receiving the news of Tony's death, a meeting for the council had been called immediately. Liam was supposed to be present but Harry made him wait outside to make sure Louis didn't enter the meeting room.

"No, you shouldn't. Harry's trying to calm everyone down. You'll make it worse," Liam replied.

"They're accusing me of murdering that asshole."

"Probably for the reason you're calling him an asshole," Liam informed before sighing, "They feel threatened by you because they see you as an outsider. Packs are really picky about people who stay with us who isn't pack, especially a hunter we are holding prisoner."

"I'm not saying I don't understand why they would think it's me. Doesn't mean it doesn't suck..." Louis trailed, "You don't think Harry thinks it's me?"

"Harry's in there right now trying to convince them it wasn't you. Of course he doesn't think that."

Louis nodded before he heard a crash from inside the room he and Liam were waiting outside of. The hunter shook his head and stood. Liam raised his eyebrows at him in confusion.

"I need to be in there," he stated before pushing the doors open to the meeting room where five men and women were grouped around a round table. Harry was standing at the front of the table obviously trying to calm everyone down.

Louis could see a broken chair that had obviously been thrown at the wall by one of the angry men. Liam followed shortly after him into the room giving a shrug to Harry when the alpha glared at him.

"You should put that thing on a leash!" A man shouted pointing aggressively at Louis who let out a scoff.

"Says the one who is actually a dog," Louis shot back. Liam quickly moved forward to hold the man back and gave Louis a look as if to say chill out.

"Stand the fuck down. I may not be your alpha yet but you will listen to me when I tell you something," Harry hissed in a dark tone. It sent a shiver down Louis' spine. _Fuck that was hot_ , "Louis has shown you all time and time again that he isn't a threat and I am so fucking sick of having to explain that to everyone."

"But he's a hunter," A woman reminded making Louis roll his eyes at her.

"And yet, he's protected this pack and eaten with us and bonded with us," Harry said, "Louis isn't the one murdering those people. I'll fucking vow for him if need be. I am just-"

"Alpha Harry," Someone interrupted. Everyone's eyes went to the door to see a younger boy, Louis recognized him from the time he had to help out in the kitchen with Niall.

"I'm not Alpha yet, Kai. What's up?" Harry questioned. Kai flushed with the attention of everyone's eyes in the room. He didn't like being the center of attention but it was important.

"Troops caught a pack member of Crescents entering our territory, they have him contained in one of the rooms and I was told to notify you," Kai informed. Harry's eyes widened before he took a step forward towards Kai and gave him a pack on the back.

"Thank you, I'm on my way now."

Kai nodded respectively to Harry before leaving the room. Harry then turned to everyone else in the room. Liam stepped forward pushing away the man he had held back from attacking Louis.

"Can I come?" Louis asked, his eyes on Harry. He had to keep reminding himself of how stunning Harry really was. The hunter couldn't understand why he felt so pulled to Harry, why he couldn't stop himself from staring constantly.

"Will you behave?" Harry raised his eyebrows. Louis smirked and shrugged his shoulders which made Harry sigh before nodding. It wasn't long before they arrived at the room that they had once held Louis prisoner. 

Harry chuckled to himself at the memory, it was so weird to look back on it considering Louis had changed so much since then. He could remember how rude Louis was to him at the beginning. It also made Harry realize that after all this he didn't actually know that much about Louis and he was going to change that.

One of the guards that stood at the door gave Harry a nod before opening the door behind him. Harry was shocked to see that the prisoner was a boy that looked to be no older than seventeen. Both his hands were tied and his legs were tied to the chair.

The prisoner smirked when he saw Harry walk in with Liam and Louis closely behind him. The door was closed behind him and Louis raised an eyebrow at the young boy was tied up.

"What's your name?" Harry questioned. The alpha began to circle around the prisoner. Louis recognized this from his training, it was a tactic that you used to intimidate the person you were holding hostage, it was a good way to find out what they knew.

"Caleb."

"Well, Caleb.. I'm Ha-"

"I know who you are. Harry Styles. The future alpha of the Bloodmoon pack. Wow, what an honour it is to be in your presence. I would shake your hand but you know.." Caleb smirked cheekily.

Harry realised that Caleb was going to play around, he obviously didn't want Harry or the Bloodmoon pack to know why the Crescents were requesting passage through their territory

"Tell us what you know," Harry demanded, coldly.

"I would love to give you a hand but you see, I'm a bit tied up right now," The tied up man let out a loud scoff and looked down at his hands that were tightly bounded up by ropes soaked in wolfs-pane. Harry growled. The alpha was in no mood to joke around. He wanted to get to the bottom of things.

Louis had his fair share of interrogating people and he knew the best way to get information wasn't to torture. He knew what the most effective _interrogation_ tactic was.

_Pretend to be their friend._

"Hey Caleb, I'm Louis. Sorry about Harry, he normally has a stick up his ass like that," Louis joked making Caleb look over at the hunter. Harry glared at Louis and resisted the urge to say that Louis was actually the one to have things up his ass but he kept quiet.

"So he's usually like that?" Caleb raised his eyebrows.The hunter nodded while Harry just rolled his eyes, "You're not a wolf. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a prisoner just like you so that's how you know you can trust me. Us prisoners need to stay together," Louis gave him a playful wink. Harry growled at Louis quietly making the hunter roll his eyes.

"Okay.. I'll tell you what I know. My pack, the Crescents want to cross your land because of a vision that our witch had. All she saw was death. It's not just the Silencer's that can kill us. There's more hunters in town-"

"You're scared about some hunters?" Liam wondered. Caleb shook his head then sighed.

"It's not just that... there's something that is coming, it's bad. It's evil. We don't know when it's coming or if it's already here, we don't even know what _it_ is but we just want to get the hell out of here. Lots of the pack have already left, everyone's so afraid."

"We are going to let you go but on the condition that you get your alpha to come here and speak with me on the matter. That is the only way I will grant your pack passage across our territory," Harry said. Caleb nodded eagerly wanting to get out of the ropes, Louis knew this so he reached down to untie them as he was the only one the wolfs-pane wouldn't affect.

Harry rolled his eyes again, he wanted to scold Louis because they didn't know if Caleb was dangerous or not but he bit his tongue. From the small time that he knew the hunter he had discovered that Louis did not like being told what to do at all.

"10AM tomorrow. Make sure you're here," Harry told him before taking Louis' hand in his and walking out of the room making Louis follow behind him. The hunter knew they were making their way to Harry's bedroom but didn't say anything.

Louis knew that if they weren't interrupted earlier Harry would have marked him and he knew that it couldn't happen when they had so much stuff they had to talk about. Harry's engagement for instance and Louis didn't even know how Harry felt about him or how he even truly felt about Harry. Louis knew he was attracted to him, who wouldn't but what about feelings?

They were finally at Harry's room when the alpha opened the door, tugged Louis in the room with him and closed the door behind him.

"So...?" Louis began but shut up immediately when Harry's tongue was down his throat and his back was pressed up against the closed door. The hunter knew they had lots to talk about but right now, he was going to shut up for the first time in his life and kiss the complete shit out of Harry.


	30. "Daddy, please."

Gentle music played throughout the room and Louis was quietly humming whilst he laid on his stomach, eyes closing as Harry lightly tickled his back from where he laid.

All lights in the room had been turned off and was being lit up with vanilla and cinnamon scented candles. Everything about this moment was pure heaven.

Louis was in sub space from the world rocking sex that Harry had just given him and his naked lower half was covered in a red silk sheet.

The pair had remained mainly silent after having sex and were just soaking in the moment. Louis had never felt anything like he was right now.

If you had told Louis that he was going to be in bed with someone who was just about to become the Pack Alpha he would have laughed and probably punched you in the face but he didn't even care how different they were interviewer this moment. Everything felt perfect.

"What are you day dreaming about, my little hunter?" Harry murmured making Louis send him a lazy smile.

"Just how nice this is. The candles were definitely a nice touch. Who knew you were such a romantic when it came to sex?" Louis teased making the Alpha let out a laugh which only made Louis' smile widen at the sound. He was falling, he was falling so hard.

"Only the best for you," Harry replied.

They had so much to talk about, so many issues that needed to be addressed. Louis knew it was the worst time ever to bring it up but it needed to be spoken about.

"What are we, Harry?" Louis questioned. The alpha looked down at this question and let out another small laugh.

"Fuck, straight into it huh?"

"Please just answer the question so I'm not slowing going insane," Louis informed. Harry nodded before sighing.

"I never wanted to marry Alyssa. That's the honest truth. I still don't. My father is forcing me. Saying that it will make our pack stronger, that it will make me a better Alpha," Harry admitted. Now that was news to Louis.

"He's forcing you? It should be your choice who you're with," Louis remarked. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I know that, you know that but he doesn't see it that way. I had never attempted to mate with someone because I had never found someone who I could connect with like that," Harry said honestly. Louis looked down and began to fiddle with his fingers.

"As glad as it makes me that you don't actually want to marry her, that doesn't answer the question about what we are," Louis reminded. Harry used his hand to lift the hunters chin up to look at him before moving his hand to cup his face.

"I want you. I know we don't know each other, I don't know what your favourite colour is or what your middle name is but I want you. I can't ever get you out of my head. I can't ever not worry that something bad may happen to you. I'm so hooked on you. I'm not going to say I love you when we don't know each other properly but I can tell you that I see my future lying with you."

"Harry..." Louis trailed, his eyes welling up with tears at the Alphas sweet words. He had never felt this way. Had never felt so small and vulnerable but at this moment he didn't mind. He loved the feeling.

"I'm going to work this shit out. I'm going make sure my father understand that I'm not marrying her and he can't force me because I have my eyes on someone else," Harry stated before laughing, "Someone who is trained to kill my kind."

"Funny how things turn out isn't it?" Louis laughed with him, "I want you too. I want you so bad."

"I figured by how you were moaning before when I was fucking you."

"Always such a charmer," Louis rolled his eyes. Harry smirked and moved Louis so he was now lying on his back. The alpha hovered over Louis making his way between the hunters legs.

"We could always go for round 3?" Harry suggested smugly pressing kisses to Louis' neck. The hunter whimpered letting his nails scratch down Harry's back. Harry in just the short amount of time that they have known each other knew exactly what to do to get Louis squirming and needy. The alpha knew all of his weak spots. It was just plain evil.

"Fuck, you're hot," Louis moaned, hands going into the alphas hair to tug on it. Harry let out a growl into Louis' ear which just made his cock get harder.

"Look at what you're doing to me," Harry grabbed one of Louis' hands to moved it to the alphas pyjama pants that he put on earlier. Louis could feel that his cock was hard and aching to come out.

"Harry, just fuck me."

"You know that's not what you need to call me, baby, I want to hear you beg for my cock properly like a good little boy."

Louis was getting desperate, "Daddy, please give me your cock. Fill me up and make me cum, please."

"Fuck," Harry groaned pushing down his pyjama pants. Louis' hole was still open and wet from the lube and Harry's cock earlier but just to make sure he widened the hunters legs and slid two fingers in there making Louis moan loudly. He really didn't care if anyone could hear him. All he knew was he loved being filled up and he felt so empty without anything inside him.

"Daddy, please," Louis begged, Harry quickly leaned over to the night stand to grab the lube to wet his cock. Louis watched with blissful eyes, legs shaking with anticipation.

Harry finally, slid his cock inside Louis making them both moan at the feeling. Louis was loving life at the moment.


	31. "Well, this looks cosy."

"Fuck, Daddy," Louis moaned pushing his ass against Harry's cock, the alpha slapped his ass before grabbing one of the cheeks and squeezing. The sweat on Louis' back was glistening with the small light that was shining from the candles.

"I love watching how well you take my cock, baby. Love the way you fuck yourself on it, so desperate for more," Harry growled as he continued to slam his cock into Louis from behind.

"Yes, please, I want it all," Louis begged. He was so desperate to cum, he  had been at the brink of his release for a while now but Harry would scold him everytime.

"You're not allowed to come until I say so," Harry said reached down to grab Louis' throat lightly choking the hunter as he made Louis look behind his shoulder at Harry.

**{Before anyone goes on about how full-on Harry is during sex, please remember he is an alpha and therefore his hormones are all over the place}**

The hunter's eyes rolled back in pleasure, loving the restriction of air. His eyesight was getting blurry, he was feeling numb but could still feel the tip of Harry's cock rubbing against his prostate.

"Please, Daddy, I need to cum, I'm begging you," Louis choked with a sob. The alpha released some pressure on his grip around Louis' throat and began to chase his orgasm as well.

Louis was so tight around Harry's cock, he had been fighting his own orgasm for quite some time now too. But he didn't want to come too quickly because he wanted to savour the moment. He could fuck Louis anyway, anytime and he would be the happiest man on the planet.

"It's okay, baby. You've been such a good boy for Daddy so I'm going to let you cum."

And that was all Louis needed before he came with a cry, spilling all over himself. Harry groaned at the hunters moan and the feeling of Louis' tight hole clenching around him.

Harry quickly pulled out and stroked his cock before coming all over Louis' heavenly ass. Louis loved the feeling of hot cum on him. Maybe he just loved Harry's cum on him.

The alpha leaned down to press a kiss on Louis' shoulder before disappearing to get a wet cloth from his ensuite to clean up any mess that they had just made.

"You sleepy?" Harry questioned quietly. All of his aggressive behaviour was gone now and replaced with the need to hold Louis close to him. He knew it was a alpha trait that they would do with their mates but he pushed that out of his mind.

"Yeah... really out of it," Louis answered. He was now lying on his back, eyes fluttering close every few minutes. Harry gave him a smile, brushing a strand of hair out of Louis' face.

"Sleep, love. We have a long day tomorrow," Harry reminded before he made sure to tuck Louis' feet under the blankets making the smaller boy giggle when it tickled.

Harry then blew out all the candles before climbing into bed and pulling the hunter closer to him to hold in his arms.

......

"Soooooo....."

"What?" Louis raised his eyebrows curiously as he ate his breakfast in the mess hall. Harry had just left for a minute to get a few things done before they met with the Crescent Moon Pack Alpha.

"Oh, come on, you know what I'm hinting at," Niall said rolling his eyes from where he sat across from Louis at the table.

"I honestly don't, Niall. I'm not a mind reader or a Niall reader. I don't understand what goes through your head," Louis shot back reaching to take a mouthful of his drink.

"How's the sex?"

Niall jumped when Louis spat some of his drink out causing numerous pack members to turn and look at them.

"Whoops nothing to see here. Carry on," Louis informed until people turned back to what they were doing before reaching over and smacking the omega in the arm.

"What the fuck was that for?" Niall winched rubbing his arm to try soothe the pain. For such a small person, Louis really had a hard punch.

"For just dropping that on me, why would you ask me that?" Louis wondered, "Has Harry been telling people about he and I?"

"What? No, I was just trying to see if you guys have done anything and you just confirmed it, you nugget," Niall smirked leaning back in his seat with crossed arms, please with his accomplishment.

"We haven't had sex."

"Yeah? Tell that to the hickey on your neck, maybe he can try convince me."

Louis' eyes widened, his hand flying to his neck before groaning, "Keep this to yourself."

"But I want to tell everyone," Niall pouted sadly. He just wanted to go around and let everyone hear the noise. To him, this was a joyous day. Almost like Christmas. Larrymas. Yes, _Larrymas._

"Absolutely not," Louis dismissed, "Now be quiet. Someone might hear you."

"Good, I want them too," Niall mumbles to himself. The omega just wanted to celebrate this newfound information.

"Louis," Someone called from behind the hunter before taking a seat beside him. Both Niall and Louis' eyes widened.

"Oh, hey, Zayn, haven't seen you since-"

"Since we kissed and Harry blew up on you," Zayn finished for him.

"Yikes... I suddenly feel the need to just leave. This is way too awkward for me. I was just hoping for some Larry action but it's not happening and I'm not into this ship," Niall shook his head disapprovingly at Zayn and Louis, "Nope, not for me."

And Niall was off. The hunter wanted to kill him for just leaving like that. Louis made a mental note to get the omega back for it later.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Louis questioned not wanting to meet Zayn's eyes. He felt bad for kissing him, he couldn't even remember why he did in the first place.

"We were both caught in the moment. Obviously you were upset about something and I was distracted by your prettiness but obviously, your loyalty lies somewhere else and I respect that," Zayn admitted with a small smile. Louis shared the same smile before reaching over and placing a hand on top of Zayn's.

"Friends?"

"Friends," Zayn conformed brightly.

"Well, this looks cosy."

Both Louis and Zayn watch as Harry sits across from them, forced smile on his lips as he looked between the pair.

"Oh, hey, Harry, haven't seen you since-"

"Since you kissed Louis and I blew up at you," Harry finished for Zayn who nodded and let out a nervous laugh.

"I understand why Niall left now. This is awkward," Zayn remarked before sighing, "Look, Harry, you've got nothing to worry about. I'm not going to come after Louis or anything. I don't want any trouble with you."

"We're friends, Harry. You can drop the possessive thing now. It's all good," Louis reassured. Harry narrowed his eyes before nodding.

"Good," Harry agreed, "Because I need the both of you for this meeting now."

"I'm allowed to come?" Louis frowned, he had expected to not be allowed at the meeting since he was still technically supposed to be a prisoner and an enemy.

"I'm the pack alpha. If I want you there, you're there. I don't give a fuck what anyone else says," Harry informed making Louis smile.

"In that case, let's get the fuck out of here and get to it," Louis replied judging Zayn's arm who smiled at the hunter.

"Lets do it," Harry said before all three stood from their chairs. They were finally about to find out what was happening with the Crescent Moon Pack. They were feeling confident, if only they knew what news they were about to hear.


	32. "Winchesters?"

"Is he in there?" Harry questioned looking at one of the men that was standing near the meeting room of the Pack House. Louis couldn't help but admire Harry. Even though, the hunter had been raised to hate werewolves and any type of supernatural creature, he couldn't help but feel proud of the way Harry was maturing and stepping up to the plate for the title he would be given sometime soon.

Louis knew enough to know the importance of the Pack Alpha and how the ranks of werewolf packs worked. If their Alpha was weak, whether it be physically or mentally, as was the other members of the Pack.

"Yes, sir," The man answered shooting a glare at Louis but dropped when he saw Harry give him a dirty look. The man quickly opened the doors to allow them into the room before closing the door behind them.

The Pack Alpha of the Crescent Moon Pack was seated, his Beta and Luna at his side. The young wolf, Caleb that they had captured and released to get the Alpha there was present too. Louis didn't blame the Alpha from wanting his second in command and mate close-by. Bloodmoon had a bad reputation, even Louis had heard the stories of the unnecessary bloodshed that Harry's father would unleash.

"Alpha Harry," The Crescent Moon leader greeted with a nod. Harry sat down on a chair sitting opposite of the other wolves. Louis immediately made his way into the seat next to Harry whilst Zayn remained standing, directly behind Louis.

"I'm not Alpha yet," Harry pointed out before glancing at Caleb, "Thank you for allowing Caleb to bring you here today to talk about matters."

"We want no trouble, just passage through your territory so that we can be on our way," The Alpha, who Harry knew as Aaron informed. He held the almost the same amount of dominance that Harry did but Louis could tell that he was holding back, probably since he was in another Pack's territory.

"You see that is the issue that we have. You have been in that territory for nearly over 300 years. That's where your children were born, where your ancestors power are. Why are you so anxious to leave?"

"That is not of your concern," Aaron snapped making Harry growl under his breathe.

"Not of my concern? You're wanting my permission to leave your territory that has been passed down your family for three centuries and you have the nerve to tell me that its not my concern?" Harry snapped darkly causing a shiver to run down Louis' spine at the Alpha's tone. Calm yourself, Louis.

"Aaron, my darling, please just tell him," The Luna begged. Her husband just stared at her before sighing and nodding his head. The Luna gave him a sad smile, moving her hand to rest on his on the table.

"There's this darkness coming, none like we have never seen before. It brings sickness, it brings corruption and death. It's coming here. I need to protect my Pack, my loved ones. Where that darkness goes, hunters and more follow it," Aaron admitted causing Harry to frown at Louis whose eyes were now wide. Camilla's vision of death coming to mind, she had seen this darkness coming. Louis knew that they were not lying.

"How do we stop it?" Harry questioned. His hand sneakily went under the table to place reassuringly on Louis' knee in attempt to calm the hunter down. Louis appreciated the gesture greatly, his body untensing as much as it could in the situation at hand.

"You can't," The Crescent Moon leader told them, "It's too powerful and it's getting closer each day. It turns people dark and unjust causing them to kill their loved ones like rabid beasts. It's pure darkness."

"How do we know this is true?" Zayn finally spoke up.

"Because it's already started. Strange murders and deaths have been becoming a frequent problem in our Pack. Throats slashed open with strange markings on their bodies. Some of my wolves had to be taken to the dungeons when they become uncharacteristically violent," Aaron explained with a sigh when he thought back to his Pack.

Harry's eyes widened at Aaron's words. Strange murders and deaths. Throats being slashed. Wolves becoming violent for no reason. It all made sense, especially the spike of Rogue attacks. They were being affected by this... thing.

"Did the bodies have strange markings like he said?" Louis whispered to Harry, though he knew that there was no use in whispering. All the wolves could hear him anyway with their super hearing.

"The deaths are happening here too, aren't they?"

Harry gave him a short nod with a sigh, tightening his grip on Louis' knee. Louis appreciated the comfort that the Alpha was trying to give him, but the hunter was beginning to think that it was also for Harry's comfort that he was doing it.

"I shall grant you safe passage through," Harry stated quietly. The Alpha was shaken with the news, not knowing how to react or really believe what he had just heard. Harry knew of Camilla's vision and was just silently hoping it was one big mistake. Though, he knew it wasn't. Now that he had heard what he had, it all clicked into place. It all made sense.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Aaron breathed out in relief as he, his wife and companions stood to their feet. The Luna gave Louis a soft smile when she made eye contact with him.

The members of the Crescent Moon Pack began to head for the door but before they left, Aaron turned to Harry, "If I was you, I would run too. It's not just that darkness you need to worry about. Hunters by the name of the Winchesters are here already. They're not the type to mess about."

And with that, they were gone.

"Winchesters?" Louis raised his eyebrows in confusion. Harry's head snapped to him.

"You know them?" Harry wondered curiously. There was so much new information being unloaded to him right now, so many different thoughts running through his head.

"They're family friends of my father's," Louis said quietly before standing to his feet to turn and look the Alpha directly in the eyes, "If anyone knows how to stop this darkness, it's them. They've been through hell and back, quite literally. I bet my mother called them."

Harry sighed before running his hand through his hair, completely stressed, "I never thought I would say this."

"Say what?" Zayn inquired tilting his head to the side in confusion. Harry sighed once more.

"We're going to have to talk to the Silencers and work with them. It's our only hope."


	33. "They know, don't they?"

"This isn't a good idea," Niall muttered shaking his head. Harry and Liam ignored him, continuing to put clothing and some belongings in the bags that were sitting on the bed. Louis rolled his eyes at the male omega before he stood up from where he had been sitting.

"It's not a bad idea," Louis argued causing Niall to let out a humorous laugh.

"Easy for you to say," Niall crossed his arms against his chest. The omega was nervous, scared and maybe for good reason. He was having a hard time believing that Harry and Liam hadn't hit their heads and were suffering from concussions because they honestly couldn't really believe that this was a good idea.

"It's the only way, unless you can come up with a better idea?" Harry raised his eyebrows, turning to face Niall, waiting to see if he had anything at all to suggest.

"Well, we could... we could..." Niall began before sighing, dropping down on a chair nearby, "Yeah, I have nothing. I just don't think this is smart."

"The Silencers know what this thing is, we have no other choice," Liam informed in hope to calm his mate down. The blonde boy sighed once more, looking over at the hunter.

"And you're sure that they aren't just going to kill us?"

"I'll talk to them, I'll reassure them that you guys aren't a threat. After all, you convinced me," Louis reminded with the shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah but you were also fucking one of us," Niall said bluntly making Louis let out a squeak before he glared over at his friend. Harry and Liam had stopped what they were doing, both turning to face Niall with wide eyes. The alpha hadn't disclosed that information to his second in command.

"What?" Liam questioned looking between Harry then Louis.

"Niall," Louis hissed through his teeth. The omega smiled awkwardly scratching the back of his neck before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Whoopsie," Niall quickly ducked when the hunter grabbed a pillow and pegged it at his head. Harry let out a sigh and ignore Liam who was now wiggling his eyebrows at Harry teasingly. The alpha turned his attention back to the bags on the bed before zipping them up and throwing them over his shoulder.

Harry turned towards Louis who was still sitting on the bed and gave him a soft smile before whispering, "Ready to go, baby?"

The hunter beamed up at him brightly almost knocking the breathe out of Harry's body at the beautiful sight. Louis definitely had the alpha wrapped around his finger now. They had been through so much in such a short amount of time, there was still so much they had to sort out but it was the least of their problems.

Louis and Harry were just happy that at the moment, they had their own little slice of heaven between the two of them. Both agreed on where they wanted the relationship to go, even though they hadn't even discussed if that was what they had. A relationship.

"Isn't it funny that once upon a time I would have killed to get out of here but now, I almost feel sad to leave," Louis admitted causing Harry to give him a sad smile, reaching to grab the hunter's hand in his.

"You are always welcome here. I don't give a fuck about what my father says or what anyone else in the pack says. This is your home now, too," Harry replied. Louis gave him a soft, thankful smile before allowing the alpha to pull him onto his feet.

"Alrighty, let's get going," Liam said as he pulled one of the other bags from the bed over his shoulder like Harry had earlier, "According to reports from some of the wolves on patrol, the Silencers remained close to our territory after they tried to attack that time. Must have been planning on attacking later on."

"Doesn't matter anymore, makes our trip to them quicker," Harry shrugged, lacing his fingers with Louis'. Niall watched with a shit eating grin causing the hunter to roll his eyes at his friend. Niall was obsessed with them, it was finally confirmed for Louis.

"It's almost nightfall, now is the best time to sneak out," Liam stated. The second in command was normally in charge of sorting out the patrol so he knew when was the best place to leave quietly without being seen.

And that was when they all quietly left the room and tried their hardest to make their way out of the Pack House without drawing attention to themselves. The last thing they needed was a pack member or even worse, Harry's father catching them trying to leave and finding out that they are actually going to talk with their mortal enemy. With the prisoner.

"I can't believe we are going to fucking make it without anyone noticing," Niall laughed breathlessly leaning into Liam's side as they took quick strides down the long corridor. The beta kept his warm around his mate's waist as they made their way towards the front door of the house. Harry was doing the same with Louis making sure that he would keep up with the wolves, worried that Louis' tiny legs would cause him to falter behind.

"Harry!"

The alpha stopped in his tracks causing Louis and the others to stop as well. Louis glanced back to see who had called out to Harry before practically growling.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you, Niall?" Louis hissed. The omega gave his friend an apologetic smile as they all turned to face Alyssa as she made her way over to them.

"Hi, I was hoping to catch up with you-"

"Listen, I can't really talk right now," Harry dismissed when Liam gave him a warning look. There was only so much time before the patrol surrounding the Pack House would become more detailed, they were running out of their opportunity to get out without making a fuss.

"Is everything okay? Are you going somewhere?" Alyssa questioned eyeing the bags on Liam and Harry's shoulders. Liam raised his eyebrows at Harry tapping the watch on his wrist before the alpha planted a fake smile on his face.

"Just helping Niall move his stuff into Liam's place, you know, since they're mates and all. It's very important it gets done now because-"

"Because it's really none of your business, now if you will allow us to leave without your twenty one questions," Louis snapped sending her a big grin. Alyssa narrowed her eyes at the hunter but immediately smiled brightly at Harry.

"Talk to you tomorrow then, have a good night!" She chirped. The alpha gave her a short nod before he and the others returned on their trip outside of the Pack House.

"She doesn't fucking give up, does she?" Louis murmured to Harry causing him to let out a laugh as they reached the boundary line to their territory, luckily no wolves on patrol in sight as they sneakily began to pass through the trees.

Alyssa watched from the front of the house, eyes narrowing before turning her head to the side as she watched someone move to stand beside her.

"They know, don't they?"

"Seems that way. They were very eager to get out of here," Alyssa informed as she watched the last glimpse of Harry disappear into the forest.

A hand moved to rest on the small of her back before she turned to face him, "Do you think they are suspicious of our involvement?"

Alyssa smirked, making sure that no one was around before reaching up to press a kiss lightly onto the man's lips, "No, Rick, your son has no idea."


	34. "Go on, Jacob Black, I dare you."

"Holy shit, we actually got away without any trouble," Niall let out a laugh causing Louis to roll his eyes at the friend. The hunter had discovered during this small trip that when Niall was nervous he would ramble. The omega was currently grabbing onto his mate's arm and letting his eyes scan his surroundings in case of any trouble.

"I think you're forgetting about the literal spawn of Satan calling out to us as we tried to leave," Louis reminded with a huff. He would do anything to be able to bitch slap Alyssa back to wherever the fuck she came from.

"Come on, she's not that bad," Harry said. In all his experiences, Alyssa seemed like a nice girl.

"She's not that bad? Are you fucking kidding me? I would rather be friends with a raging, rabies infested bear than with her- actually never mind, now that I think of it, that's pretty much describing her," Louis informed through gritted teeth. It wasn't just the fact that ever since the hunter had met the girl that she had been rude to him, or the fact that she was supposed to be engaged to Harry. The female omega just felt off to him.

"That's a little harsh, Lou," Harry frowned as they continued to walk towards where the Silencers had last been seen camping near the Bloodmoon Pack's territory.

"Yeah, well, I'm harsh, get used to it," Louis snapped crossing his arms. The hunter was tired and annoyed that Harry was seemingly taking the girl's side with the argument. Louis could remember numerous times when Alyssa had been harsh with him, Harry's mother even coming to defend him one time.

"If you guys are done bickering, I would like to point out that this is now where the Silencers have last been seen. Any tips on the best way to approach them?" Liam questioned, his hand firm on the small of his mate's back to comfort for nervous Niall.

"They normally have archers on patrol when camping so close to a werewolf pack," Louis answered, uncrossing his arms to drop them at his sides, "You're going to have to send me through first. They won't shoot me."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened at the hunter's words.

"If they see me walking in with a bunch of werewolves, they are going to think the worst. Let me walk in first and calm them down before you guys make your move," Louis explained. Harry reached his hand out of grab onto Louis', tugging on it until Louis was standing in front of the alpha.

"I don't like this," Harry admitted. The truth is there was still a massive part of him that thought that maybe Louis was still as desperate to be free as he was when he was first captured by Bloodmoon. Harry, in the small amount of time learnt to trust him but when it came to Louis, he couldn't help but feel a little insecure due to their differences.

"If I take too long, then you can come in, okay?" Louis offered a solution in hopes that it would somewhat calm down whatever was going through Harry's head. The alpha gave Louis' hand a squeeze before sighing and letting go of his hands.

"Any longer than five minutes and I'm coming in," Harry told him. The hunter nodded and gave him a sweet smile before standing on his tippy toes to press his lips to Harry's cheek. Then Louis turned and began to make his way into the territory, hands up in surrender to any of the hunters that could see him right now.

"It's Louis!" Harry heard someone call from inside the camp. Harry was trying his hardest to focus on the sounds and voices following, he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder but relaxed when he saw that it was just Liam.

"I'm sure everything's going to be okay, Hazz," Liam rubbed a soothing hand on his best friend's shoulder. Liam then turned to nudge his mate, silently asking him to help reassure the alpha and Harry watched as Niall nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah! The only thing that could possibly go wrong is Louis actually tricked us and is going to help them murder us," Niall laughed nervously causing Liam and Harry to both glare at the omega, "I'm just going to keep quiet, yep, keeping quiet."

"You think the pack's going to be okay?" Harry wondered. He wasn't even the Pack Alpha yet, but he loved his pack like they were his family, they had watched him grow, he slept with them, ate with them, fought with them. It was natural for him to be worried about the pack, after all, they were part of the reason he was going to be fighting whatever was coming for them.

"They'll be okay, Harry, we are going to beat this thing, and everything will go back to normal."

Normal. What even was normal for them anymore? Harry certainly didn't want to go back to his pack and still have to marry Alyssa. That wasn't where his heart belonged, he didn't want to pretend to be in love with someone. Harry knew who he wanted to be with.

"It's been too long, I'm going in," Harry said beginning to move forward. Liam reached out his hand to stop the alpha, but Harry quickly dodged it causing Liam to grumble and follow him. Niall sighed before doing the same.

There were tents everywhere, it was obvious that there were a lot of hunters around them right now and normally that would have had Harry running in the opposite way, but he was here for Louis. Harry wouldn't be able to relax until he could see his hunter in front of him.

"Take one more step and you're dead, dog," A voice beside him snapped. Harry turned his head to see a girl standing there with a crossbow aiming directly at him. The alpha growled under his breath beginning to move in a defensive position. Liam, who was standing behind him, did the same, pushing his mate behind him. Harry remembered Niall was with them and growled at the female hunter louder this time. It was Harry's alpha instincts throwing him into more protective mode over the male omega from his pack being in the middle of a dangerous situation.

"We are here for Louis Tomlinson," Harry snarled harshly. The girl let out a forced laugh before shaking her head, moving to aim directly at Harry's head when he tried to take a step towards her.

"You lost your prisoner and you're here to retrieve him at a hunter base? Are you thick in the head?" The huntress sneered. Every word she was saying was making Harry angrier with time.

"Harry!"

The alpha snapped his head in the direction of Louis' voice to see that he was now walking towards them, an older woman and two other men following behind him. Louis' eyes widened when he saw the crossbow that was being aimed at Harry.

"I know you told me to wait longer but I couldn't do it," Harry confessed moving to step towards Louis but stopped when he heard the huntress shift closer to him to readjust her aim. The alpha glared at her with a menacing growl, he could hear Niall letting out whimpers and it was spurring Harry on, getting him angrier. It was his job to protect him.

Liam was just as bad, an arm wrapped around his mate tucking him into his side while his fangs and claws were beginning to show in attempt to get the huntress to back down.

"Go on, attack me, I'll like to see you try," The huntress teased mockingly with a wide smirk on her lips. Harry stepped towards her before snapping his head towards where Louis was when he saw that the two men had cocked their guns and were aiming at Harry now.

"Fucking stop! He's not going to hurt anyone," Louis exclaimed trying his hardest to calm down everyone around him. He was concerned about Niall because he could also hear the whimpers coming from the usually bubbly and excited boy.

Harry moved to take a step towards Louis immediately wanting to wrap his hunter up in arms and take him away from any guns. The shorter man standing behind Louis moved closer to Harry now, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Go on, Jacob Black, I dare you," The man smirked at Harry. The alpha narrowed his eyes.

"Dean..." The other man tried to reason with the one who was now standing next to Louis.

"Yeah, that's right, I called him Jacob Black. I don't want to hear it, Sammy," The one who had been called Dean replied back, glancing back at the taller man. Louis was glaring at him.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you. We are here for a reason. I brought Louis with me, by his own free will," Harry tried to explain as calmly as he could without growling. There were too many weapons behind pointed at him right now.

"Why are you here?" The one known as Sammy asked moving to stand next to Dean but had pointed his gun down now, seemingly ready to talk it out, unlike Dean who still had his gun pointed.

"We're here because of the darkness, we were told that the Winchesters will be the only one to stop it. I have people I need to protect, people I love," Harry said staring directly at Louis when he had said the last part. Dean and the other man exchanged looks before Dean lowered his gun and smirked widely.

"Congratulations, wolfy, We're the Winchesters."

 

 


	35. "Are we... are we going to share a tent?"

"So, you mean to say you've started the apocalypse not once but two times now," Harry raised his eyebrows staring at the older Winchester. Louis and Sam had managed to calm everyone down to a point where everyone put down their weapons and moved somewhere more appropriate to talk. Not much had been spoken as Harry and Dean would continue to bicker of stupid shit.

"Well, two main times, the others were kind of minor compared to them," Dean said with a shrug. Harry couldn't believe how casual the Winchester brothers were about this type of thing, like it was thing that just happened to happen every few years.

"Wouldn't it just be smart to stop starting the end of the world?" Harry questioned curiously. The alpha still didn't trust them, for good reason, they were highly trained hunters who had killed numerous of his kind without a thought.

"Listen here, Teen Wolf, we've saved it each time, how about a freaking thank you?" Dean hissed questioningly, "Did you hear that Sammy? No appreciation."

"You were getting to the part where you explained what this thing actually is," Louis cut in, annoyed with the bickering that was happening between both Dean and Harry. Both were just so used to being top of the authority that it was hard for them at the moment to work together peacefully.

"Well do you know that whole bible story about Cain and Abel?" Dean asked. Everyone but Sam frowned at the older Winchester, all confused on why this was being brought up.

"Cain killed his brother and become the first murderer, right?" Liam piped up. He was one of the few wolves that would take notice in classes or read lots of lore. He and Sam would definitely get along.

"The bible says it was because Cain was jealous of his brother because Abel was praying to God," Sam continued to explain, "But that wasn't the case. He was actually praying to Lucifer-"

"Lucifer? As in Satan?" Louis's eyes widened in shock, "He's real?"

"Oh, he's real," Dean scoffed loudly, "Real pain in our ass."

"Anyway, Cain found out that Abel praying to Lucifer was corrupting his soul, therefore damning him to hell. Cain loved his brother too much, so he offered Lucifer a deal," Sam informed before sighing, "Lucifer proposed that he would personally take Abel's soul to heaven, but Cain would have to be the one to send him there."

"So, he killed his brother to ensure Abel would go to heaven?" Niall wondered, still tucked into Liam's side while his mate rubbed his back soothingly. Louis was trying to take in all the information that was being fed to him.

"And Cain become the first murderer and thanks to Lucifer was the first human to bare the Mark," Sam nodded his head slowly before letting out a sigh, "He couldn't handle it and killed himself, only to be brought back as a demon."

"Wait, wait... demons are real, too?"

"Yeah, also a real pain in the ass," Dean stated as he glanced over at Harry. The older Winchester just wanted to keep an eye on him just in case he tried any funny business. After all, the brothers have never had a good experience with alpha werewolves, normally they're too aggressive but Harry seemed quite controlled. But perhaps that's what Harry wanted Dean to think so the hunter would put his guard down. Yeah, not happening.

"So, Cain is coming after us?" Harry inquired with a frown. There was way too much information being thrown around and he felt like his head was going to burst.

"No, the person who is responsible for the Mark is what's coming," Sam shook his head, "They call her The Darkness, but she goes by another name, one that you might know from your lore and ancestors. Amara."

All of the wolves' eyes widened at the name. Memories of stories being passed down generations after generations about the woman named Amara. Louis' eyes couldn't help but widened as well when he thought back to the story Harry had shared with him on their celebration.

_"So what's the whole point of this event?" Louis asked. He had been meaning to ask this question the entire day._

_"About a few thousands years ago, there was a woman named Amara. She was one of the most strongest witches who lived. She fell in love with a man named Dimitri, he was a kind man but one night he was killed by a wolf. She couldn't live without him and so she made the ultimate sacrifice," Harry explained. Louis listened intently, "She summoned the moon goddess, the one who is responsible for bringing us the light at night. Amara begged and begged for Dimitri's resurrection. The moon goddess gave her that wish but since it was the wolf that had killed Dimitri, it affected what he was when he came back. He was part human. Part wolf. And that marked the day that werewolves began."_

_"And you celebrate that day?" Louis raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure why they would celebrate it._

_"Being a werewolf isn't a curse. It's who we are. And we've always been proud of that," Harry informed. They had reached the door of the mess hall, "I hope you learn to be proud of us as well."_

"She was part of the creation of werewolves," Louis said causing all eyes to fall on him. Sam gave him a nod before running a hand through his hair.

"It didn't go down quite like your ancestors explained it. I'm sure the story was just changed over the years, kind of like a huge game of Chinese whispers. Amara was the goddess that was summoned, and she created the wolves for one reason and one reason only. To get back at her brother,"

"H-her brother?" Niall stuttered with eyes full of wonder.

"God," Dean told the male omega, "Her brother is God. The thing that is coming is literally God's freaking sister. God wanted to destroy her but since he was light, and she was darkness, he couldn't do it without destroying reality as we know it, that means no us, no apple pies and certainly none of this conversation we are having. So, the almighty God decided to trap his sister. She was the Mark and he gave it to his most trusted son, Lucifer and well you know how that went. Sammy and I released her, so we are going to be the ones to get rid of her."

"And how do you suppose you're going to do that?" Louis questioned, hands on his hips in a condescending way. Dean narrowed his eyes at the younger hunter. He had known Louis for years since the Winchester had known his father. They had help taught Louis when he was eleven to hold his first gun properly and aim.

"The only way we know how," Dean let a smirk cross his lips before coking the handgun in his hands, "We go down fighting or we don't do it at all."

"Tell me you have a better plan than just running at this goddess with guns," Harry pleaded. If that was the case, the alpha was going to be very displeased. They had risked so much coming here to meet with the Silencers and the Winchesters and if they didn't have the plan, it was all for nothing.

"We're the freaking Winchesters, we have numerous plans," Dean huffed impatiently.

"It's just been kind of hard to pinpoint her location, she knows what we are up to and doesn't want to be found until she wants to," Sam added. Harry's widened before remembering the meeting he had with the leader of the Crescent Moon Pack.

"How do you notice when she's close? Random murders? Wolves turning dark and corrupt on their own loved ones?" Harry asked. Sam and Dean exchanged looks before nodding their heads at the alpha.

"Yeah... that's exactly right, has that been happening?"

"In both my pack and the pack close-by," Harry admitted. Dean's eyes widened before pulling out his phone, placing the gun down on the table in front of him.

"Thank god, we got Cas back, if she's close, we're going to need all the fire power we got. I'll go call him," Dean informed, dialling a number and standing to his feet as he pressed the phone to his ear before walking out of the tent, "Hey, baby, it's Dean-"

Sam watched after his older brother before rolling his eyes. He knew that Dean would have found any other excuse to call Castiel anyway. As much as Dean didn't want to admit it, he was a clingy bastard when it came to the angel.

"For now, the best thing to do is rest and be at full strength," The younger Winchester said before turning to Jay, Louis' mother who was yet to say a word at all. She had remained quiet the entire time of Louis' arrival and the introduction of Harry and the other wolves, "We can trust these wolves, Jay, it's okay."

Jay just gave a short nod, moving her gaze onto Harry who was now staring over at Louis. She didn't want to trust the wolves, after all, they had taken her son away from her, but they had returned him. Louis didn't look like he had been starved, in fact it looked like he had gained a bit of weight.

"Louis will show you to the spare tents on the left side of the camp. We will continue this in the morning," Jay forced a smile and went to leave the room but not before he made direct eye contact with Harry, "Do anything funny and my hunters will have an arrow through your head in seconds. Have a good sleep, Louis."

And she was gone from the tent to get herself some sleep after the stressful night.

Liam let out a laugh, patting Harry on the back, "I see you've got the mother's approval."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his best friend but stopped once he felt a hand laced their fingers together. A smile spread across Harry's lips when he saw that it was Louis. The young hunter tugged on his hand, gesturing for everyone to follow after him.

"I'll stay here for Dean, I'll find my own tent later, Lou," Sam sent a smile to Louis who returned the gesture before leaving the tent, hand still in Harry's.

They walked past a few tents as they made their way over to the vacant tents that Louis' mother had referred to. Many hunters sent glares to the wolves as they walked past, the hunter's hands showing that they had silver knives in a way to show that they were armed, and it wasn't a smart idea to approach. They had all been raised to hate Harry's kind, so he didn't blame them.

"This tent is all yours," Louis motioned towards a tent staring over at Niall and Liam with a warm, comforting smile. The male omega let out a yawn causing Liam to watch him with fond, leaning down to gather his mate in his strong arms before carrying him towards the tent.

"Thanks, Louis," Liam smiled brightly before they disappeared into the tent. The walk to another tent was short. Harry wasn't sure what to do, stopping in front of the tent causing Louis to drop his hand and turn to face him with a frown.

"Everything all good?" Louis questioned, worry etched onto his features.

"Are we... are we going to share a tent?" Harry wondered looking down to his feet. His usual confident demeanour was shattered. He couldn't help it. Harry was in a completely foreign place, somewhere that Louis had more authority and didn't need to be forced to sleep in the same room as him.

"You're not getting rid of me, daddy," Louis smirked cheekily up at Harry. The alpha's head snapped up to look at the hunter, a dark glint in his eyes as he looked at Louis. Harry moved forward to cup the hunter's cheek with his hand.

"God, I don't ever want to," Harry whispered looking directly into the beautiful blue eyes of Louis Tomlinson. The hunter gave him a soft smile, standing on his tippy toes to place a soft kiss on Harry's lips before pulling back to smile at him wider.

"Good. Because I'm not going anywhere," Louis replied tugging on Harry's hand to pull him into the tent with him. Despite being in the most dangerous place for a werewolf and the threat of a danger so big, it was probably the best night Harry has ever had because for once, one thing was for certain, he loved Louis Tomlinson.


	36. "Dean, stop being so rude."

"Fuck..." Harry mumbled to himself, he could feel his eyes beginning to open but all he could do is let out a loud moan, bucking his hips up into the air to try get more of the pleasuring feeling he was feeling at that moment. The alpha faintly heard a giggle but then heard himself being shushed.

Harry's eyes immediately opened wide when he heard, "You got to be quiet, Harry."

There Louis was, sitting on his knees in between Harry's legs, lips red and puffy. The hunter gave Harry a cheeky smile before he leaned back down to wrap his lips around Harry's cock, the feeling of pleasure that Harry had felt in his sleep overwhelming him once again. Louis had been sucking his cock while he was asleep.

"Fucking hell, Louis... Good morning to you, too," Harry gasped throwing his head back onto the fluffy pillow. It was early morning, he could tell by how bright the sun was outside of the tent and the chirping of the birds that he could hear from the trees surrounding the campsite.

All Louis did to reply was hum around Harry's cock, making a slurping sound as he sucked onto the head of the alpha's cock. Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from letting out the dirtiest and loudest moan that was forming in the back of his throat. Louis' mouth was by far, fucking heaven and he wanted to go to heaven repeatedly.

It was taking all of Harry's willpower not to moan at the sight in front of him, Louis staring up at him, fluttering his eyelashes so innocently as Louis swirled his tongue over the vein on the side of Harry's cock. The alpha's hand reached down to cup Louis' cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb.

"Fuck, you look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth," Harry breathed heavily. Louis moaned, sending the vibrations throughout Harry's body. The alpha couldn't help it anymore, it felt like he had been close for so long, god only knows how long Louis had been sucking him off for. Harry combed a hand through Louis' hair before lifted his hips to fuck into the hunter's mouth.

Louis hardly reacted, expertly opening his mouth wider for Harry to slide his cock deeper into Louis' warm mouth. Harry's hips were moving quickly now, pants and quiet moans of Louis' name falling from his lips which only caused Louis to swirl his tongue along the most sensitive vein.

"I'm going to cum if you keep that up, baby," Harry informed, "Fuck, you're so good for me, aren't you?"

Louis moaned loudly, humping one of Harry's thigh that was in between his legs. Harry could feel how hard the hunter was and it only caused the tightness in his stomach to tense ever more. Pulling on the strains of hair Harry had in his hands, he felt himself finally release, pushing his cock into Louis' mouth as much as he could. The alpha let out a filthy moan of Louis' name as he felt Louis swallow every last drop.

"Morning," Louis chirped smiling lazily at Harry when he pulled his mouth off Harry's cock with a pop. Harry sent him a smile back, feeling weak from the intense orgasm that had just rolled through him.

"Morning, sweetheart," Harry replied, sitting up to rest on his elbows to get a better look at the hunter, "Do you want me to get you off?"

"No need, you sounded too fucking good so I kind of came grinded against you," Louis sheepishly with a shrug. Harry's eyes widened, looking down at Louis' pants when the hunter sat up, spotting the wet patch on the boxer briefs that Louis was wearing.

"That's so fucking hot," Harry groaned running a hand down his face before leaving it to rest on his forehead as if he had a fever, "You're going to be the death of me."

"Just wanted to wake you up," Louis admitted, cheeky smile covering his lips. Harry let out a laugh at the hunter's words, sitting up so he was sitting cross legged facing Louis.

"Don't ever wake me up normally again," Harry smirked, causing Louis to giggle and lift up his pinkie finger to lace with Harry's, "There, we pinkie swore. You can't break those."

"Absolutely not," Louis agreed with another giggle.

"So, where's my pants?" Harry wondered. Louis rolled his eyes reaching over to hand the boxers that he had pulled off the alpha earlier that morning and the pants that had been discarded near the front of the tent. Harry smiled at him, putting his pants on while Louis went and did the same, getting ready for the day ahead of them.

Both Louis and Harry would do anything to just be able to lounge around all day and cuddle but there were important things that needed to be done. Harry and his two friends were still in enemy territory even if the Silencers was going to be helping them.

"Should we head out?" Louis raised his eyebrows. The alpha stood to his feet, reached a hand down to help the smaller boy up. Harry gave him a nod before unzipping the opening to the tent they had been sleeping in and stepping outside.

It would have been around 8:30 roughly, majority of the hunters from the camp still asleep while others Harry could see sharpening or loading their weapons in the close distance. Louis laced their fingers together before tugging Harry to follow him to walk towards the tent that they had been talking with the others last night.

Harry could see the back of Niall and Liam, letting out a breath of relief that his pack members and close friends were safe and sound. The omega turned around the footsteps approaching them, a bright smile reaching his lips.

"Louis!" Niall greeted moving to wrap his arms around the hunter's waist. Harry reluctantly let go of Louis' hand, but smiled at the scene in front of him, happy that Louis had such a good friend in Niall.

"Glad to see you finally grace us with your presence, your highness," Dean grimaced from where he stood next to his younger brother. His gaze was settled on Harry who just rolled his eyes at the green-eyed hunter.

"Dean, stop being so rude," Sam scolded. The older Winchester let out a scoff.

"We got things to do, celestial beings to gank," Dean shot back causing Sam to roll his eyes then glance back at Harry and the others apologetically giving them a small smile. The older Winchester looked like he had hardly any sleep and Sam looked like he hadn't either, probably staying up with Dean.

"Sorry about him. He's just a bit crabby because he's missing Cas," Sam explained, quickly ducking away from the punch Dean tried to give him on the shoulder.

"Sammy, shut it," Dean warned with a glare. Harry could tell that whoever this Cas was that it was a touchy subject when brought up.

"He'll be here in like five minutes," Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother's annoyed antics. Louis raised his eyebrows at the two brothers.

"Cas?" Louis questioned with the tilt of his head which only made Sam hold back a snick because the action just reminded him of Cas, the confused face and all.

"He's an angel, he'll be able to help us with the whole Amara thing-"

"I'm telling you, Sammy, if the whole thing starts to go topside, I'm pulling Cas out," Dean reminded.

"And I'm guessing Dean's in love with him," Louis smirked crossing his arms against his chest. Dean was silent, his jaw clenched before Sam playfully bumped his shoulder into his older brother's, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Touchy subject, he likes to keep the whole relationship on the downlow for both of their safety," Sam clarified. Dean sent his brother a glare before looking straight at Harry.

"Tell anyone and you're dead, wolfy. I have a lot of people who would use this information as a bargaining chip to get whatever they want," Dean narrowed his eyes. Harry put his hands up in surrender.

"I'll keep it to myself," Harry retorted making Niall let out a snort.

"You guys should just get along, you both have such pretty green eyes," The male omega reminded but his smile wiped off his face when everyone turned to face him, "Okay, I'm shutting up again."

Louis let out a laugh at his best friend, smiling before he laced his fingers with Harry's. The alpha caught Dean catching his eyes, the older Winchester looking between both Louis and Harry with a laugh, leaning back against the table behind him.

"Well slap my ass and call me Sally, you guys are-"

"Yes, he's right here," Dean is cut off by a feminine voice speaking from the other side of the tent, getting closer to where the group were all standing. Louis immediately recognised Jade, the Silencer's witch as he rounded the corner, "I'm sure he'll appreciate you brought that."

Jade wasn't alone, standing next to her was a trench coat wearing, black haired man with crystal blue eyes. The man was holding something in his hand and had a look of confusion etched onto his face.

"Cas," Dean let out a laugh of disbelief, pushing himself away from the table. The eldest Winchester went to embrace the angel but stopped when Castiel held out his hand with the container in his hand.

"I brought you pie, Dean, that's why I was so late," Castiel explained. Dean chuckled, grabbing the pie and handing it to Sam.

"Just come here," The older Winchester commanded, grabbing onto Castiel's waist to pull him into a tight embrace. Sam watched them with a massive smile before looking at Harry and the others.

"Yeah, never mind them. They'll probably hug for a while," Sam chuckled as Jade moved around the hugging couple to stand closer to the group. Jade smiled widely, clapping her hands together.

"Now let's get this show on the road. We've got some preparing to do."

 


	37. "Yes. I've told you everything. I promise."

"I love that we are just sitting and eating surrounded by hunter's so casually," Niall giggled. Louis rolled his eyes at him while Harry laughed quietly.

"Imagine what Louis would have felt like back at the Pack House," Harry added causing Niall to frown.

"But I was always lovely to him. Louis was treated like a God at home compared to other prisoners," Niall reminded causing the others to nod at the omegas words.

As fucked up as it was, it was true. Other prisoners had most definitely not been as lucky as Louis had. Most prisoners would stay locked up and weren't even allowed to mingle with the pack members.

"You also got to beat up a few people in sparring and that's something that wouldn't happen. I doubt that it would be okay for us to do that here," Liam pointed out. Louis thought about it for a moment. He knew for a fact that all the hunter's here were trained to kill, not to spar.

"I wonder if Zayn is pissed that we just left him back at the pack and disappeared," Niall laughed as he munched on the food that sat in front of him. Louis laughed with the omega.

"He was always just kind of a side character anyway," Liam shrugged. Niall nodded in agreement.

Louis let out another laugh, looking around at the camp before frowning when he spotted the hunter's sitting directly behind Harry with scowls on their faces.

"You all good, baby?" Harry questioned from where he sat next to Louis. The hunter hadn't touched his food and had been looking around ever since they had sat down for their meal. Harry could sense something wasn't quite alright with Louis and desperately wanted to get down to the bottom of it. Louis finally looked over at Harry, sighing to himself.

"I really fucking hate how everyone looks at you here," Louis answered nodding his head to gesture behind Harry. The alpha turned slightly to have a look at what Louis was looking at. It was a pair of hunter's cleaning and loading their guns while glaring right at Harry. The wolf gave them both a cheeky grin and a wink before turning back to Louis.

"Those two? I don't give two shits," Harry shrugged continuing to eat his food. Louis scowled at the Harry.

"You don't deserve it, you've done nothing wrong," Louis huffed pushing away his plate of food. Harry sighed, turning his body to face Louis and take the smaller boy's hand in his.

"It's funny, that's exactly how I felt when you were with us at the Pack House," Harry said giving Louis' hands a squeeze, "But I'm serious. I don't care. As long as you don't look at me like that again, I don't give a shit about how anyone else looks at me."

"Are you sure? Because you kind of have tomato sauce all over my chin," Niall interjected from where he sat opposite from Louis and Harry at the table. The alpha looked away from Louis for a moment to stare at Niall blankly, "Okay, shutting up."

Louis rolled his eyes playfully before resting his head on Harry's shoulder with a content smile falling on his lips. But that moment was ruined very shortly by the sound of someone loudly slamming their tray of food on the table causing Louis to quickly jump in fright before he turned to glare at the culprit.

"Morning, sunshine, don't you two look all cosy?"

"Dean, can you just shut the fuck up for a moment?" Louis hissed. Dean raised his eyebrow mockingly before scoffing as he sat down at the table, sitting right next to Niall who just watched the eldest Winchester cautiously. Niall was still afraid of him.

"It's okay, blondie. I probably like you the most," Dean reassured as he began to eat his food. Niall gave him a short nod, sending him a small smile to show that he was going to try his hardest to relax around the eldest Winchester.

"Be careful, you don't want Cas hearing you say that. You know how jealous he gets," Sam warned as he approached the group with his own tray of food. It wasn't what the others were having though, Sam had some type of salad on his tray causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, well, angel needs to learn how to share," Dean shot back. Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother before turning his attention to the others in the small group.

"I ran into Jade on my way here and she told me that she's going to attempt to do a spell to try locate Amara. We know she's close but it's probably better to know exactly where she is," Sam informed. Louis frowned at him.

"Then what are we going to do? From what you've told us, it took a few people to take her down last time," Harry noted. Dean rolled his eyes at the alpha.

"We're the Winchesters."

"You know you can't just keep using that as way to say you can beat everything. There's lives at cost. My pack is in danger because of this goddess that you two released," Harry snapped darkly. Louis rubbed his hands on the alpha's arms to try soothe him.

"We have plans, multiple plans. We will not stop until we have kicked her ass. That's what I mean when I say we are the Winchesters. We don't give up," Dean replied. Louis felt Harry relax underneath his touch and sighed in relief, happy that he wasn't about to attack Dean.

"Well, we don't give up either," Liam added giving Harry a smile, "Never backed down from a fight yet. Not about to start now."

Dean smirked giving the Beta the thumbs up before his eyes rested on Louis and Harry, watching Louis practically cuddle the Alpha.

"Let me get this straight for a second, you were hold captive and you're now all lovey dovey with each other? What type of Stockholm Syndrome crap is that?" Dean asked as he began to eat his food.

"Dean," Sam scolded his brother for his bluntness, however, Dean just waved a hand at him dismissively.

"I'm curious, sue me," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I bet there's loads of secrets you're keeping from each other. You barely even know one another."

Harry frowned when he felt Louis tense at Dean's words. Paranoia overcoming him at the young hunter's reaction.

"Dean, you're freaking them out," Sam reprimanded harshly. The eldest Winchester put his hands up in defence.

"Just curious. You know I care about you like family, Louis," Dean explained. Louis modded meekly.

"I'm sorry, guys," Sam informed before grabbing onto Dean's arm and pulling him away from the table despite the protests coming from Dean's mouth.

"That was awkward as fuck," Niall commented with a chuckle to break the silence that followed after the brothers had disappeared.

"If you'll excuse us," Harry grabbed onto Louis' hand to pull the smaller boy to his feet. Louis could feel his heart beginning to beat faster and he tried his hardest to calm it down, knowing that Harry would be able to hear it.

Harry was tugging them towards the tent that they had been sleeping in, giving the pair more privacy as the alpha climbed in and zipped up the tent, finally leaving them alone and in a quiet place from everyone else.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Louis sat down on the bedding, watching as a very stressed looking Harry sat across from him.

"It's this whole situation isn't it? I'm scared, Louis. I don't want anyone to die. I don't want to lose you. I trust you. More than anyone in this world and that's why I know I can ask you this."

"Ask me what?" Louis questioned, he could feel his hands beginning to become sweaty. He pressed from onto the bedding to try wipe them casually so that Harry wouldn't notice.

"Ask you about any secrets you may be keeping from me," Harry answered. Louis' eyes widened, his mind going to one place and one place only.

_Look, if we do this my way, you'll make it out of this alive. But you just have to do me a favour_

"Just promise me that there's nothing you're hiding from me, Lou. The only way we're going to get through this is if we are completely on the same page and honest with each other," Harry informed. Louis gulped and nodded his head.

_What type of favour?_

"Yeah, I know," Louis whispered. Harry sighed and took the hunter's hands in his, squeezing them reassuringly.

_Well you see..._

"So there's nothing you're keeping from me? You're being 100% honest?" Harry raised his eyebrows. His emerald green eyes was looking into his blue ones with so much trust, it made Louis want the ground to swallow him whole.

_I need you to do what you do best. Hunt werewolves. Kill them. Think you can do that for me?_

"Lou, are you okay? Is there something you need to tell me? Have you been honest and told me everything?" Harry wondered. Louis sighed, willing himself not to cry right at this moment.

_I'll kill anyone to get out of here._

"Yes. I've told you everything. I promise."


	38. "Why aren't you healing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all I have updated so far but am currently writing new chapters. This book on wattpad just hit 102k and I want to say I am truly thankful for everyone who reads my stories. I tend to update on there more so my user is @stilesftderek 
> 
>  
> 
> please let me know what you think x

_The air was so cold, it was causing goose bumps to spread all over on Louis' skin, he let out a groan, moving his body to try cuddle into Harry to gather the alpha's body warmth. But Harry wasn't lying beside him. His eyes flew open and_ _he_ _sat up to look around the tent. Louis could see that the reason why it was so cold was that the front of the tent was zipped completely open._

_Louis shivered violently before standing to his feet to climb outside of the tent. It was still extremely dark, most likely 12 or 1 in the morning. Everyone was quietly asleep in their sleeping quarters so Louis was making sure to be as quiet as possible as he beg_ _un_ _to search for Harry._

_Louis knew that the alpha had been struggling to sleep, probably due to Harry's worry about the great threat that was coming for them. Louis just needed to make sure he got Harry back into bed and had a_ _good night's_ _sleep._

_"Harry?" Louis whispered, hoping that Harry would hear him with his super hearing so that they could return back to the warmth of their shared tent. There was no response so Louis continued to walk through the dark camp._

_It was incredibly quiet, the only noises that Louis could pick out was the wind rustling the trees and the croaking and screeches of the animals in the woods._

_The small hunter gathered a torch that he spotted on a close by table, just in case he needed it. There was still no sign of Harry and Louis was now starting to get a little worried. If they were back at the Pack House, he might not have been this anxious about the alpha's whereabouts but being in the middle of the woods in a camp full of people who would have no problem with killing Harry, Louis was pretty concerned. Not to mention, the new threat of Amara possibly lurking around in the shadows_ _was enough to have his skin crawl._

_Louis made his way to the edge of the camp, frowning when he spotted a small light coming through the trees. It was the direction of the Pack House, the path that he had taken with Harry and the others to reach the Silencer_ _'s_ _camp. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him, willing him not to go any closer but he did._

_As the hunter kept walking, the closer the light was._ _Louis couldn't quite make out yet what the source of the light was. He only prayed that it was only Harry and nothing sinister of any kind prowling in the woods. Louis' feet came to a stop, spotting someone sitting on a log on the path in front of them, the person's back facing them._

_"Harry?" Louis asked, his voice was coming out in an almost whisper. This feeling of pure fear was such a new concept to him. Louis was so used to be this strong, skilled hunter that everyone looked up to but he was vulnerable presently, his lack of sleep due to his guilt was overcoming_ _him_ _and he wasn't at his top strength._

_The figure slowly turned to face Louis causing the hunter's eyes to widen at the sight in front of him. It was Harry but not the Harry he had fallen asleep next to. Louis listened as Harry let out a shudder of breath, one of his hands clutching on his stomach._

_"Why?" Harry wondered, looking down at his hand that was now completely covered in blood. Louis rushed forward to try_ _to_ _tend to Harry but the alpha flinched when Louis' hands landed on him._

_"What happened? Who did this?" Louis was frantic at this point. He needed to stop the bleeding, it was internal, he could tell by the sight of blood now spluttering out of Harry's mouth._

_"Louis, please," Harry let out a painful cry._ _Louis could feel his pain, he could feel the excruciating pain that Harty was enduring._

_"I don't know what you're saying but please hold on for me, please don't leave me, baby," Louis begged pushing Harry's hands away so that he could_ _use his free hand to_ _apply pressure to Harry's wound. The alpha had been stabbed, by the looks of it, quite a few times._

_"I can't... it hurts," Harry croaked, voice hoarse from crying out in pain. Louis was sobbing, trying his hardest to calm his breathing but failing horribly._

_"Someone! Please fucking help us!" Louis called out to the sleeping people still at camp. He watched a few lights turn on but quickly turned back to face Harry, "Why aren't you healing?"_

_"The thing hunters probably never realise_ _d_ _or learnt was that alpha's that are born to be leaders like me are different. We'll be able to withstand more pain than other types of alphas or wolves. The only thing that can properly kill us and stop healing is..." Harry's began to droop, his voice becoming quieter and his eyes closing slightly._

_"Harry! Stay awake, please," Louis cried, "What's the only thing that can stop the healing?"_

_The alpha opened his eyes slightly to glance at Louis, his hand weakly reaching out to place on the hand Louis still had on the torch he grabbed earlier._

_"Only my true mate can kill me, Louis," Harry whispered before his eyes closed. Louis felt his whole world stop, his_ _eyesight_ _almost blurring. The alpha's hand on him went limp causing_ _Louis_ _to look down, letting out a choking sound when he noticed that he was no longer holding a torch but a bloody knife. He had done this. He had killed Harry._   
  
  


"Louis, Louis, wake up!"

The hunter gasped as he was pulled out of his sleep abruptly, he was struggling for air, his face drenched in sweat and tears. Louis was shaking violently, he was having a panic attack, unable to control his breathing. He was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, a hand combing through his hair comfortingly.

Louis took a deep breath, heart beating dangerously quick when he breathed in the beautiful scent of the alpha, _his alpha._

"You're okay," Louis was in disbelief, trying to determine what was real and what wasn't. Grabbing fistfuls of Harry's shirt, he pulled away from the hug and crashed his lips onto Harry's. It was just a dream, a horrible fucking dream.

Tears were still falling freely from his eyes and he could tell Harry was quite taken back with Louis' behaviour but he kissed back, letting his hands move up to gently caress the hunter's face.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Harry asked when he pulled away from the kiss. Louis let out a shaky laugh pressing another kiss to the alpha's lips.

"I love you," Louis admitted shaking his head, "I don't give a fuck that it's too early to say that. I fucking love you."

"Holy shit," Harry laughed before kissing Louis softly, mumbling against his lips, "I love you."

"Uh, excuse me, Harry, are you awake?" A voice questioned from outside the tent. Harry gave a look to Louis before reluctantly moving to unzip the tent. Dean awkwardly popped his head into the tent and looked between the two boys.

Dean took in the sight of Louis, pale and face still soaked with tears, "I can come another-"

"No, what's up?" Louis ushered, wanting any excuse to push away the horrible dream he had just had. It had felt so real. Louis could practically still feel Harry's blood on his hands, he could still see the life leaving Harry's eyes.

"I just need to talk to Harry quickly," Dean informed. Harry frowned before turning to look at Louis, face softening immediately as he stared at the smaller hunter.

"You'll be okay?" Harry raised his eyebrows. Louis plastered on a fake smile and nodded. The alpha sighed before leaning down to press a sweet and gentle kiss onto Louis' lips before making his way outside the tent with Dean.

Harry followed the eldest Winchester until they were standing directly behind the tent, away from Louis' path of hearing causing the alpha to furrow his eyebrows.

"What's going on?"

"Listen, you know you are the last person I want to be becoming best pals with. I'm not going to be sitting down and braiding yours and Sammy's hair anytime soon but I don't want to involve Louis. He's like family to me and I know you care about him too. I don't want to freak him out more than he obviously is," Dean gestured towards where Louis was seated in the tent. It had hurt Dean to see Louis in that type of state, the eldest Winchester had watched Louis grow up, he had always had a soft spot for the small hunter.

"What happened? What don't you want him to know?" Harry inquired. He was nervous to find out what Dean possibly wanted him to keep from Louis. It was the last thing Harry wanted to do but he knew Dean was right. The situation was obviously affecting Louis. Dean took a deep breath before running a hand down his face, visibly stressed.

"There was a body found. A young man called Thomas. He had been stabbed multiple times in the stomach," Dean told him. Harry's eyes widened, trying to take in the news. Inside the tent, Louis was slightly leaning out of the tent to try to listen to the conversation, something was telling him that there was a problem.

"A body? How did this happen? How did no one see anything?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. There were over twenty hunters in the one place, if a murder was to happen in the middle of camp, someone would have bound to have seen something. The next words that came out of Dean's mouth were very significant, especially to Louis who was listening intently.

"Found him on one of the paths at the edge of the camp, the one leading back to your Pack."


	39. "Just shut up and let me kiss you."

Louis groaned as his eyes opened from the bright light making its way through the tent. It felt as if he had hardly any sleep and that was true. Ever since hearing what Dean had told Harry the day before, he had been avoiding sleeping like the plague, too afraid that maybe he was the one behind the killings. After all, he was the one who had a dream about stabbing someone in the exact spot that Thomas had been stabbed.

He just didn't understand why or how he had done it. Louis had liked Thomas, sure the younger boy had been slightly annoying and very inexperienced with hunting but the time that Louis got to have with him before Louis was captured by Bloodmoon and made Thomas run for it really made the hunter get to know Thomas.

Louis would seriously hate himself _if_ he was truly to blame for his demise, or anyone else's. So the hunter waited for Harry to fall asleep, cuddling into the alpha's side before staying up majority of the night or at least until he knew Harry and other's were awake so if he did try to make an exit to do anything sinister, someone could stop him which is what he had done that night, only getting about three hours sleep.

He felt stupid for even thinking it was him, he had never done this sort of thing before. Louis couldn't even understand how he would be doing such a thing, how he could even be cable of such a thing. Sure, he had killed wolves before, he had hunted numerous supernatural creatures but only when he was sure that they had killed something or someone first. To Louis' knowledge, all these victims were innocent.

"I'm going fucking crazy," Louis muttered to himself. He let his eyes scan the tent to see that Harry wasn't inside. He would be lying if he didn't admit he was somewhat thankful that Harry wasn't there at that moment. Louis was trying his hardest to keep these small things from Harry.

He hated keeping anything from the alpha, it practically made him feel sick to the stomach but he just couldn't find it in himself to tell Harry the truth. The truth about the dreams and most importantly, the truth about the deal he had made with Harry's father.

Louis groggily pushed the blankets off his body and began to get dressed, trying his shoe laces on his boots before making his way out of the tent. Most of the camp were now awake, carrying out their duties that they were given.

A lump was caught in Louis' throat when he spotted a small memorial that had been set up at the side of camp. Flowers that people had found from the forest was being laid down as a few members of the Silencers gathered to mourn the loss of young Thomas. The hunter frantically looked around to try clear his mind, swallowing down the tears that were threatening to fall.

Louis spotted the female hunter that had held them up the night that they reached the Silencer's camp, the girl who acted fearless and challenged Harry when the alpha had tried to step forward. Louis recognised her from growing up, remembering that she was in his defence classes during the years. She was currently loading up a crossbow, away from the groups of hunters close by.

"Hey..." Louis said quietly as he approached her. The girl looked up at him and raised her eyebrows in question. Louis hated to admit it but he had forgotten her name. She must have known before she let out a small laugh.

"It's Kailee," She informed, moving to stand on her feet, crossbow still in hand, Louis looked at the weapon to double check that the safety was turned on and that he wasn't about to get an arrow through his eye, "I'm sorry about the other night. Let's just say that I've been training to fight my entire life. I'm going to be finding it hard to trust some werewolves just because they brought you back but I am glad you're okay."

"Just trust me," Louis replied before sending her a small smile, "If you can't trust them, just trust me."

Louis watched as the sides of Kailee's lips twitched into a grin, "Okay, deal."

"Speaking of, have you seen the curly haired one that you almost killed that night?" Louis questioned. Kailee rolled her eyes playfully.

"Follow me, short stuff," Kailee smirked cheekily, beginning to walk the opposite direction that Louis had just come from. Louis let out a scoff at what Kailee had called him but quickly moved to catch up with her as they walked through the camp site.

"Lou!"

Both Kailee and Louis looked in the direction of the voice. Louis smiling widely when he spotted the blonde haired omega waving at the smaller boy. Louis watched Kailee try fight a smile but he knew that she probably couldn't help herself. Niall was just one of those people who could make anyone coo or be happy.

"Where are the others?" Louis wondered as the pair of hunters approached the blonde haired boy. Niall pointed to his right where Louis could see Harry and the rest, "This is Kailee, she's-"

"The person who scared the living shit out of me our first night here?" Niall inquired. Kailee coughed awkwardly before shrugging.

"Sorry about that, just a precaution," Kailee informed. Niall smiled, waving a hand at her dismissively before moving to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. She let out a squeak at the contact, but pushed away the crossbow so that it rested behind her back and hugged the omega.

"All is forgiven!" Niall chirped before pulling away from the hug, "Let's get to the others. They're collecting all these ingredients for a spell or some shit."

Niall then turned and skipped towards the group. Kailee looked at Louis with raised eyebrows at the hyperactive omega but the smaller boy shrugged his shoulders before they followed after Niall. 

Harry smiled when he watched Louis approach the group, sending Kailee a quick glare before wrapping Louis in a hug. Kailee seemed unaffected by this and just smiled at the alpha.

"We're going to do this spell and then I'm taking you somewhere," Harry stated quietly, even though he knew Liam and Niall could probably hear them. Louis cuddled into the alpha's side before pulling away to look at Harry's face.

Louis opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he spotted Sam moving towards them with a few items in his hands. Louis would be able to ask Harry later.

"We need to make sure Jade has everything so she can do the spell," Sam informed as he continued to grab all the ingredients he could remember Jade saying that she needed.

Liam and Sam for the past hour had been researching and making sure that everything was set into place. They got along great while the others were still trying to adjust to the change of dynamics. Dean wasn't exactly that keen on mingling with things he would normally hunt.

"What do we do if the spell doesn't work?" Niall wondered curiously. He had asked the questions that most of the group had been wanting to ask, well apart from Louis and Kailee because they had no fucking idea what was going on. They were all trying their hardest to think positively about the situation.

"Then we move onto plan B," Dean shrugged as he began to shuffle himself into his leather jacket to protect himself from the cold breeze. Louis raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I thought whatever this is was plan B," Louis reminded from where he stood in between Niall and Harry.  He was hoping that whatever they were planning worked because he hated constantly living in fear about the Darkness, or even being afraid of falling asleep.

"Okay, then we move into plan C, either way, we've got this," Dean shot back with a sigh. Castiel gave him a soft smile, rubbing soothingly on Dean's arm to try to calm the older Winchester's nerves.

Dean tried to put on a tough front but he was probably just as afraid about the outcome of Amara as the others. After all, it was Dean's fault that she had been released in the first place, he couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked looking over at Kailee, eyeing the crossbow that she still had on her. Louis nodded before sending her a big smile.

"I'll vouch for her," Louis answered. Harry nodded and sent the huntress a smile which she returned half-heartedly. It was going to take a while to get comfortable with werewolves, especially an alpha like Harry.

The walk to where Jade was setting up for the spell wasn't long. Not many of the hunter's from the Silencers knew exactly what was going on so only Jay and a boy that Harry recognized from the raid that the hunters had forced onto his pack not long ago were standing in the room where Jade had everything set up.

"Ashton?" Louis laughed moving to wrap his arms around the boy. Harry raised his eyebrows at this, feeling his wolf practically growl at the sight of another person hugging Louis. Ashton didn't seem to want to let go of the hug, which only made Harry grow more frustrated the longer the hug lasted. It was as if the smaller boy knew this because once he pulled away from the hug, he moved to stand next to Harry, lacing their fingers together.

Harry may not understand why Ashton seemed unhappy to let go of Louis but the hunter certainly had an understanding of why. It would have something to do with the last time they saw each other.

_"You've gotten yourself into a mess," His best friend from back home laughed before shaking his head, "Once again I'm here to save you."_

_"Please don't take me back," Louis told him._

_"What? You're a prisoner, Lou," Ashton stated, confusion etched onto his face He didn't understand why Louis would want to stay any longer than he had to._

_"I'm safe here. I need to stay for longer. Please. Don't let anyone know you saw me. Just get out of here. I'll come home when the time is right," Louis explained._

_"I hope you know what you're doing," Ashton said. Louis nodded and smiled at his friend._

_"Yeah. So do I."_

"I can't believe you're back. I will never understand why you didn't come home that day..." Ashton informed, eyebrows furrowing as he recalled back to the last moment he saw his friend.

"I told you," Louis smiled weakly, "I would be home when the time was right. I didn't think it would be because of these circumstances but that's not important. We just have to stop the Darkness and worry about all that shit after."

"I'm sorry to ruin your little moment but we only have limited time for this spell. This will determine Amara's location," Jade stated, "Thank you for getting all the ingredients for me."

"No biggie, it's the least we can do," Dean replied. She was risking her life but even doing this spell or trying to come close to Amara and for that he was grateful. Jade gave him a small smile before looking over at Louis.

There was something about the expression on her face that made Louis fidget from where he was standing. It was almost like she was reading him. He was afraid that she was, that she now somehow knew about his dreams or about the deal. Louis grabbed onto Harry's hand and tugged, causing the alpha to look at him.

"How about you show me where you wanted to take me?" Louis wondered. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, looking between the others and Louis a few times.

"What about the spell?" Harry asked.

"Niall can fill us in, can't you?" Louis made eye contact with his best friend. His eyes practically begged the blonde omega to nod and say yes.

"Y-yeah, of course!" Niall stammered. Louis gave him a tight smile.

"Excellent, lets go!" Louis chimed pulling Harry with him out of the tent.

"Louis," Harry tried to call Louis out of his frantic rush to get Harry away from the tent where he was afraid Jade was about to spill all his secrets. The hunter continued to pull Harry away despite all of Harry's protests, "Louis, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Louis shot back.

"You told me you would be honest with me," Harry reminded causing Louis to stop walking to turn and face him. The words hitting him like a tonne of bricks, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Louis thought about it for a moment. He thought of all the consequences and outcomes that could come from telling Harry everything he knew. All Louis could visualise was Harry hating him, blaming him for numerous things that were happening. He couldn't take it.

"Just wanted to spend time with you. I can't sit in that room, I'll suffocate with all the intensity," Louis let out a small laugh. Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"And that's the only reason?" Harry attempted to press further. Louis plastered on a smile and nodded his head at the alpha who sighed and laced their fingers together, "Okay, let's just take a little break from all the drama. I want to show you something."

Thankful that Harry dropped the subject, Louis' eyes lit up, "And what's that?"

"Follow me and you'll find out," Harry grinned cheekily. Louis rolled his eyes but followed the alpha as they began to walk hand in hand. The hunter frowned as he began to notice that Harry was taking them away from camp and more towards where the Pack was.

"What are-"

"I'm not taking you back there if that's what you were about to ask. Just give me a second and you'll see," Harry said. They were now getting further and further away from camp. If Harry was any other person, Louis probably would be worried about being murdered but he trusted Harry. Louis couldn't put his finger on what made the alpha so much different to all the werewolves he had come across in his lifetime but Harry was special.

It wasn't long before they had reached a clearing, the grass covered in pretty, colourful flowers. Harry watched with a soft smile as Louis gasped, eyes practically sparkling as he took in the scene in front of them.

"This is honestly the prettiest thing I have ever seen in the world," Louis gushed in amazement.

"I can think of something that definitely tops it."

Louis looked away from the pretty clearing to glance at Harry who was staring at him, face filled with fond. The hunter couldn't help but blush as he took in the way Harry was looking at him.

"Let's sit down, baby," Harry ushered before they both sat down onto the soft grass. Harry wrapped an arm around the hunters waist to bring him closer.

"What is this place?" Louis questioned. Harry gave him a soft smile as he looked around the clearing, rubbing a hand down Louis' back.

"Mum used to take me here as a kid whenever my father would get really horrible. She would always try her hardest to try give me some normalcy in my childhood so she would take me here to run around and play. This place has really happy memories for me," Harry admitted. Louis watched as Harry smiled, eyes scanning his surroundings.

"And you wanted to show me it?" Louis raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe that Harry wanted to show what was obviously a very important place for the alpha.

"Like I said, this place has really happy memories for me," Harry moved his hand to cup Louis' cheek, "I want to continue that with you by my side."

"Harry-"

"Just shut up and let me kiss you," Harry commanded playfully before leaning over to press his lips to Louis'. He would never get over it. Louis would never understand how he was able to fall for Harry so deep and suddenly when they hardly knew each other. There was some unspoken bond between the two.

Pulling away from the kiss, Louis let out a giggle which only made Harry smile widely.

"Isn't it weird to think back to when you were trying to make sure I had no weapons on me?" Louis raised his eyebrow. Harry laughed at the mention of it. It seemed so long ago that they still considered each other enemies.

"Do you remember when you used to hate sharing a room with me?" Harry asked.

"I was just teasing the fuck out of you the whole time by calling you daddy and walking out of the bathroom naked," Louis confessed. Harry shook his head at the hunter.

"I knew you were doing it on purpose."

They both laughed loudly, Louis' head moving to rest on Harry's chest. It was a moment that for a while they felt perfectly content. Louis hated that there were so many things he was keeping from Harry, so many things he didn't know was going to be spilled sooner or later. Perhaps sooner than Louis was hoping for.


End file.
